Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love
by MiuDestiny
Summary: With the wounds of a recently broken heart, Kagome struggles to understand her destiny of being an inuyoukai, her true identity locked within her own blood, and the only person Kagome can turn to and trust, is Lord Sesshomaru. Is love the key to truth?
1. Chapter 1: Death's Echo

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter One: **Death's Echo**

****Updated- starting to review my chapters to fix tenses and spelling errors***

_'This is going to be a great day. I can feel it'._ These were the thoughts of Kagome Higurashi when she had woken up that morning; a morning, which seemed, that now lay within another lifetime. The sun had been warm and bright upon her face and the rich scents of her mom cooking breakfast smelt tantalizingly delicious as they wafted up from the main floor.

How normal, how human, it had felt to simply lie there, basking in the sun under the fleece blankets of her bed, and to slowly waken without the possible fear of a demon attack.

With the thought of demons, the tranquility of the morning seemed to evaporate. Her excuse of being in modern Japan had ended because the week of endless studying and tests had finally finished and now she had to return to the world beyond time and space. Kagome sighed and sat up to begin her morning routine of showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast and packing her yellow backpack.

Excitement propelled her through the remainder of the morning and before she knew it, Kagome had bid her farewells to her mom, her brother, Souta, and her grandpa and was running toward the building that housed the link between worlds on the Higurashi Shrine. She couldn't wait to see ehr friends again, to see Inuyasha again; _'I think i may even give him a big hug when I arrive'._

Sliding the door closed behind her, Kagome slowed to a walk and descended the few steps to face the well, which had scars of time and age written in it's ancient wood, where she stopped. It suddenly came to her that Inuyasha hadn't irrationally rushed to her time to retrieve her out of impatience like he always did.

A flood of fear that something may have happened to Inuyasha or any of the rest of her friends, caused Kagome to gasp out loud, and without another thought, she hurdled herself over the edge of the well and fell through the suspended light of time and space.

...

Kagome rushed through the forest and entered the Sacred Tree's grove. Fear had quickened her breath and her head whipped around for anything out of the normal, for a demonic aura or signs of battle, but there was nothing. The sun was hiding behind passive, gray clouds, little birdsong could be heard, and all was reasonably silent, except the blood pounding in Kagome's ears.

_'Could've I been wrong?'_ Kagome thought as she began to steady her breathing. _'Maybe I'm becoming a little bit too paranoid. Inuyasha is going to laugh at me when I tell him'._ She chided herself for worrying and began to walk toward Kaede's village when she heard muffled voices coming from the opposite side of the clearing.

She hesitated, instincts going on edge and she wished she had her bow and arrow but ther quiver was with Sango. Slowly approaching the source of the voices because her instincts had taken over and caution silenced her every move; every hair on her body seemed to be standing on end.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ The thought whispered in her head, as if it too were keeping silent. it wasn't like there was an evident source of danger, but there was something primal stirring within her that warned about venturing further.

Some unknown force, that felt so strange yet so familiar from deep down within Kagome's very soul immobilized every fibre in her body from getting to close to the hushed voices; she literally was having trouble moving her legs, which were cramping up from the restraint.

_'What do I need protection from?'_ Kagome didn't know where the thought came from but suddenly, the force lessened and Kagome almost stumbled to her knees._ 'That was super weird... maybe Mom undercooked the eggs...'_ The option was unlikely but Kagome could not explain the curious reaction.

A sudden coursing urge goaded by curiosity for the truth of the identity of the voices caused Kagome to creep up on all fours until only bushes separated her self from two distinctive figures. A small breeze chilled the sweat that had formed lightly on her face, wide leaves gazed painfully through the foliage, and it took every last restraint that Kagome could manage to choke down the gasp from escaping through quivering lips; tears rolled down her cheeks and within her chest a spark of heat ignited.

...

"Inuyasha, do you understand? The souls of the dead can not sustain my animated life no longer and soon I shall die and never be able to return. You shall never be able to see me again." Kikyo stood meters away from Kagome, beneath the shade of a tree, and within a barrier of her own power. With her, to Kagome's horror, stood Inuyasha, who looked incredible troubled and worried.

"But… what about your soul-collectors? Can't they just…"

"Inuyasha! Please, listen to me. My soul is fading more quickly with each day and there is but only one way for you to save me! Don't you want to save me?" Kikyo interrupted Inuyasha's confused mutterings with sudden harshness and urgency but her ending question held a soft, pleading tone that made Inuyasha flinch.

"How can I save you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha had suddenly grown serious as he laid his hands gently upon Kikyo's arms, looking straight into her eyes. Kagome uttered a slight moan as the pan in her chest intensified, most likely from her breaking heart.

"Isn't it oblivious, Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice had grown even softer as she stepped lightly into Inuyasha's embrace, placing her hands upon his shoulders and gazing up at him. "The only way to save me is by giving me your total and complete acknowledgment of your love for me, and none other. I have been promised that only this can allow my soul to completely accept this body and so that I may truly live again. Thus, we shall be connected, forever".

Kagome could see the hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes, or least she thought she did, for the half second before Inuyasha smiled, began to lean closer, and whispered, "Kikyo, I love you with all my soul. I have always and I will forever. Please, don't leave me…" Inuyasha and Kikyo's kiss stole the ending of his sentence.

_'Nooooooooooooo!'_ Kagome's silent scream was never heard for it was engulfed by fire.

...

White-hot pain seared Kagome through the chest; the pain was so intense, her voice were lost within it. It was as if a sword made of flames had been thrust into her heart and with every beat, fire burned throughout her veins.

A branch scratched her cheek, she hadn't known she had been running, but she was, blindly through the dim forest. For how long, she didn't care, all Kagome could do was run with the fire in her blood fueling her legs for energy as she wept, trying to escape the fire and scene she had just witnessed.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of running, her legs quit on her like traitors, unable to keep up with her broken heart's ambitions. Kagome hit the ground hard, hitting her head against a tree root and knocking her knees into her stomach. After rolling a few more feet, Kagome came to a stop in a small clearing and curled inot a small ball on her side, rocking with the waves of fire.

_'I'm dying'_, repeated itself in her head, which pounded in pain like every other inch of her body. The fire within her was growing hotter and she almost expected steam to spew out of her pores because her blood felt like it was boiling. Never in her life had she felt this much pain, not all at once and at such an increasing rate, it was as if she were being punished by Vulcan himself.

"Kagome…"

The voice rang numbly through her throbbing mind. She reasoned thought it was probably the haze that was heavy set in her head that she heard someone calling her name or perhaps it was her own voice out loud.

Kagome had begun to cry out uncontrollably and her vision was turning gray, whatever this fire was, it was winning; Kagome hadn't had a chance and she vaguely found that she didn't care. She wanted to throw up, to weep, to faint, or die but, the pain had control and it was slow and hot torture.

_'Why won't anyone help me…?'_

A loud gasped escaped her lips and Kagome was slipping into darkness when she thought this, she thought this right before she screamed. In the echo of her own scream, the human-miko, Kagome Higurashi, died.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	2. Chapter 2: A Memory's Summoning

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Two: **A Memory's Summoning**

***Updated-10/21/11**

Death filled his senses; he frowned as the putrid stench of dead flesh filled his nostrils. Blood painted nearby trees and the grass glistened in crimson but with a flick of his wrist, the sword he wielded shed it's taint of blood and with a swift motion, he sheathed it. Stepping deftly around, Sesshomaru strode from the demon's carcass with a mask of vacancy.

The forest was silent now, the aftermath of his battle with the weak demon, and Sesshomaru frowned at the increase in lesser demon activity lately. The wind stirred restlessly among the trees as Sesshomaru walked further. The demons seemed to be searching for something, due to their bold movements, they even dared near his camp and this irritated him.

More often now, Sesshomaru had to waste his energy to destroy pathetic demons and was growing more anxious everyday. He had the sensation that something was coming and that the lesser demons were only the beginning but he couldn't understand why. This irritated him even more but as much as he tried, he could't shake the ominous feeling that something was soon to be required of him, whether he liked it or not.

At the time, he didn't know how right he was.

...

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you're all right, my lord!" Just as Sesshomaru entered the firelight, he was met by a flurry and orange and black. "I knew that you would be successful!"

"Do contain yourself, Rin! The Lord Sesshomaru does not need to be bombarded with your nonsense!"

Unjustified rebellion morphed Rin's facial expression from a smile to annoyance and she tightyl replied, "I am just glad to see him. And, no one asked you, Master Jaken!"

"Why you little…!"

"Jaken. Contain yourself." Sesshomaru curtly cut Jaken short and gracefully sat down. Rin giggled at Jaken and ran to join her lord by the fireside, her smile having returned to her lips. The trio sat in silence for a few moments with only the sounds of the fire's crackle and Ah-Un's muffled snores until Rin turned to her lord..

"My lord, why has there been so many demons about? I mean could it be that Naraku could be behind all of them?" Rin's question was innocent and honest but was never answered. For in that instant, Sesshomaru actually gasped.

Every muscle had gone rigid in his body while Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed into nothing; pupils dilated and claws gouging the ground. Faintly he heard Rin and Jaken's worried calls but his senses were filled with the internal fire that coursed through his veins and had taken control of his body. His entire body shook and shuddered as the inferno scoured through his limbs, his torso and finally setting into his mind.

With a jerk of reflexes and with an arched body, Sesshomaru's mind was filled by a cloud of memories. Flashes of different faces flew past his inner eye and he breathed in sharply, shutting his eyes tightly in the attempt to forcibly shut out this intrusion of his mind, but even the greta lord was powerless to the fire's will. A forced forgotten memory wedged itself into view and Sesshomaru ground his teeth in fury as it replayed in his mind.

...

When Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, he was on his hand and knees panting heavily. Sweat itched the back of his neck and deep scars had been dug by his claws in the earth, he trembled slightly. His expression was far from expressionless but he soon recovered his air of non-difference and having recollected himself, slowly stood.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you all right? Lord Sesshomaru!"

"My lord! What happened to you just now, are you well?"

Jaken's worried, wheezy voice combined with Rin's frightened tone sounded much too loud and Sesshomaru had to fight against the urge to shudder. His internal fire had receded into an intense urging within his heart, goading him onwards, and the fresh wound of revelation from the memory stung his mind and aroused his irritation further. Sesshomaru turned abruptly and began to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru…are you leaving again?" Rin sounded so distressed that the heat dulled for a second within him but returned stronger than before, threatening his hesitation.

"There is something that I must see to." Was all he said before continuing forward, away from the sad faces that loved him, into the clouded day's shadows. After a few minutes of walking, Sesshomaru began to run as the heat quickened its pulse and he sped towards the call heralded by the memory that proceeded to replayed over and over in his mind.

...

_A torch flickered in a faint breeze as a man raised his voice slightly, "_ Lord Masaru has spoken, Sesshomaru. To end this feud once and for all, this blood oath will seal these promises and once again, the territories of the East and West can coexist without swords clashing."

"Father…"

"Sesshomaru, that is enough. I do not wish anymore disrespect to the East. the West owes Lord Masaru a great deal of gratitude for finally agreeing to come to a truce with these promises." _The Great Dog Demon turned from his enraged son to face the Eastern lord, his expression diplomatic and even._

"Lord Masaru. My son, Sesshomaru will uphold his part of this blood oath as you have promised that you will stay true to yours. I am relieved that we may at last put this…'ordeal' behind us and prepare for the future."

"I too agree with you, old friend. The East acknowledges it's own faults as you, the West, have also made mistakes. Hopefully, with this oath events for the better will be set into motion."

"Indeed, Masaru. Now, let us get this done."

_The Great Dog Demon stepped back to face the demons before him, his son to his right and the Lord Masaru to his left, who outstretched their left arms with their palms up. With his right index claw raised he recited_, "The sands of time shall not fade this oath of blood which will bind Sesshomaru, son of the West, and Masaru, Lord of the East, together through the Unbreakable Promise, who's guardian is death. Be this it shall remain until the deeds pledged are completed. The West shall protect the East's future and the East shall protect the West's leader."

_The Great Dog Demon then quickly sliced down each of palms in front of him with his claw to reveal two lines of blood. Lord Masaru and Sesshomaru faced each other and clasped hands. A burst of crimson light flashed as the blood oath was completed… _

...

The memory faded from view in his mind but the heavy fog remained, hot and thick from the controlling heat. Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to wonder down to his left empty sleeve where his arm had been cut away by his cursed half-brother, Inuyasha. His left hand had still bore the scar made from that promise and losing it only further aided in forgetting any involvement with the East.

Pride smothered the truth from him for he knew what was happening and to where he was headed. The memory that plagued him was of his younger self, the Eastern lord Masaru and his own father, the Lord of the West. This was the Summoning of the Blood Oath, the oath that Sesshomaru had forgotten in blinding and relentess hate.

_i'How can this be? How can I be controlled this way by an oath; which had been broken when… the East failed!'_ /iSesshomaru's angry thoughts did nothing but fuel the urge's ambition. i_'Father... what treachery was performed that night?'/i_

Faster and faster Sesshomaru ran, his snarls vibrating from within his throat, until the heat exploded into a white light that blinded Sesshomaru who skidded to a halt at the mouth of a clearing. Beyond his cover of trees, the agonized moans of a woman's pain stabbed at Sesshomaru's ears and the heat within his blood urged him onward.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken To Your Destiny

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Three: **Awaken To Your Destiny**

****Updated 10/21/111**

_'What joke is this?'_

Sesshomaru had entered the clearing, drawn to it by force, and was staring down at the crumpled figure who moaned as if in agony, which Sesshomaru could tell that she was. _'Disgusting'._ The girl's back was to him, she lay on her left side, with her legs to her chest, and arms wrapped around her head and was shaking violently.

Only her weeping broke her moans of anguish and she was completely unaware of Sesshomaru's presence. Sesshomaru stood where he was, for it was useless to try and leave the pathetic human in front of him for the oath rooted him in place, and just looked down at the human with growing detest. Even remaining stationary provoked the oath's threatening heat to rise.

_'This…'human' is the East's..?'_ Sesshomaru's scoff interrupted his thoughts and he sneered disgust down to the sniveling creature that had called him. Anger boiled up from its primal origins, harassing and stoking the fire in increase in temperature in retaliation; Sesshomaru could feel his true form stirring anxiously and he cracked his claws reflexively. He breathed deeply through his nostrils, intending to calm his rising rage at fate, when he nearly choked as his eyes momentarily;y went wide with surprise. The air was filed with the scent of demonic blood.

As faint as it had been when he first arrived, he didn't even notice it with his senses blinded by the blood oath. Now, however, he rebuked himself for being so careless. The clearing vibrated and reverberated with the pulsing of the increasingly strong demonic aura and his true form stirred once more within him, interested.

For the first time, in centuries, Sesshomaru felt uneasy, and it was a sensation that he was uncomfortable with. He was accustomed to having a grasp on thing, being in control, and bearing the respect that was his right for being of the royal bloodline. Still, curiosity wormed itself into his mind and he wondered the identity of the human girl, who was obviously the source of the demonic aura.

Against his better judgment, he took a step forward and it was as if she heard his silent curiosity. His foot fell soundless upon the grass and the girl moaned louder in pain. Grasping her head with intensity, she rolled over onto her back and kicked out with her feet as she cried out in pain, eyes tight with agony and tears had soaked her cheeks.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen and his mouth opened unbidden in recognition. "Kagome?"

For a moment it looked like she had heard him and opened her eyes to search blindly around but quickly reclosed them as another spasm shot through her body; her entire body jerked and she sounded as if she has having trouble breathing properly.

He stepped closer to her and stopped to look down at her, his expression stoic once more. he felt no pity, nor sadness as he watched the girl die, but he did look upon her with veiled anger and resentment. The heat inside him was rising and Kagome was now crying out without end; Sesshomaru wanted to step on her throat to silence her but the fire wouldn't let him. Arching her back and screaming, her cries were in tune with the pulsation of the fire's rising temperature within Sesshomaru. He was sure that she was consumed by fire as well, though much hotter. Again, he felt no pity.

Sesshomaru elegantly bent down and reached out with his right hand and swiftly caught Kagome's flinging left hand, save she might smack him in face. In that moment, everything went quiet. Kagome gasped loudly and opened her eyes, seeing Sesshomaru through unseeing eyes. Sesshomaru blinked in empty response to the look but only thought, _'who is this human girl really? This wench of Inuyasha's who wears foreign garments and possesses the powers of a miko... how could she possibly be Her?'_

Kagome's eyes began to close slowly and she released her breath shallowly but caught it again with a violent gasp. No power of any miko could've saved her from the tsunami of fire that crashed against her human body.

She screamed a glass-shattering scream as her soul, her mind and her body were each ripped apart in turn by the searing inferno, almost literally burning her from the inside out. Kagome's world went black with fire and heat as her death's companions. The last conscious feeling she felt was a presence near her dying body and another warmth, which was different from the inferno, within her left hand.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human girl as her eyes went wide, her scream echoing in his ears, and the blood oath's sigh of triumph within his head, before a bright, silvery light blinded and surrounded him.

...

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi rushed at Kagome as she entered her classroom.

"Kagome! How was your weekend?" Yuri asked while sitting down.

"Oh, well… you know, same old stuff. Nothing too exciting, you know. What about you?" Kagome answered sweetly as she busied herself by opening her book bag.

"Oh don't give us that, Kagome. We know that Hojo was looking for you on Friday. Did he ask you out again?" Yuka chimed in with a mischievous look and preceded to wiggle her eyebrows knowingly. Kagome blushed.

"Well… I might've met up with Hojo…" she said finally giving in.

Kagome's friends gasped and all started talking all at once and bombarded Kagome with questions until the bell rung. By the time school ended, her friends had heard all of the date's details and Kagome was walking home smiling to herself. The date had been fun and innocent, with a movie and then Hojo had offered to walk her home. Her friends had almost fainted when she told then that he had kissed her on the cheek before bidding her goodnight.

Arriving home, she called out for her mom but no one answered. Guessing that they were at the store, Kagome ran upstairs to her room, dropped her bag on the floor and flung herself onto her bed. Today had been so exhausting and Kagome found herself drifting off into a much needed nap when she heard something. At first she ignored it but then, it became insistent. Grudgingly rising from her bed, Kagome slowly stood and listened.

The sounds, which sounded an awful lot like whispering, were coming from her bathroom down the hall. Kagome walked undaunted towards the bathroom door and raised her hand to turn knob. No fear controlled or hesitated her movements, strange as it may sound, as Kagome opened the door and the whispering stopped. Odd...

Kagome stood perplexed in the doorframe and continued into the bathroom looking around. _'Maybe I'm more tired then I realized, or going crazy from school. I mean, come on? I'm hearing voices now...'_ Kagome thought when she turned to leave but stopped before the mirror and stared.

Instead of staring at her own reflection, a beautiful and strangely familiar woman was staring intently back at her. Kagome gasped and was about to run but was paralyzed with surprise when the mirro woman's suddenly ut through the silence.

"Kagome, it is time. Time to awaken from this charade that has covered your mind. The call has been heralded and the oath has kept the promise. You must waken now and claim your blood if you wish for truth!"

"But…?"_ 'What the hell was going on? I am going crazy!'_

"There is no time for hesitation! You must choose!"

The woman's appearance changed with the anger in her voice. Her eyes turned red and her fangs glistened with menace but she quickly recovered her calm disposition, though the strain of doing so was evident in her expression. "The longer you stay within this dream-world, the harder it will be for your current mind to grasp your true body. If you don't accept your fate now, your mind will be lost and the Kagome who stands before me will be replaced by myself."

Kagome blinked, still trying desperately to make sense of the situation and in a small voice she managed to ask, "So...that means that you are?"

The woman in the mirror answered in a flat tone, "Kagome. I am you, an alter ego in your terms, but in reality I am your demonic blood personified. This is your only chance, however. Choose to either stay here and live as a human and die in this dream. Or, allow your destiny to fill your blood, return to reality, and accept your birthright. Choose now".

Kagome was frozen with shock. She had no idea what this…_'woman'_ was talking about. Demon blood? Birthright? She had lived her entire life in Japan and to hear that it was all a dream was unnerving and downright fiction. The woman was alien-looking enough to have come straigt out of a sci-fi novel, with her night black hair and strange blue markings on either side of her face, that Kagome felt the truth in her words but what reason she knew not. In all honesty, Kagome was trying hard not to either run screaming or burst out laughing from the random absurdity of the the whole situation

She did neither of these things but instead focused her gaze on the the elongated silver-shaded diamond on the mirror-woman's forehead and the symbol held Kagome transfixed. She raised her own hand to rub her forehead, for the spot had begun to tingle, when a jolt of truth electrified her and she stumbled backwards. A montage of memories on fast forward struck her mind of her life in the feudal era, of Inuyasha, the Sacred Jewel shards, of fire...

_'How could I have forgotten?'_ The thought came with the ghost of fire that forced her lips to move, "I choose to awaken and face my destiny".

Kagome's mirror alter ego only nodded at her answer and simply said. "Trust him."

...

Kagome opened her eyes to discover that the mirror with the alter ego woman and her bathroom were gone and Kagome was looking up at... Sesshomaru? The first thought that came to her fuzzy mind was, _'What now?'_

_..._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gaze of Topaz

Chapter Four: **The Gaze of Topaz**

Blinking against a bright light, Kagome looked up to the figure that kneeled over her. The light haloed his long hair, the source was unknown, while his face lay in shadows. Kagome knew his identity however; who could not? With eyes of imperial topaz that stared down at her with immense intensity from beneath a sapphire moon that laid upon his forehead.

_'Perhaps… I am still in the dream world…'_ Was Kagome's first thought and her face revealed all her confusion to Sesshomaru's constant downward stare as the light faded and disappeared behind him.

Feeling her face turning red Kagome gasped at the realization that the fire, which had been her torturer, was gone; the only heat she felt now the burn of her blush and the remainder of warmth in her empty left hand.

Jolting upward to a sitting position, and barely missing colliding with Sesshomaru, Kagome groaned with pain and disappointment when she doubled over again as a wave of dizziness made her head swim.  
"Oh… it feels like I've been thrown down a mountain!" Kagome complained out loud, not intentionally, but it was the truth. Everywhere hurt and felt uncomfortably foreign and raw. Forcefully drawing herself out of lightheadedness, Kagome became aware that Sesshomaru was still kneeling and was continuing to stare studiously at her.

Raising her eyebrow at Sesshomaru, Kagome said, "Okay, I understand that you really are here now… wait. Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" She knew that she sounded ridiculous but Kagome never would've guessed that when she woke from dying, Sesshomaru would be the one who would be kneeling over her.

She didn't expect an answer and didn't receive one. The demon lord was motionless as he stared at her and Kagome soon began to fidget under his perpetual gaze. She began to wonder if she had sprouted another eye or some other oddity and shook her head slightly at such foolishness.

Impatient with Sesshomaru, Kagome turned from him and began to stand. Or, at least, tried to stand. Barely making it upright, her legs gave out on her and Kagome fell onto her knees with a thud. Landing with a whimper, Kagome panted from the slight movement's exertions and was surprised at how weak she was.

_'Then again'_, Kagome bemused, _'I was burned from the inside out. I guess not being able to even stand comes with the package'._ She sneaked a glance backward through her hair at Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes at the amusement she found in his eyes.

_'I'll show him…'_ Kagome thought purposely while catching her breath and she slowly moved to try again. Making further than the last attempt, the excitement of the feat was thwarted quickly as Kagome began to topple forward again; however, she never met the ground…

...

Sesshomaru stared at the girl; his face giving no clues to the furious anger, confusion, and redundant wonder that he felt and questioned, while the scent of burnt cloth stung his nostrils. Her face was easily readable of her confusion, exhaustion, pain and embarrassment; and, it was her face that held Sesshomaru so captivated and overwrought with hidden emotions.

Lost within his numerous thoughts, he was almost surprised when Kagome suddenly shot upward into a sitting position and he watched her with disgust as she winced and moaned with pain. He made no motion to aid the girl and had no intention to do so but simply observed her actions.

Sesshomaru ignored a question when the girl directed one at him and instead thought, _'she has no recollection or knowledge what the Summoning by the Blood Oath of myself has done to her'._ Sesshomaru inwardly smirked whilst he watched her fidget under his gaze and shake her head slightly.

Avoiding his eyes Kagome turned her back toward him. He was amused at her impatience with him and he watched as she tried to stand. Her body looked so fragile that Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when the girl weakly collapsed.

He restrained the compulsion to aid the girl, for he was certain that it was due to the contract of the Blood Oath, and settled to continue to observe. Her back shook as she panted each breath to steady her quick heartbeat. Sesshomaru admitted that her determination and will was admirable, however pathetic her display was.

Her head shifted to the right and through her curtain of raven hair, curious eyes met his stare. He felt the amusement flash behind his eyes and Sesshomaru knew that the girl saw it too for she narrowed her eyes and turned away. The slow inhale she made was easily audible to Sesshomaru and he realized that she was about to attempt to stand again.

Just then, a light breeze shifted through Sesshomaru's hair and he stiffened as it met his nose. The scent that choked his senses was regrettably familiar and Sesshomaru whipped his head toward the direction of the scent's origin.

Baring his fangs and growling, Sesshomaru moved even more quicker than the wave of heat that shot through his entire body with the Oath's signature. Moving so fast, that every thing seemed to be in slow motion, Sesshomaru stood as he turned to see Kagome stumbling forward and was falling. Pushing powerfully with his legs against the ground, head bent down and fangs bared, Sesshomaru rushes forward with the speed of a true demon, catches the girl in mid-fall, and runs into the forest's shadows to get as far away from the clearing as fast as possible.

...

His eyes are closed but he hears her sigh with relief and his ears twitch when the barrier around them fades. Opening his eyes, her smile is there to greet him and he feels his own mirror hers. Her eyes hold him in a trance and the life that could be seen within them is a sight that he hasn't seen for half a century. He leans closer to her, her sweet and rich scent intoxicating, and with her hot breath whispering the promise of another kiss to his lips; Inuyasha hesitates.

Kikyo opens her eyes to Inuyasha's hesitation and worry replaces the happiness in her eyes, with the trace of fear. Inuyasha has turned from her and he stiffens in their embrace. Kikyo's barrier has completely faded and the wind has finally been allowed entry to their circle. The barrier had protected them, covered them and had isolated them from all elements, sounds, and forces and ultimately, had blocked Inuyasha from hearing Kagome's cries of heartbreak from being heard.

With the wind, came the smells of the forest, the freshness of coming rain and the scent of blood to Inuyasha's nose.

"I smell the blood of demons." Said Inuyasha, instinctively grasping his Tetsusaiga.

"Indeed. I sense the auras of two great demons as well. The aura of one it seems is growing stronger." Kikyo added, understanding Inuyasha's actions as she retrieved her bow and quiver.

Inuyasha only nodded and motioned for Kikyo to get on his back. "Hold on tight."

He began to run westward, toward the origin of the strong demonic aura, curious as to what they were going to find, anxious at the thought of battle, and Inuyasha felt the inkling of worry when he realized that Kagome was supposed to have returned today. Guilt seeped into his consciousness, with Kikyo warm against his back, and Inuyasha forced himself to focus.

_'Kagome… I hope you're all right'_

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections

Chapter Five: **Reflections**

After traveling for no less then half an hour and dodging around a large tree, Inuyasha began to slow and finally ceased his and Kikyo's flight to face a small clearing obscured by dense bushes. A pitiful excuse of a breeze did little to dissipate the dense cloud of demonic aura that resonated from the clearing. Inuyasha growled and drew his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, be cautious. The demon could still be nearby; however, I do not sense any live presences". Kikyo warned Inuyasha as she nocked an arrow and held her bow at the ready.

Inuyasha only grunted in acknowledgment, which annoyed Kikyo, for his focus was on what his sense of smell was telling him. All around he smelt the putrid scent of demon, and a strong one at that, but he also caught the faint wisps of other scents.

To his astonishment, he recognized two. The first made him furrow his brow but as he caught he second, Inuyasha stepped back with a gasp and then he quickly rushed forward through the brush with Kikyo calling out his name in surprise.

_'Kagome!'_ Inuyasha thought furiously.

Kikyo fought through the bushes after Inuyasha, cursing subtly when a branch caught her sleeve. She emerged into the clearing to find Inuyasha kneeling in the centre, with his head bent over something he held, and Tetsusaiga stabbed into the ground. Kikyo hesitated before approaching him, casting a weary eye to the surrounding trees, and finally she slowly walked forward to kneel by his side.

Looking around Inuyasha's shaking body, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at what she saw. Clutched within his claws were the burnt remnants of cloth; cloth at which Kikyo resentfully recognized. Who else would wear such strange looking garments then none other than Kikyo's own reincarnation?

Kikyo's inner hatred was interrupted when Inuyasha spoke, with his face shadowed and hidden behind his hair, through clenched teeth, "No. Kagome… She's dead, Kikyo!"

Faking a gasp and moving to hold Inuyasha in her arms Kikyo held him while he grieved and, as she comforted her love, a devious smile spread faintly upon her lips and all she felt was satisfaction.

...

Kagome found herself being carried by a strong arm supporting her around her midsection and moving incredibly fast. The trees and foliage were nothing but blurs in the evening's light and fear spiked throughout her at the speed at which she was traveling.

The last thing she remembered, she had been falling after failing to stand yet again when she had been suddenly grabbed with such force that Kagome had momentarily blacked out. Looking upward, Kagome found that she was in the grasp of Sesshomaru, to her annoyance, and had no idea where she was going.

His face captivated her none the less: his eyes blazing with intensity, seeing only in front of him and taking no notice to her; his mouth set into a freighting snarl with his fangs clearly apparent. She couldn't help but admit that he looked impressive.

_'What could have happened in such a short time for Sesshomaru to show such… emotion! And more importantly… Why is he kidnapping me?'_ Kagome's thoughts turned from confusion to anger.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What's the deal? Let me down! You have no right to take me like this! Sesshomaru! Are you even listening to me, Sesshomaru?"

No matter how much she shouted or tried to get his attention, nothing Kagome did could provoke Sesshomaru's attention to her. She dismissed trying to pry out of the demon's strong grip out of fear of propelling head first into a tree at the speed they were going. Not good. So, while losing feeling in her legs and the pressure created by Sesshomaru's arm making her stomach hurt, Kagome settled in being kidnapped by the demon lord.

...

Dusk had begun to crawl through the breaks in the leaves of the forest to leave shadows in its wake when Kagome began to drift off from boredom and exhaustion. With her lids heavy as stones, Kagome nearly closed her eyes when she shot them wide open again. Aghast, Kagome stared wide-eyed and awestruck at her hands, more importantly, her claws.

_'Wait, claws! What is going on here? Okay, breathe Kagome. Maybe you're just dreaming…'_ Her sleeping theory was disproved when she whimpered after drawing blood from a very sharp pinch. _'Okay, bad idea. But… What has happened to me?'_ Taking in ever detail of the deadly sharp points of the claws that extened about half and inch from her nail beds; they gleamed in pleasure from being discovered.

"Okay, I've had enough! Sesshomaru, STOP! Ahhh!"

Kagome shouted as close to the demon's ear as she could and screamed in surprised when he suddenly skidded to a halt. Ignoring his increasingly loud growls toward her, Kagome spoke purposely to Sesshomaru, "Thank you. Now, would you put me down already and… Oomph!" Sesshomaru cut off the rest of the girl's sentence by dropping her roughly to the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem, Sesshomaru? What have I done to deserve being first, kidnapped by you, and then you drop me like a sack of potatoes?"

"Keep your voice down, girl!" Sesshomaru growled in response.

Kagome blushed and covered her mouth slightly; she hadn't realized that she was shouting and Sesshomaru obviously didn't want to draw attention. For a moment she just watched him, calming herself down, as he eyed the darkness around him.

_'I've never seen Sesshomaru this… nervous!'_ Kagome thought as she looked down again at her hands and her claws drew her interest away from Sesshomaru and doubt flooded her. Suddenly, a voice whispered within her head. Kagome focused to hear and realized that she was rehearing the woman in the mirror's final words. _Trust him._

Steadying herself with a deep breath, Kagome faced Sesshomaru and said, " Look, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry that I shouted but… you have no idea how confused I am. This day has been…" Kagome hesitated, trying to find the right word. Sesshomaru slightly looked at her as she bent her head in defeat. "This day has been awful. Just, awful. I feel so alone with no one to help me. I'm confused, sore, exhausted and I feel almost sick to my stomach. I feel like I'm angry at nothing yet, everything! I'm exasperated because no one will answer me and my..." A sob faltered Kagome's release of twisted emotions; she hadn't realized she was crying.

Kagome's sobbing broke the silence of the forest until Sesshomaru spoke without warning, "First off, girl, from now on you will address by 'Lord' Sesshomaru. Someone in your position has no right to address me so informally".

Kagome weakly nodded before Sesshomaru continued. "Also, know that I am not here out of my own choice". Sesshomaru cut Kagome off when she opened her mouth to speak with a stern, emotionless tone. "Before you interrupt, girl, try to realize that there are more important factors involved then your selfish feelings."

With a look of hurt and hopelessness, Kagome began to stand.

"Where are you going, girl?"

"Okay, I've had enough of you calling me 'girl'. I have a name you know, and I know that you know it. I'm pretty sure I heard you say it when I was dying, or whatever happened to me. You tell me to address you with respect? Well, maybe the least you can do is address ME with my proper name". Kagome finished looking straight at Sesshomaru, successfully being able to stand.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and venomously regarded Kagome and growled, "If you were anyone else, you would be dead for such disrespect and impudence. Watch your tongue, wench. My patience runs thin. Consider yourself lucky that unfortunately I cannot strike you down".

Kagome stood unaffected by the venom in Sesshomaru's voice and was too tired to care or wonder by what he meant when he said that he couldn't kill her. "Well, 'wench' isn't even better and as for killing me, go ahead. But before you do, can you please explain to me why I have, ah… claws?"

Surprise, and to Kagome's amazement, understanding eased the anger out of the demon's eyes and with no expression he said, "Before you say more, walk through the brush to your left and end your ignorance".

A blank expression spread across Kagome's face and after realizing that Sesshomaru was serious, she slowly turned and awkwardly made her way through the bushes to find herself at a pond's edge.

Twilight casted the rising moon's light into the pool to fill it with perfection; the water's surface was still and calm. _'Like a mirror…'_ came Kagome's unbidden thought. Kneeling painfully and ungracefully by the pond's shore, Kagome slowly leaned over to reveal her real reflection for the first time since that morning back home.

What she saw was so shocking that she couldn't even gasp because staring back at Kagome was the face of the dream's alter-ego version of herself; except this time, the reflection mirrored Kagome's own look of astonishment and horror and she knew that it was truly her own.

Shaking violently, Kagome managed to weakly whisper, "Wh-what am I?"

"A demon." Responded Sesshomaru.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries and Accusations

Chapter Six: **Discoveries and Accusations **

"A demon?" Those twos words rebounded inside Kagome's ears and stripped reality from her mind; the truth resonated inside her heart with the words outspoken however. So badly Kagome wanted to tear her gaze from her own horrified, foreign expression in the water's reflection but her body refused to listen.

Opening her mouth to speak, Kagome only managed a faint squeak. Her confusion was solved when the breath she hadn't realized she was holding forced her to take a few deep, reassuring gulps of air before trying to speak again.

"But… but how? How can I be a, a demon?" Shaking, Kagome more asked herself this question than Sesshomaru; who, seemed content to remained silent behind her.

Her unwavering gaze could see every detail of the reflection, which was clear and sharp, even with the darkness of the approaching night. The terrified girl staring back at her was an exact clone of the alter ego woman from the mirror in Kagome's dream but with one exception; while the woman's eyes had been cold and dark, the eyes that stared back at Kagome were beautiful.

Leaning closer Kagome could see that her eyes, which had always been a dull brown, and changed into a soft silver-gray with tiny flecks of deep emerald green. Her dark lashes were tear stained but her new eyes remained bright and enchanting.

Kagome saw her eyes shift upward and, with a soundless gasp, discovered that the same elongated, silver diamond symbol had appeared upon her forehead. Just as it had captivated her when she saw it on her alter ego, Kagome found herself transfixed by it again.

Further investigating her newly transformed body, Kagome discovered that along with her claws, she now had fangs. Her ears had lengthened and were now pointed, similar to Sesshomaru's, her hair had grown about a foot and now had thin streaks of silver throughout it, dark blue stripes adorned both sides of her face and also her arms and Kagome flushed when she realizes what she was wearing.

Instead of her school uniform that she was wearing when she arrived in the feudal era, she now wore a thin, silk robe with bell sleeves and a sash than was tied around her waist. It had a faint luster and was a shade of silver; the silk flowed and felt like spun quicksilver.

To Kagome, this was one of the more major surprises because she had no idea she was wearing such a garment. _'How long have I been wearing this?'_ The possibilities arose and in thought, Kagome reddened. And it was a good thing that her back was to the demon lord, because when she sneaked a peak underneath the robe she saw naked skin beneath. She groaned and cringed at the thought of Sesshomaru finding her naked and dressing her!

Too embarrassed to ask, she sat back on her heels instead, closed her eyes and with a sigh Kagome spoke, "Sesshom… 'Lord' Sesshomaru, what has happened to me?"

"As I told you before, girl, you are a demon. Learn to listen". Sesshomaru answered dryly and added more venomously, "An inuyoukai to be more precise".

Only nodding her head, Kagome responded in hushed voice, "A dog demon? I see. Why did this happen to me?"

"This happened, because you were never human. You have always been a demon and it is time for you to accept it". Hardness leached into Sesshomaru's words, as he controlled his anger and had no intention to explain further.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, while questions flooded her tired mind, and she felt extremely exhausted "Oh… I see." Was all she could say before her vision hazed and everything went black and she knew no more.

...

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree and silently watched the girl stare at her transformed self in the mirror of the water's edge. Seething anger fumed throughout his body and even he, Lord Sesshomaru, was struggling to contain his true form from stirring.

Every once in while, he would hear the girl gasp or subtly moan which only fueled his annoyance. The Oath's heat was also rising with his temper, threatening him if he tried to leave or strike, which only caused Sesshomaru to become angrier.

Feeling his lip rise in a snarl, Sesshomaru cracked his right hand threateningly. _'Restraint! Curse upon that night, which I was forced into becoming a slave to the words of my father! Curse upon this wench of a girl that has chained me here through blood! Why must I endure this?'_

His inner contemplation almost distracted Sesshomaru from hearing a question that the girl directed at him. He answered both questions she asked expressionlessly but could not keep all the anger from seeping into his responses. Inwardly he knew that he being cruel but he felt no regret.

"Oh… I see", he heard from the girl before she began to sway. Instinctively, Sesshomaru rushed forward and caught the girl before she collapsed into the water. His actions earning his release from the Oath's heat which taunted him with a simmer of satisfaction and triumph; at which he growled in response to.

Holding the unconscious girl in his arm, Sesshomaru again stared at her face just as he had when she first wakened in the clearing. He didn't stare at her obvious beauty, nor did he admire the smoothness of her skin, what held him transfixed so was the silver diamond symbol that lay upon her forehead.

Even without the knowledge of the Blood Oath, Sesshomaru could have recognized who this girl was simply by this symbol, although he hadn't seen the symbol for well over two centuries. _'Ever since that night…'_ he thought faintly.

Just as his own symbol, the Sapphire Moon, symbolized his lordship and rule of the West, the symbol he saw now was the Silver Diamond of the East. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in finality. "The heir to the Eastern throne has finally shown herself". He spoke this out loud, before picking the girl up and walking into the night.

...

The fire crackled innocently within a rough circle of somber faces. It was after dusk, the moon peaking weakly behind thin clouds and the wind restless among the trees. Inuyasha, together with Kikyo, had returned to his groups of friends in Kaede's village with the remnants of Kagome's uniform jealously clenched within his claws.

They had been met by the worried faces of Sango, Miroku and Shippo, which had quickly turned from worry to horror and finally anger after hearing Inuyasha quietly informed them of the detection of the strong presence of the demonic aura, the discovery of the burnt uniform and, ultimately, Kagome's fate.

Seeing Kikyo holding his hand, Sango had exploded angrily at Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face, accusing him that if he hadn't been with Kikyo he would've been there to save Kagome.

Miroku remained silent, his face between anger and sadness, only moving to grab the hysteric Sango to comfort her in his arms.

Kirara roared mournfully into the night, nearly drowning out Shippo's endless crying. "Ka… Kagome! No, she can't be dead. She just can't! It's all your fault, Inuyasha! Waa!"

Inuyasha kept mute and didn't deny any of the accusations, nor did he get angry when Sango slapped him. Absently he felt Kikyo put her arm protectively over his, and sensed her anger toward his friends' charges. He was only aware of the incredible guilt and sense of loss that surrounded his heart and the charred remains of Kagome's uniform within his hand.

It was this silence that effected the others to quiet themselves and it was this silence that now lay around the fire of their camp. Kikyo lay asleep against his left shoulder, Miroku held the exhausted Sango as she slept in his lap as he dozed sitting against a tree. Shippo was curled up with Kirara; his broken, hushed sobs were the other sounds to be heard above the fire's crackle.

Through empty eyes, Inuyasha saw all this before he looked down to his right hand. The uniform was still soft where it wasn't burned, still smelt of Kagome's exotic scent, and it was only his imagination that he still felt the imprint of her body's heat in the cloth.

One tear fell from his right eye, hidden from Kikyo, but not from Miroku who abruptly said quietly, "Inuyasha. I just wanted to let you know that while you were away earlier, now I know why, Sango and I had found Kagome's yellow bag by the Bone Easter's Well. Since we felt no evil presence, we thought that she was with you". Miroku looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes before saying, "we didn't go looking for her because we thought she was safe". With that, Miroku closed his eyes and settled into sleep while stroking Sango's hair.

All Inuyasha could think in response was, _'What have I done?'_

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	7. Chapter 7: The Twilight Mists

Chapter Seven: **The Twilight Mists**

Wisps of dreams flew faintly within the fog of Kagome's subcoincous like spirits in a swamp. Everything was blurred and out of focus. Many faces appeared some familiar while many were strangers and Kagome saw these briefly before each faded within mist.

Soon, the fleeting images settled into a world of fog and endless twilight. Murkiness surrounded her legs and Kagome found herself walking alone through the twilight. She was wearing a luxurious silver kimono, her hair done up with jeweled combs, and a formidable sword hung at her side in a sheath.

She walked endlessly and nobly with her head help high until she came upon a large tree. As the mists shifted a figure appeared sitting beneath it and Kagome stopped a few meters from where the man sat.

He remained in shadows but when he spoke, Kagome realized that this was a man of power and who was hardened from battle, "It is good to see you again, Kagome, and such a beautiful woman you've become too".

Kagome said nothing nor did she further approach the stranger. With all pleasantness out of his voice, the man spoke again," Although the joy that I feel to see you again floods my heart, take haste to the East so that we may reunite in person, child".

A breeze drifted through Kagome's hair and shuffled her kimono. "Who are you?" The tree began to fade and the mists began to thicken and Kagome felt herself slipping into darkness. Before her eyes closed, she heard the man say faintly, "Your past".

...

Kagome didn't open her eyes right away when she woke. Instead, the sounds of the night soothed her heavy head and the fog that made it so. The night's air was cooling against her hot skin and the croaks of frogs and the symphony of cricket song was conducted by the wind in the trees was a lullaby in her ears.

The dream was still vivid and no matter how much she tried, Kagome could not remember the face of the man she saw. Putting the puzzling dream out of her mind, Kagome concentrated on the innumerable aches and pains that represented her body; even the slight swaying which cradled her caused her muscles to groan in pain.

_'Wait, swaying?'_ Taking her focus off herself, Kagome realized that she was being carried by one strong arm that ran down the middle of her back and cradled her just underneath her backside; her left cheek lay against the firmness of a hardened chest beneath the incredible softness of fur.

Flushing, Kagome opened her eyes to look upon Sesshomaru. He seemed to be deep in thought and pondered something great but he must have sensed her body tense for her idly met her stare.

Feeling her eyes widen and her face turning a hot crimson, Kagome quickly broke the connection. Aware that Sesshomaru had stopped walking, Kagome quietly asked to be set down.

Gracefully, Sesshomaru let her feet meet the path and lowered his arm to his side before stepping back a few steps. Kagome gave him a questioning look. She could tell that she'd been asleep for a maximum of a couple of hours because no light pierced the night's eternity yet.

_'What could have happened in a few hours that Sesshomaru went from dropping me to the ground to lightly setting me down?'_ Her confused question only got tangled in the already giant collection of unanswered questions that filled her head.

Kagome was determined to have at least one question answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you mind in answering a few questions of mine or else I think I'm going to go insane! You're the only one who has been helping me so you're the only one I can… that I can trust".

Sesshomaru slowly looked Kagome over, taking in accord the high placement of her chin, her strong shoulders, and unblinking eyes. Kagome waited for him to answer. Satisfied with what he found he quietly responded, "You must understand if I am to answer any questions of yours, that I am here only to uphold an Unbreakable Promise and not out of choice. Also, know that there are a couple of questions that I can not answer".

"Okay, but what is an 'Unbreakable Promise'?" inquired Kagome.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sesshomaru hesitated before he said, "Before you say more, let us move out of the open".

Kagome slowly followed Sesshomaru to a small alcove surrounded by thick trees. He seemed to note her body's shaking for he built a small fire and lit it. Easing herself near to the heat, Kagome felt the many knots in her back loosen. Still, she gave Sesshomaru an arched brow, prompting him to continue.

When Sesshomaru finally spoke, he spoke slowly, as if to word his sentences carefully, "To answer you, an Unbreakable Promise is an oath between two demons that offer a pledge for one another that is binding till death. Sealed by blood, the oath will send the Summoning, a fire within their blood, to ensure that the Promise is completed. If a member of the Promise breaks the oath, the punishment is death".

Kagome had never heard Sesshomaru speak for such a length and it even looked as if he didn't enjoy it himself. Gathering her thoughts and this new information, Kagome formed her next question. "So… the fire that I felt before, it burned throughout me and it felt like my blood was boiling, that was because of this Unbreakable Promise that your apart of?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, it was. It was a similar fire that brought me to you".

"How am I involved with this, 'Unbreakable Promise? I've only seen you the few rare times in my travels with my fr…. my group".

Sesshomaru inwardly noted he girl's sudden nervousness and hesitation but she was staring at her claws, waiting for an answer. "That is not for me to say".

Kagome only nodded slowly. Quickly changing the subject, she inquired, "When did you make this Promise?"

Sesshomaru shifted slightly and looked uncomfortable but answered, "A long time ago".

The tone in his voice stopped Kagome from pushing the subject, although her curiosity arose. Instead she asked, "What exactly did this Summoning of you do to me?"

Throwing another branch onto the fire, Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. "The Oath's fire forced me to run to you while you lay deep within its grasp. As I neared, I assume that the fire blazed hotter", Kagome's gasp urged Sesshomaru to continue, " and when I came upon your body, the fire completely consumed your human blood and…"

"My human blood? What do you mean? You said that I've 'always been a demon' although I lived as a human for all of my life until now. Now, you say that I have both human and demon blood. Am I a hanyou…?" Kagome interruptive rant ended suddenly when she caught sight of Sesshomaru's face. Settling down again, Kagome apologized and waited for the lord to resume speaking, if he was going to.

After a few silent minutes, Sesshomaru sighed and said sternly, "If you want any questions answered, do not interrupt me again". Absently stroking his boa of fur to calm his irritancy, he spoke again, "As I was saying, the fire of the Oath consumed your human blood and burned it away. I did not lie when I told you have always been a demon; your human blood and life has been nothing more then a disguise. The Oath burned this disguise away so you could be your true self again".

Falling silent, Sesshomaru allowed for his words to sink in. He saw her now, struggling to understand and absorb his words. It surprised him that he remembered this much from a single conversation that he was apart of under the cover of darkness. _'So long ago…'_ he thought distantly before the girl spoke quietly through his thoughts.

"Human blood, a disguise... A disguise from what?" so quietly she spoke.

"That, I cannot answer for it is not for me to say".

"And why not!" Kagome couldn't contain her writing emotions no longer and was shouting, "Why must you tell me that the life I've known has been nothing but a lie and then say that some Oath that happened a long time ago has now suddenly ripped my life in two!" Shaking and crying Kagome laid her face in her hands and wept; for herself and for the injustices that this day has given her, and she felt like she would never cease.

Above her sobs, came Sesshomaru's voice of reason, "I cannot say because I am not the one who shall explain this to you, that lies with another. You've asked your questions and I have responded, so do not question me why. Soon enough you will understand until then, girl, why do you weep?"

It took a few moments for Kagome to realize that Sesshomaru had asked her a question. "Wha… what did you say?"

Looking away slightly, Sesshomaru lowered his voice, "I will not repeat myself. Learn to listen".

Looking shamefaced and wiping her tears away, Kagome nervously played with her sleeve, "I'm sorry. You ask why I'm crying? I'm crying because… because…" Scrunching her face to fight back the tears that flowed rebelliously down her cheeks Kagome looked down into her lap and refused to speak the words out loud.

She didn't hear him approach and she jumped when she found Sesshomaru kneeling before her looking straight into her eyes; she didn't dare look away from his threatening gaze. "You will answer me, girl. Now tell me, why do you weep?"

His eyes were clear and intense while hers blurred with tears. Gaping her mouth she ran her tongue over her new fangs and wet her lips to speak. When she did, it was quieter than a whisper, "I'm crying because, 'your' half-brother broke my heart!"

...

Heat consumed his limbs and Sesshomaru didn't even try to resist when he took the crying girl with his arm and held her to his chest. She clung there, crying and wailing for all the pain that the words of century's old men had caused her.

Sesshomaru resentfully inhaled her scent and was oddly interested in how spicy and exotic it was; and he couldn't help but take notice of the softness of her robe under his hand. At the same time; however, Sesshomaru was disgusted at the weeping creature that soiled his robes and how she smelt within his senses.

Overcoming his anger, Sesshomaru neared the girl's ear and whispered, "If it was Inuyasha who broke your heart, then it was Inuyasha who killed you".

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	8. Chapter 8: The Guilt That One Feels

Chapter Eight: **The Guilt That One Feels**

The breath was knocked out of her and Kagome couldn't breath. What Sesshomaru had whispered rang loudly in her ears and her heart hammered painfully in her chest. She dragged herself out of Sesshomaru's stiff embrace, whimpering and crying still, and slumped to the ground. Bursts of light began to blind Kagome's vision and she forgot how to breathe altogether.

Smack! A sharp pain erupted across her cheek and her head was whipped to the side. Blinking a few times, remembering to breathe again, her hand tentavily rose to feel her stinging left cheek and winced.

Slowly turning her head, Kagome gazed wide-eyed and shocked at Sesshomaru; who sat looking at her with his right hand innocently stroking his fur boa. He stared at her with his head slightly cocked to the side.

Seconds rolled by and the aftershock of realization finally hit Kagome. Rubbing her cheek, she pointed a shaking finger and whispered, "You. You slapped me…what the hell was that for!" She ended shouting, with anger searing through her tired body, compelling her to stand and she cracked her claws threateningly.

Baring her fangs down at the demon lord, Kagome growled. Deep and rolling, the snarls emanated up from deep within her chest and they seemed to vibrate every fiber in her body; they felt strange but right. Images flashed behind her eyes fueling her anger: Kikyo warm in Inuyasha's arms, the man hidden in shadows beneath the tree of the twilight mists, the woman in the mirror with her eyes turning red in anger.

Triumph, and something that Kagome could only guess as admiration, flashed within Sesshomaru's eyes and from somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome distantly imagined what she looked like to him. Again, the enraged image of the alter ego came to mind.

_'This isn't who I am'_. In an instant, her vision cleared and the anger in her veins died to faint embers. Lowering her claws, and hiding her fangs, Kagome slowly fell to her knees.

She didn't even lift her eyes from her lap when Sesshomaru said, "That should suffice as proof that you are no longer human". When her silence continued, Sesshomaru scoffed, "Do not feel sorry for yourself, girl. One's destiny cannot be avoided. This was going to happen, eventually."

Rising her head half way, Kagome mumbled a weak response. "What ever you say, Lord Sesshomaru".

In irritation, Sesshomaru spoke forcefully, "You will have to learn to control your 'boundless' emotions, quickly. In the future, a reaction like that will be met and returned as a challenge."

Only moving her eyes, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru through her raven bangs. "Says the guy who slapped me…" The hurt and anger slithered into Kagome's grumblings. "Why did you hit me, anyways?"

Equally meeting her glare, Sesshomaru said in a matter-a-fact tone, "You were sniveling and wailing like a weak human girl, who you are not. You are a demon, an inuyoukai, and a part of a proud legacy. You may seem weak now but, as you just showed, you do wield power. You will learn to harness it, once your training begins".

Scrunching her face into exasperation, Kagome grumbled, "You didn't have to hit me… That hurt you know". Kagome grunted at Sesshomaru's no response; she knew that he knew. Probing her ruined mind for a question or something sane to say, she almost missed Sesshomaru speak.

"What exactly did my disgusting, hanyou of a half-brother, Inuyasha, do to waken the dormant Blood Oath within you?"

Wincing at the mention of Inuyasha's name, Kagome weakly looked at Sesshomaru and hesitated before responding. "What do you mean that he wakened it? And for that matter, what do you mean exactly that it was, Inuyasha, who killed me, Lord Sesshomaru? I actually did die?"

"You didn't answer my question".

"There… there are a few questions that I can't answer. Not yet". Kagome answered sadly, looking into the fire. She had no intention of appearing like she was mocking Sesshomaru, and her tone gave no implication.

The sadness and immense hurt that he heard in the girl's words spurred Sesshomaru's anger; although, it wasn't directed at Kagome, but at Inuyasha. _'What exactly did Inuyasha do to unleash the girl's demon blood?'_ His angry thoughts turned even bitterer when he suddenly thought, _'What ever Inuyasha has done, he will pay for it'._

"So be it".

Kagome accepted his decision with gratitude as she gathered her thoughts and wrapped her arms around her knees. The fire had died down slightly and no one moved to feed it. In her peripheral version, Kagome could see Sesshomaru sitting calmly to her left; crossed legged and his face was indecipherable.

Setting her chin on her knees, Kagome went over everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours; she was astonished that so much had happened since she had waken that morning. _'It feels like a lifetime ago…'_ Kagome thought, inwardly laughing without humor. _'It was'. _

...

Staring into the fire's depths, Sesshomaru silently contemplated. He was deciding whither or not to answer the girl's questions. He admitted that she had every right to ask them but then again, he had every right not to answer. Truthfully, he hadn't needed to answer any questions that she's asked. _'I could have just brought her to the East and left'._

_'Then, why do I feel content to sit here?'_ He thought, confounded. The Oath's fire was slowly rising, obviously not accepting they're stationary position; yet, Sesshomaru felt no personal urge to leave. He thought of Rin and Jaken eagerly waiting for him to return, he thought of the distressed look he had left on Rin's face and unwanted guilt surfaced. They were two full days away if he walked.

He was completely aware that the girl sat near his right side and he couldn't forget how soft and fragile she had felt against him or the warmth that radiated form her body now. The scent of her salty tears wafted from his shirt and her spicy, exotic scent lingered in his nostrils.

This guilt and the girl's effect on him only flared his constant anger; anger of being controlled by the Blood Oath, by being tricked by his father and Lord Masaru, at his cursed half-brother Inuyasha, and at him self for wanting to remain where he sat.

This is what he contemplated and this is what stopped him from answering Kagome's questions. He gritted his teeth and flexed his hand; he had decided. Turning his head to speak, he instead said nothing but stared. The girl had her knees to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru observed her back move in rhythm to her gentle breathing, how her midnight black hair fanned down her back and brushed the ground, how the silver robe she wore hugged her body and how the Eastern Diamond symbol was half hidden by her bangs.

He remembered the mass confusion that she expressed and he knew what had to be done. _'In the morning, we will depart and retrieve Rin and Jaken. After that, I will deliver the East their heir and fulfill my pledge to the Blood Oath and never have to see this girl again…'_ Sesshomaru fell into a light sleep wondering if that was what he truly wanted.

...

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and motioned for Shippo to follow as Kirara transformed. Mounted upon the demon cat's back, Sango sat silently with a quiet Shippo and waited for Miroku to finish speaking. It was morning and Sango, Shippo, Miroku with Kirara were leaving.

Kikyo stood stonily at Inuyasha's side and Inuyasha had said little as Miroku finished saying, "We will meet again, I'm sure. Sango is adamant on leaving and I'm going with her. I truly regret that it is due to such sad tidings that we separate but… We will find and vanquish the demon that did this until then, farewell and good luck".

Miroku bowed in their direction before he turned and mounted Kirara also. Roaring, the fiery cat leapt into the air and the remaining couple watched them until they disappeared in the distance.

"Come, Inuyasha. Let us take our leave". Kikyo softly rubbed Inuyasha's shoulder with her hand to depart.

Only nodding, Inuyasha turned and left with the miko, wondering if she knew of Kagome's uniform remnants hidden in his sash.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	9. Chapter 9: By His Side In Flight

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Nine: **By His Side In Flight**

The day was clear and a bright, a contrast to the past day, and the few clouds in the sky were remnants of their kin from the day before. At dawn, Sesshomaru had gently brought Kagome out of a deep slumber; stiff and sore she found herself laying near a dead fire. Little was said, if nothing at all, as they strode from the alcove and into the forest. Kagome tried to spark idle conversation a couple of times but soon gave up when Sesshomaru remained silent.

The silence was not uncomfortable, however. On the contrary, the natural sounds of the forest and the constant strides of walking down the dirt path gave Kagome much time to think. Walking was nothing short of a remedy to her.

It was mid morning when Kagome spoke again, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask where we're going?"

"You may". Came his short reply.

Kagome hesitated before she understood. "Okay, then where are we going?"

Sustaining his pace, Sesshomaru took his time before he responded. "We are going to join Jaken and Rin where I had left them".

"Is that it? What about after that?"

Quickly glancing towards her and away, Sesshomaru answered, "East".

His tone stopped any other questions Kagome had in her throat and she dropped her eyes to the path in front of her. Watching her clawed, bare feet play peek-a-boo from under her robe; she now had something else to ponder; the increasing excitement that she felt with the knowledge of their destined direction. _'What lies waiting for me in the East?'_ The image of the man beneath the tree from her dream appeared in her head and Kagome could only wonder.

...

The servant rounded a corner of the hall sharply, the sun's rays blinding her momentarily through a window, when she nearly collided with a man who was standing there and looking out of a window. Instantly dropping to her knees and laying her forehead on the floor, the servant recognized the man. "Forgive me, my Lord! I did not see you!"

When no response came from her lord, the servant slowly raised her head. Stammering, she said, "My… Milord? Are you all right?" The demon lord stood like stone before the window frame, sturdy from time and war; his long, silver hair billowing in a breeze.

The lord only nodded slightly in her direction and the servant bowed her head, mumbled her leave, and hastily continued on her way. Looking out over the castle's walls, Lord Masaru gazed toward the horizon and smiled.

...

Bare feet padded slowly down the trodden, circular rut that ran around the circumference of the camp. With her eyes glues to her worn path, Rin frowned and crossed her arms behind her. Ah-Un watched her endlessly and Jaken was hoarse from trying to stop her.

The day's shadows continued to lengthen as the day wore on and Rin never wavered from her never-ending journey. Jaken sat by the fire, staring sullenly into the flames, as Rin passed his vision yet again, he snapped, "Do be still, Rin! The Lord Sesshomaru obviously had very important business to look to and there is nothing we can do but wait for him to return!"

Only turning her head, without stopping, Rin replied, "I know, Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru would never abandon us but I can't help but feel worried. I…"

"Worried!" Jaken's gruff laugh interrupted Rin from finishing. "Your human feelings would insult milord if he were here! The Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon ever and you, a human girl, worries for him! Ha!"

Coming to a stop, Rin faced Jaken and planted her hands on her hips. "Yes, Master Jaken, I'm worried for Lord Sesshomaru! Something happened to him before he left us and I have never seen him so shaken. He may be a great demon lord, but he can still get hurt. And if I were you, Master Jaken, I'd be worried too!"

Rin stared at Jaken unblinkingly until he gaped and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You are right child, I too worry for the Lord Sesshomaru's welfare". Jaken admitted. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Leaving Jaken to his wailing, Rin carried to her walking, anxiously waiting for her lord to return.

...

Nearing noon, the sun was hot and relentless and even the birds seemed to have had retreated to the comfort of the shade. Even so, Sesshomaru and Kagome continued onward. Kagome had no idea what direction they were heading but she had a feeling inside that it an easterly one.

Sesshomaru seemed to be unaffected by the heat in his armor and thick attire. No sweat appeared on his brow and never did he look uncomfortable. The heat had another effect on Kagome all together: it ignited the Oath's fire to a simmer.

"Sesshoma… 'Lord' Sesshomaru, since I'm an inuyoukai now can I run like you can?"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and Kagome nearly bumped into him. Turning stiffly, he looked at her with an ever so slightly brow arched in surprise. Stepping back a few steps to reassume a comfortable distance Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in nonchalance.

Remaining immobile agitated Kagome and she began to fidget anxiously. The odd excitement she'd been feeling was mixing with the slight burn of the Oath's fire as well as her new acute demon instinct to create a great urge to continue forward.

Lifting her hands in innocence, Kagome continued. "What? I just can't get rid of this growing urge to move faster. I can barely stand still!" Indeed she couldn't. Kagome had gone from fidgeting to hopping from one foot to the other. "Plus, you even said yourself that I had to accept what has happened to me. I admit I don't' understand it fully myself, and perhaps I never will, but I've figured that what ever has happened to me, it isn't going to go away. I may as well accept what I am and learn my abilities. Right?"

Sesshomaru said nothing for what seemed like a long time and Kagome thought she might have to start running in place when he said softly, "You are learning to listen. Very well, if you wish to learn further, try to keep up". With that, Sesshomaru turned and left a dumbfounded Kagome alone as he started to run away from her.

_'Huh? Does he really mean…'_ Taken back a bit, Kagome hesitated before following. A sudden increase of heat surged through her veins and Kagome began to run. Unsteady at first, her longs legs soon adjusted and acquired a steady rhythm. Sesshomaru was far from view but Kagome didn't need to see him.

With the Oath's fire as a guide, Kagome lowered her head and stretched out her claws out behind her; the wind kissed every inch of her body and winding itself through her long hair. With every step, her legs pounded faster against the ground until she entered inhuman speed and an incredible rush of freedom and elation swept through her.

The sharpness of trees began to blur and Kagome's vision sharpened; a wicked smile of fangs spread across her face in joy. In front of her, the growing figure of Sesshomaru appeared until he was just in front of her. Not turning toward her, he rushed forward with a sudden surge of speed, prompting Kagome to follow suit.

Sesshomaru's robes hugged his body, as her own robe hugged hers, with his hair wavering impressively behind him. Nearing his side, Kagome heard laughing, clear and invigorating. She was surprised to realize that it was her own she was hearing and the lightness it created in her head cleared all the pain, confusion, hurt and hopelessness from her abused mind. In that instant, Kagome felt happy which she found truly funny causing her to laugh even more; she had thought she'd never be happy again.

_'This is amazing! I really am a demon!'_ With a burst of speed, Kagome fell in pace with Sesshomaru and kept at his side. Their flight took them, through the forest and out of it, across a field, down the shore of a lake and back into trees again. All the while, Kagome stayed near Sesshomaru's side.

The fire within her hummed in satisfaction and Kagome wished that this flight could last forever; it felt so natural and right to be running at this speed. Unfortunately at that moment, Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to slow. Disappointment flooded her as she reluctantly stopped a couple meters behind him.

Her breathing only was slightly faster and her heart pumped at a similar steady pace, showing no evidence for the amazing distance they had covered in such a short time. The sun was positioned at mid-afternoon above them.

"Oh! That was… wow! I can't believe… I actually did that! I am actually a demon, not like I didn't know that already, but that was… oh wow!" Excited and exhilarated Kagome found it hard to finish a sentence or show her incredulous emotions.

Catching his eye as Sesshomaru turned toward her, Kagome smiled genuinely. "That was the proof I needed for myself to truly accept who I am. I feel ready to face what ever destiny is set for me". Feeling her smile grow sincere, she spoke softer, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. For everything you have done for me. I know it wasn't your choice but I feel like I owe you my gratitude".

Sesshomaru said nothing in response, nor did he express any appreciation, he merely nodded towards her before turning to walk forward. Slight disappointment etched into her face but Kagome didn't let it faze her. _'What did you expect? A hug and flowers! It's not like he cares about me truly…'_ Interrupting her thoughts, Kagome's hurried forward when she saw that Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

Walking behind him, Kagome couldn't ignore the thrill she felt that replaced her earlier disappointment._'Perhaps he did appreciate my gratitude after all'. _

Smiling to her self, Kagome was caught off guard when a crash came through the bushes followed by a loud, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	10. Chapter 10: Together Through Sadness

Chapter Ten: **Together Through Sadness**

Walking forward, Sesshomaru could barely control his emotions. The girl's sincerity struck him like nothing had before and he had to force himself to remain expressionless. He reluctantly admitted that he was pleased with the girl's improvement and her acceptance with who she was. Impressed, he even felt, that with accepting her blood she was able to breach her demon powers.

But these admittances were nothing compared to what he felt now. _'Her smile will forever be burned into my memory…'_ Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru stopped walking. He waited until he heard her jog to join him before he began again. He heard her sigh slightly and had the faint feeling that the smile that he couldn't forget, was now just behind him.

Her spicy, exotic scent reached his nostrils and again he couldn't help but inhale it in slowly. _'Never has a creature I've met smelt so… intoxicating'_. So confusing were his thoughts that he barely caught the scent of her before she crashed thought the trees in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The girl behind him gasped and fell backward as Rin wrapped her arms around his left leg, briefly. Quickly releasing, she stepped backward and gazed up at him with admiration twinkling in her eyes. Kneeling, Sesshomaru silently reacquainted with the girl at her height, briefly.

Feeling himself relax slightly knowing that Rin was all right, Sesshomaru straightened and turned to look at Kagome, or rather down at her. She still sat where she had fallen, with her legs awkwardly sprawled out in front of her and claws instinctively protecting her face. She gazed up at him slowly with such a wide-eyed expression that she looked nothing like the strong demoness who had just been running at his side.

Peeking our from around her lord, Rin exclaimed in delight, "Oh! My lord, is she the reason you left us?"

Before Sesshomaru could even try to answer, Jaken stumbled through the bushes and fell pathetically behind Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! I am overjoyed to that you have returned safely, milord!"

Not minding Jaken any attention, Sesshomaru turned and stepped by him and into the trees, with Rin close to his side, leaving Kagome to stare after him and Jaken to hastily stand and follow. Walking past the few trees, Sesshomaru entered the camp. Looking exactly as he left it, except for the circular path of packed down grass that ran around the perimeter, Sesshomaru went over and gently patted Ah-Un in greeting.

The telltale sounds of branches moving alerted Sesshomaru that everyone was present and were waiting for him to speak. Turning to face his growing group, Sesshomaru slowly took in every detail of the scene in front of him.

Rin, who was standing directly before him, with hands behind her back as she smiled lovingly at him, was fidgeting in place to conceal her happiness for his return. Her eyes were big and bright and she smiled even wider when he looked at her. Jaken was reseated near the fire but he was staring at his lord with loyal reverence.

Lastly, Sesshomaru's attention diverted towards Kagome who equally watched him but with visible mild interest. Her lengthened black hair reached just to her thighs; the streaks of silver were like comet tails through the night's sky. Her robe of silver remained in correct position even after their run and hugged her mature body loosely.

The dark blue stripes on either side of her face highlights her high cheeks bones and drew his attention to her eyes. Soft and deep they were, like liquid silver with tiny emerald gems, and Sesshomaru found that he wanted to become lost in those eyes but instead he broke his gaze and looked east.

"Jaken".

"Oh! Yes, milord!" Jaken said as he hurried to his feet.

"Hurry and pack up here. We leave in ten minutes".

Jaken began scrabbling to gather the small array of items and loading Ah-Un with saddlebags. Dousing the fire, he tripped often and fell twice. Sesshomaru paid no attention to him but instead stared at nothing and his thoughts were distant and Rin began to hum.

Rin's melody was sweet, soft and relaxing from behind him as his mind drifted into his many thoughts. Deeper and deeper he sank; the endless depths were far from comforting but the tranquility helped keep his anger to the shadows of his mind.

It took a few moments for Sesshomaru to withdraw from his abyss of thoughts and realize that Rin wasn't humming anymore. Turning, he contemplated the scene before him: Rin was standing before Kagome who was kneeling to face her and both were talking animatedly.

Rin was excitingly playing with Kagome's hair, admiring the streaks of silver within it, and Kagome gently braided a flower into Rin's own dark locks. Both girls were smiling and paying no notice to himself or Jaken. Rin had always been a happy child but the joy that he saw now… pleased Sesshomaru.

"So, you're a demon now, Kagome?" Rin asked delightfully.

Looking the little girl in the eye, Sesshomaru saw Kagome grin wider. "That's right, Rin".

"Well, how did this happen?"

Kagome looked slightly in Sesshomaru's direction before she quickly looked away, realizing that he was watching. "Well… well, Rin. I'm not too sure of that myself. That's why we're going to go east to find someone to explain it to me. I think".

Clapping gleefully, Rin clasped Kagome's hands with new enthusiasm. "So this means that you won't be traveling with Inuyasha and your friends anymore but with us instead?"

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's wince at the mention of Inuyasha's name. He also saw the flash of pain that swept through her eyes before she regained her elated composure and laid her hand on the smiling girl's cheek. "Yes, Rin. For now, I'll be with you".

Gasping, Rin squealed, earning a glare from Jaken, and scurried over to stand before her lord. "Did you hear that, my lord? Kagome is going to be traveling with us!" Twirling a bit and giggling, Rin again looked up at Sesshomaru. "Of course, you already knew that, my lord. But isn't it just great!"

Sesshomaru just nodded to the girl. Seemingly satisfied, Rin ran laughing back to Kagome who still was kneeling. Kagome lifted her bowed head to smile at the young girl who gave her a big hug; however, Sesshomaru caught sight of the tear that had been falling from her furthest eye. Wiping it away discreetly when she embraced Rin, she hid her pain from all but from her self… and Sesshomaru.

When Jaken announced that they were ready to depart while leading Ah-Un by his reins, Sesshomaru lead them out of the camp, under the mid-afternoon sun, and headed east. Rin walked beside him with Kagome beside her, for Rin refused to let go of Kagome's hand, and Jaken and Ah-Un brought up the rear.

Walking with the Oath's burn flaring with anticipation and urgency with each step taking them closer to the Eastern Territory, Sesshomaru could only think, _'What in hell's fire did Inuyasha do to break her heart?'_

...

Running the way they had just travelled was becoming more difficult with every step; however, Inuyasha ran on. As he ran, he resentfully went over the discussion he just had with Kikyo. They had been walking steadily down the road when he had suddenly stopped. Facing Kikyo, he had been determined to remain emotionless as to not anger her or upset her as he stated his decision and reasons.

To his masked surprise, Kikyo had answered by holding him close before kissing his cheek and saying, "It takes great courage to bow down to responsibility. Be back as quick as you can, I shall wait here". Accepting this with a forced smile, he kissed her thanks and farewell and turned and ran back up the road.

Back to the present, Inuyasha quickened his pace and deepened the hard line that was his mouth. His thoughts were harsh and guilt leaden. _'This is all, my fault! If I hadn't delayed on my way to the Bone Eater's Well, I would never have caught Kikyo's scent, never had followed it to her and… and… Kagome…'_Choking back his grief, guilt, and painful loss, Inuyasha moaned angrily and sliced through a small tree that stood in his way with Tetsusaiga.

_'Kagome! You died because of me! You were alone because I wasn't there! Why, oh why, did I have to be with Kik…'_ Tripping, and nearly falling, Inuyasha faltered in his running as a sharp pain pierced his chest cavity. Grasping his robe above his heart, Inuyasha gritted his teeth while the pain sharpened then lessened as Kikyo's words whispered through his ears…

_Only your total acknowledgment of your love for me, and no other, can allow my soul to completely accept this body to truly live again. And thus, we shall be connected. Forever_.

Widening his eyes for a moment before relaxing his face into sadness, Inuyasha stopped and saw nothing but what was in front of him. _'I gave Kikyo life with my love. And all it cost was…'_ Shaking his head to rid him of these thoughts, Inuyasha focused on the task at hand.

Slowly, he walked forward until he stood over the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, the link between worlds through time and space. Staring emptily into its' depths, Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled slowly. Grabbing the edge with his hand and gouging the wood with his claws, he leapt into the well to inform the Higurashi family that their beloved daughter, Kagome, was dead.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home

Chapter Eleven: **Going Home**

The bark behind her back was rough and cool, the wind thick with the scents of the forest and the afternoon sun was warm on her face; with closed eyes Kikyo thought, _'It has been many years since I've experienced the forest in a live body. I've forgotten how relaxing it is…'_

Kikyo's eyes snapped open. Gasping silently, her grip tightened on her bow until her knuckles turn white. Gritting her teeth, she fights through the sharp, intense pain that was impaling her chest. _'Inuyasha… don't you dare doubt your love for me!'_ Then, just as suddenly as it came, the pain lessened then ended.

Leaning against the tree for support, Kikyo inhaled a couple of deep, steady breathes to slow her heartbeat. Reclosing her eyes, Kikyo felt her anger flaring. A flash of Inuyasha's face appeared in her mind; he looked distant and his eyes were empty, as they had walked back to his friends from discovering the remains of Kagome's clothes.

With the thought of Kagome, Kikyo sucked in a shallow breath and narrowed her eyes. _'That pathetic girl is what distracts Inuyasha, who occupies his thoughts, and it is because of her that he has run off!'_Scoffing, Kikyo lessened her grip on her bow and stared up at the sky.

_'This life I hold is only possible because of Inuyasha's love for me. It that were to waver… I shall surly die and join that girl in hell'._ Shutting her eyes Kikyo let her thoughts drift and her anger simmer and from the back of her mind, the concept that Kagome was dead felt wrong.

_'If the girl is not really dead, how could I know this?'_ The answer felt like it was just outside of the corners of her mind, like a forgotten memory that Kikyo couldn't recall.

...

Standing at the bottom of the well, Inuyasha steadied his breathing. Gathering up confidence, he nimbly jumped from the well and landed beside the steps leading outside. Sunlight shined through the crack between the doors and seemed warm and welcoming; to Inuyasha, the brightness mocked his guilt-ridden mind.

Slowly climbing the steps, he hesitated before opening the doors. The sun commanded a clear sky and birds happily flew amongst the Sacred Tree's branches. Casting his gaze away from the sight of the great tree, Inuyasha walked towards the house. Just then, the door opened and Kagome's mom exited with a broom in hand. Stopping short she caught sight of Inuyasha and dropped the broom. She quickly went from shocked to welcoming with a smile.

"Why, Inuyasha. It is nice to see you, dear. If your looking for Kagome, you just missed her". She then picked up her broom and resumed sweeping.

Confused for a second, Inuyasha sighed when he realized that the times between the two worlds weren't in sync. _'Oh hell… it's afternoon back down the well but here, only a few minutes have past since Kagome left'._

Unable to make eye contact, Inuyasha responded quietly, "I'm not here to retrieve Kagome…"

Pausing in mid-sweep, Kagome's mom raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Oh? Then why are you here then?"

Looking away, Inuyasha cringed. _'How can I do this? She looks so happy and when she learns that Kagome is… it'll break her heart'._

Distracted in his painful thoughts, Inuyasha started when Kagome's mother laid her hand on his shoulder gently. This forced him to look into his eyes and his guilt he could no longer hide was revealed.

"Inuyasha. Has something happened to Kagome?" She asked softly but firmly.

Forcing what dignity he had left to open his lips, Inuyasha weakly responded. "Yes".

Kagome's mom's eyes slightly widened but her voice remained calm. "What has happened, Inuyasha?"

With his mouth gaping, Inuyasha found that his voice disabled. Unable to speak, he stiffly reached into his sash and withdrew something with a shaking hand. He saw confusion surface in the woman's eyes but this slowly changed as Inuyasha gently handed over the burnt remains of Kagome's school uniform into her mother's open palm. "Kagome is… is gone"

Dropping his arm to his side, Inuyasha could only watch as the human woman in front of him respond to his hushed statement. She didn't speak but her actions spoke louder than words of the feelings she felt. Running he fingertips lightly over the burnt material, Kagome's mother slowly clutched the uniform to her bosom.

Sinking to her knees, it was a few minutes before she spoke but when she did, her voice was oddly calm and gave no evidence to the flood of tears spilling down her cheeks and onto the uniform. " Are you sure?"

Hesitating before answering, Inuyasha thought about the question. He admitted that they had found no body, or blood, or any other proof that Kagome was indeed dead. A spark of hope was quickly extinguished as a flood of guilt washed through him. When he spoke, he was honest, sincere and, very, very sad. "I wasn't there when she returned. It's my fault. She… there was a demon and…"

Tears choked back his words and Inuyasha could only hang his head in shame, guilt and sorrow. He heard her stand and Inuyasha opened his mouth in surprise as Kagome's mom took him into an embrace.

Speaking softly into his ear, she whispered. "Do not blame yourself, Inuyasha. You have a good heart and I know that you would've saved her if you had been there. Kagome knew the dangers, as I did, so if this is anyone's fault it is mine".

Drawing back, she cut Inuyasha off before he could argue. "No. I know you are sorry and I forgive you".

Inuyasha gasped and her words hurt him almost as much as he had hurt in the clearing after finding the uniform. The warmth of her tears on his shoulder seemed to burn him and he couldn't say anything in response to the understanding and forgiveness in the woman's voice.

Looking down at the uniform, Kagome's mother spoke again. "Yes, I do forgive you, Inuyasha. I will not cause you any more grief than what already houses in your heart. Kagome… she wouldn't have wanted that".

Without another word, she turned around and walked into the house and closed the door. Inuyasha could only stare after her before his gaze fell to the ground. He saw the broom lying there, after being forgotten when Kagome's mom fell to her knees. Staring at the broom, Inuyasha felt the hot tears of his sorrow finally fall. He stood there until a cloud darkened the broom's shadows and then Inuyasha turned and headed back to the feudal era.

...

The hours of walking seemed to go by fast to Kagome and that was due to, of course, Rin. The little girl surprised her on how much she knew about the plants of the forest, the number of games she knew that she happily taught Kagome, and the amount of talking she was able to fit into traveling to pass the time._'Not that I mind, of course',_ thought Kagome, and it didn't.

Kagome found the constant talking, laughing and the endless smile by the little girl incredibly relaxing and it made her happy. Many times, Kagome would sneak a glance at Sesshomaru and every time she found the same focused expression on his face; although, he never spoke against their constant giggling, though Jaken grumbled behind them in annoyance.

It was after dusk that Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Jaken", he said sternly.

Stumbling forward, Jaken answered. "Yes, milord?"

"Find somewhere to camp".

Kagome sighed in silent relief as Jaken scurried off to find a decent campsite. _'It's about time! The energy I felt while I was running seems like a dream… wow I'm exhausted!'_ Looking over her shoulder, Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin who was fast asleep in Ah-Un's saddle.

Dropping her gaze down again, her ears twitched and she lifted her head to see that Sesshomaru was looking curiously at her. Raising her eyebrow and hoping that he couldn't see the faint blush in the near dead light, Kagome looked away just as Jaken crashed through the bushes.

"I found a place, milord!"

They followed the imp through the trees to a small clearing beside a tiny stream; a fire crackled joyfully to the group. Sitting around the fire's warmth, Kagome removed Rin from the saddle and let the girl sleep with her head in her lap while she stroked her hair. Jaken fell asleep instantly, as did Ah-Un.

Resting her head against the tree at her back, Kagome closed her eyes. Exhausted as she was, she found that sleep eluded her. Opening her eyes, she dropped her chin to look forward and glanced at Sesshomaru.

He sat against a large tree with his right knee supporting his arm while his other leg lay bent inward on the ground; he stared unwavering into the flames. _'I wonder what he thinks about?'_ Curiosity arose in Kagome and she spoke gently, "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"

Raising his eyes to stare into her own, his words came smoothly to Kagome's ears. "You may".

Dropping her eyes from his she smiled and asked, "I was just wondering if you're feeling the same urge to travel east as I am. Are you?"

Sesshomaru answered simply. "Yes".

Nodding it was a few moments before Kagome spoke again, but softer, "I was also wondering, what exactly are we, or, am I going to find when we reach we're going in the east?"

"As I have mentioned before, the one who will answer all your questions and train you waits in the Eastern Territory".

"This training, you've mentioned it before. Training for what?"

"Is it not obvious? Training for you to be able to harness and control your demon powers".

Surprised, Kagome took a minute or to form her next question. "Why east though? Why does the thought of travelling east excite me as much as it does?"

Sesshomaru watched her drop hr eyes and nervously play with her sleeves. Slowly, he answered, "The East calls forth to its blood".

Kagome felt her face go blank. _'What is this guy talking about?'_

Shaking her head of her confusion, Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "And what in the world does that mean? Are you saying that I'm _the blood of the East_?"

Equally narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru answered sternly, "That is exactly what I am saying".

Frowning at Sesshomaru, Kagome looked away from him angrily. _'The 'blood of the East'… what does he mean?'_ Turning her head slowly, she growled softly when she saw Sesshomaru watching her with the slightest amusement in his eyes. Narrowing her eyes further, her eyes suddenly shifted upward.

On the demon lord's forehead, was his beautiful, sapphire colored crescent moon sheltered between his bangs. Not knowing why it interested her so suddenly, Kagome stared at the symbol. _'It's funny, his symbol lies exactly on his forehead where the diamond is on…'_

The knowledge clicked in Kagome's brain and her eyes widened. Lifting her hand to her forehead, she brushed the surface of the symbol's surface and shivered. _'I totally forgot about the diamond symbol'._ Her thoughts admitted.

Forcing herself to meet his stare, Kagome asked Sesshomaru in a whisper, "Sesshomaru, what does the diamond symbol on my forehead mean?"

_'She figured it out on her own',_ he thought slowly and he felt slightly impressed; although, his tone gave none of this away as he answered her dryly, "The Silver Diamond of the East lies upon your forehead because you are the heir to Eastern rule and I am to return you home".

"Oh... I see"

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Strike!

Chapter Twelve: **Dragon Strike!**

Instead of fainting, or exploding angrily or bursting into tears, Kagome only responded with a simple, "Oh… I see" and looked down and began to softly stroke Rin's hair again. The little girl's hair was soft and warm and it soothed Kagome's slightly shaking fingertips. Her mind, however, was a different story altogether.

The tangled mass of questions that had silently remained dormant for the past few hours exploded with re-energized force. New questions erased old and each yearned to be answer. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome focused on keeping calm; however, she felt anger stirring within her like a live thing.

Pausing with her stroking, Kagome flexed her claws stiffly. Refusing to meet Sesshomaru's eyes, she knew that he still watched her; Kagome concentrated on Rin and the delicate movement of her sharp claws near the girl's skin.

_'Me? I'm the East's heir? How is this possible?'_ Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she drowned in confusion. _'It's not fair! The minute I begin to make sense of things, something else happens! What next!'_

Forcing back the tears, Kagome reluctantly raised her head and weakly met Sesshomaru's eyes. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity to Kagome, but she refused to the break the stare; Rin stirred slightly in Kagome's lap before quieting.

Just when Kagome thought she couldn't contain herself anymore, Sesshomaru spoke softly, "You are indeed learning control".

"I do not want to wake, Rin". Kagome answered in a whisper, still stroking the little girl's hair.

Considering this, Sesshomaru glanced down to the girl. Almost to himself, he said softly, "She has taken a great liking to you. It will sadden her when we part".

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's eyes as he slowly met hers. _'He truly does care about, Rin. Perhaps… no, he would never'._ Dismissing a ridiculous thought, Kagome softened her tone when she asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, will you stay in the East once we reach there?"

Sesshomaru said nothing for a few minutes. _'She asks out of real curiosity; how interesting'._ Closing his eyes for a second, Sesshomaru inhaled slightly. Again indulging in Kagome's spicy, exotic scent. Inwardly sighing, Sesshomaru thought, 'I admit, that I shall miss her scent…'

He opened his eyes in surprise but he quickly resumed his expressionless composure; although, not fast enough. Kagome, who had been watching closely, raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly in amusement.

Scoffing, Sesshomaru glared at her in response. "No, I will not. My duty to the Blood Oath is to make sure you are returned to the East safely. After that, I will leave".

Sadness dropped her lids slightly, but Kagome hid it by looking down at Rin. "Well, if that is so, I know that I'll arrive there safe and sound". Looking up and smiling sadly, Kagome continued, "I just hope that someone there can explain this all to me".

Leaning her head back against the tree, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Cracking his claws slightly, Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's breathing evened and he thought angrily, _'My hatred for the East does not allow me to remain there, even if I wanted to… or do I?'_

...

At dawn's first light, Sesshomaru lead the group back to the path to continue heading east. The day was clouded and the wind howled miserably. Watching the sky, Kagome narrowed her eyes and thought, _'A storm is coming'._ Clutching Rin in her arms, Kagome tried to shield the girl's face from the wind as best she could.

By noon, the rain began and Jaken hurried over to his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru! I think it would be best if we found shelter! The storm is gathering strength!"

Sesshomaru glanced down at Jaken while the wind whipped his hair and empty sleeve around him. Shifting his sight to Kagome, he took in her shielding the little girl away from the rain though she did not seemed to be bothered by the cold, just like himself. Rin, however, was not suited for the weather.

Nodding to Jaken, Sesshomaru approached the two girls but stopped short. Turning sharply, Sesshoamru faced the sky and growled dangerously. "Kagome. Take cover with Rin".

Over the wind and the rain, Kagome only half-heard what he said. With wide eyes and a shaking voice, Kagome began to walk forward. "You… you said my name. I didn't think…"

A force froze Kagome where she stood and her eyes shot upward. The clouds were dark and rolling, lightning flashed and pierced the sky. Above the howling wind, came the low moan of demons. Emerging from behind a large cloud, a huge horde of lesser demons appeared; their shear numbers made Kagome gasp.

The hundreds of demons barreled down on the group and Rin screamed. Reacting, Sesshomaru flowed into a fighting stance and drew Tokijin. Turning his head sideways he spoke to Kagome sternly, "Step back and hide".

Her eyes met his and she knew that he saw the worry and fear that lay there. Nodding once, Kagome hugged Rin closer and began to run up the path. Faster and faster her legs pumped against the ground until the trees began to blur. The spark of excitement only fueled her adrenaline just as Rin looked over her shoulder and yelled in her ear. "Kagome, look out! The demons are following!"

Turning her head to look, Kagome gasped and muttered, "Oh no!"

...

Sesshomaru heard the girl run off as he glared towards the demons. Jaken appeared at his side, holding the Staff of Two Heads at the ready, with Ah-Un behind him. Tensing, Sesshomaru raised his sword but hesitated and snarled in rage, "No!"

The demon horde didn't even pause upon them but instead passed above and over them and headed up the path; headed directly after Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru was running just as the head of the horde past, and pushed on to get in front of it, while Jaken yelled behind him, "Mi'lord!"

The inferno of Oath's fire propelled him forward just as his own sense of protectiveness and rage urged him onward until, he saw the growing figure of Kagome running towards him with Rin still in her arms.

...

Shaking with fear and anger, Kagome stare unbelieving at the mass horde of lesser demons that stampeded through the sky towards them. "Rin! What are we going to do?"

Turning to face her, Rin pointed back up the trail. "Kagome! We must return to Lord Sesshomaru! He'll protect us, I know it!"

Nodding and whispering, "All right", Kagome began to run as fast as she could back up the trail, towards the demons howling above, until she saw the fast moving figure of Sesshomaru speeding towards them with sword in hand and his fangs bared. She locked eyes with him and Kagome smiled just as the first demons charged.

...

Sesshomaru was close enough to Kagome that he saw the fear and relief in her eyes and the smile that appeared on her lips. It was the smile that distracted Sesshomaru for a split second; that second was just enough for the demons above him to rear downward and charge at Kagome and Rin. With a tight spin followed by a strong swing of his sword, a blast of blue energy blasted the demons to nothing; leaving Kagome and Rin unharmed.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was still about hundred feet from where Kagome and Rin stood beside a large tree when the second wave of demons crashed down in front of them, blocking Sesshomaru from reaching the girls. Snarling, Sesshomaru slashed and cut at the demons before him, but there was always another to take its place.

He felt his anger breaching his control and his true form within him stirred savagely when he heard Rin scream, "Kagome!"

...

With her back against the tree behind her, Kagome stood facing a huge insect-like youkai that reared before her. Rin buried her head into her shoulder and Kagome could hear the sounds of Sesshomaru feircely hacking his way through the demons to reach them. _'Sesshomaru told me to protect, Rin and that's what I'm going to do!'_

An intense wave of fire flooded Kagome's veins and she felt the familiar power that had pulsated within her during her first flight with Sesshomaru. Hugging Rin with her left arm, Kagome bared her fangs dangerously at the insect-youkai as her right hand threatened the demon with her claws, which had grown longer and were glowing.

The insect-youkai showed no fear as it yowled horribly right before it charged. Rin turned and screamed, "Kagome!" before she was blinded. Blinking and opening her eyes again, Rin gasped when she saw the demon dead at their feet. Turning to look at Kagome whose mouth was set into a frightening snarl and her silver eyes were rimmed with crimson; her right claws shone dangerously.

With a swift motion, Kagome set Rin on the ground and motioned for her to stand behind her just as another demon attacked. Rin watched in wonder as Kagome sidestepped the demon just before it gouged her with it's pincers and in a flourish of movements, she cut through the air with her shining claws leaving deep gouges in the demons flesh.

Falling to the ground and dissolving into a putrid miasma the demon died while Kagome spun around to slash at yet another demon that had begun attacking her. Rin smiled in wonder ad amazement at the fluid movements that Kagome performed as she struck at two demons at once. _'She almost resembles Lord Sesshomaru when he fights!'_

With the thought of her lord, Rin looked searchingly around until she caught sight of him. He was only meters away from them now, cutting a massive demon into two when Rin shouted and waved in joy, "Lord Sesshomaru! We're over here!"

Rin's shouts caught the attention of the enraged demon lord who turned in her direction, as well of the attention of a huge hog-youkai that turned to look at her and squealed loudly before charging.

Rin screamed and gripped the tree behind her and became frozen in fear before two blurs appeared and the demon's head and outreached arm fell to the ground. Smiling in delight up at the backs of Kagome and Sesshomaru who stood said by side in front of her and faced the massive demon horde.

Sesshomaru looked at the horde unblinkingly as he spoke directly at Kagome, "Step back and see to Rin. I'll dispose of them".

The calmness in his voice cleared Kagome's vision and she felt the power within her diminish and settle as she nodded at Sesshomaru and went over to kneel beside Rin and take her protectively into her arms. Turning, Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru raised his sword and in a calm voice he echoed, "_Dragon Strike!"_

With a brilliant flash of blue lightning, the horde of demons screamed as they were vaporized by Sesshomaru's great power. Opening her eyes, Rin stared in wonder when she saw that her Lord Sesshoamru now stood alone. Smiling in amazement, Rin laughed in delight. "Lord Sesshomaru! That was amazing my lord! Incredible! Was it not, Kagome! Kagome?"

The sudden worry in Rin's voice made Sesshomaru turn to look and he saw that Rin was slightly shaking Kagome, who was unconscious.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	13. Chapter 13: The East Is Calling

Chapter Thirteen: **The East Is Calling**

Rain pelted down from the sky and slithered down the sides of the well like serpents of water. His hair was plastered to his face, his ears lay against his head and cold water dripped off his nose. Looking down to his feet, Inuyasha stood silently with distant eyes, deep within thought.

Feeling his brow furrow, Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. _'She... she was so kind; so understanding. I didn't deserve it and yet, she was so forgiving...'_ Looking up at the dark sky, Inuyasha allowed the cool water wash his gently. _'What I don't get though, is that Kagome's mom wasn't even that upset'._

"It's almost as if… she wasn't surprised", Inuyasha finished out loud sadly but confused. Shaking his mind clear, Inuyasha crouched and nimbly jumped out of the well onto firm ground. Straightening, Inuyasha turned over his shoulder and stared stoically at the ancient well.

"Kagome…" Pain gripped his heart and Inuyasha shuddered; although, it wasn't the same pain as before. Tearing his eyes from the ancient wood, he turned and began to run back to Kikyo with a heavy heart.

...

"Sango! We have to land, Sango! The storm is becoming stronger!"

Sango could barely hear Miroku over the howl of the gale. Turning to face him, he was slouched over to protect Shippo from the rain; his staff's rings jingling violently in the wind. Meeting his eyes, Sango nodded before she turned and shouted over the wind, "Kirara! Land!"

Roaring, Kirara angled downward into a steep dive and entered the writhing dark mass of clouds and instantly, turbulence buffered and battered them. Gritting her teeth and squinting, Sango tried desperately to keep Kirara in balance but she couldn't prevent the lightning that flashed only a few feet beside them to their left with a blinding, hot light.

Shocked, surprised and singed, Kirara roared in pain and teetered to the right before she plummeted violently. Shippo screamed, as did Miroku, but Sango remained calm as she soothed the cat-youkai and urged her to straighten while the chill from the condensation sent shivers down her spine.

Breaking through the cloudbank, Kirara shook her saber-toothed head and leveled out evenly. Smiling, Sango cooed as she patted, "Good, Kirara. Easy now, girl". Although she flew steadier, the wind continued its endless barrage of attacks upon them.

While shielding her eyes against the rain, Sango felt Miroku stir behind her and then heard him shout," Sango! There's a village over there! They could shelter us! Bank left!" Sango followed his extended arm with her eyes and saw a tiny village nestled within a small valley when lightning brightened the landscape.

Smiling, Sango motioned for Kirara to head toward the village. The nearer they got to the village, the louder and with more force the wind seemed to howl and groan. Just when it seemed that Kirara couldn't keep airborne, the cat-youkai surged forward with a burst of speed and landed hard on the ground with a teeth-jarring thud.

Instantly, Sango, Miroku and Shippo dismounted and Kirara did not hesitate to transform. Sango gathered her exhausted companion into her hands and was relieved to see that she wasn't seriously burned. Just then, a group of villagers approached them and ushered the weary travelers indoors after some short introductions.

The storm raged and roared well into the night and the rain pounded against the roof relentlessly. The villagers were kind and very hospitable to their rain soaked and exhausted guests; offering the group a hot meal, warm clothes until theirs were dry and sleeping quarters for the night.

By morning, the sky was clear and a brilliant blue without any hint of clouds to be seen. Exiting the house, Miroku approached their host; an elderly man named, Asahi, and bowed. "We thank you humbly for your hospitality, it was most enjoyable and we are very grateful".

Chuckling, Asahi gave the young monk a toothy grin. "Ah, no need for dat, mi' boy! We are always good n' kind to travelers like yourselves".

Sango shouldered her Hiraikotsu and also bowed. "Yes, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if we had gotten stranded in that storm. You are most kind". Shippo also chimed in with his thanks and hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

Asahi's expression sobered as he eyed Sango's weapon as he began to rub his chin slowly. "Are you one of em' demon slayers, mi lady?"

Growing serious, but still smiling, Sango responded. "Yes, sir I am. My friends here and I have had much practice in exterminating demons".

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Miroku.

Looking out into the distance, the old man whispered, "Not too long before ya'll appeared, in the da middle of dat storm folks from here saw a terrible sight; a great horde of demons in the sky we saw when da lighting flashed. Hundreds of em even. There were all sorts of em dat we saw". Turning towards them, Asahi nodded. "Yup".

Sango and Miroku shared and look and Miroku nodded. Sango approached Asahi further and asked calmly, "Where did these demons go? Which direction, Asahi?"

Scratching his chin and looking up as he was thinking, Asahi hesitated before he slowly responded. "Well… It was hard to tell due to da storm. But… If I were to guess, they were heading over dat way". Asahi pointed directly towards the rising sun.

"East… then east is where we shall go. Those demons are a threat and they could cause great trouble. We shall follow them". Sango again thanked the old man, as did Miroku and Shippo, before they made their farewells and then turned to make their way out of the village.

Walking, Miroku whispered to Sango, "Do you think those demons could be somehow connected to the demon who got… who attacked Kagome?" Sango didn't answer right away but eventually she muttered, "maybe, Miroku but who knows".

After they crossed the perimeter of the village, Sango allowed Kirara to leap from her arms. After Kirara had transformed and Sango, Miroku and the continuously quiet Shippo had mounted her, they heard Asahi yell after them as they took to the sky. "Be carful! Those demons looked like they were looking for something! Good luck!"

...

The faint whispering of her legs walking beneath the kimono of silk was the only sound to be heard in the vast expanse of mist. The twilight above and beyond had yet to be penetrated by light but Kagome kept her expression stoic and walked forward with purpose.

She knew not where she was going but she knew where she was headed as she walked down the dark path. Sure enough, emerging from the mist before her the great tree appeared. Stopping to gaze upon the tree's giant size, Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side, and she looked at the tree again, puzzled.

She thought, _'this tree… why does it look so familiar? Oh!'_ Feeling a faint smile appear on her lips, Kagome realized that the tree was none other than Sacred Tree. A sense of ease washed over her and Kagome let her gaze fall easily until she came upon the figure of the man sitting at the base of the tree.

Similar to the last time Kagome saw him; he sat cross-legged with his hands neatly placed on his legs while his face still remained in shadows. He sat unmoving but Kagome somehow knew that his eyes had watched her the entire time. Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome walked gracefully forward until she stood only meters away from the man.

Trying to meet the man's eyes, Kagome frowned when she couldn't. When the man laughed, it was like thunder in Kagome's ears. Deep and rolling, the sound of it somehow made Kagome smile; although, she knew not why.

When he stopped chuckling to speak, Kagome could still hear the smile in his voice, "You were always very easy to read. What you were thinking, what you were feeling… you show them all with those eyes of yours and your mouth. I missed seeing you smile". The man ended on a sad note and Kagome felt sorry for him. At the same time, she was growing increasingly confused. _'Who is this guy? I've never met him before in my life except within this twilight, dream world!'_

Deciding to voice her own thoughts, Kagome asked, "Who are you, anyways?"

"You asked that the last time we met here. Did I not answer you? I'm sure that I did, child". He sounded amused.

Frowning again in confusion, Kagome replied, "Yes, you did… somewhat. You said that you were 'my past' but I have no idea who you are or what you mean. No one seems to be able to give me a straight answer these days!"

Kagome's frustration leaked into her tone and she crossed her arms and looked away from the man. She felt her eyes prick and the image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind suddenly and Kagome dropped her shoulders. _'Sesshomaru… is the only one I trust right now and this man here… he will no see me cry!'_

Kagome jumped in surprise out of her thought when the man gently laid his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't heard him stand and when he whispered in her ear softly, Kagome stiffened. "The East is waiting for you, Kagome as I am waiting for you. Soon, we shall meet in person and all your questions will be answered. I promise".

Before she could turn to see the man's eyes, the mists thickened around them and the man removed his hands. The twilight darkened and descended upon her and Kagome closed her eyes and fell into nothing, again.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	14. Chapter 14: Duty and Water's Importance

Chapter Fourteen: **Duty and Water's Importance**

Breaking into the dusk between waking and unconsciousness, Kagome groaned inwardly. _'Yet again, I wake up with more questions than answers. Great...'_ Clutching her fingers to form a fist, her claws scratched against the hard surface that she lay on and her confusion pushed Kagome completely into alertness.

Running her fingers over the ground's surface, and taking note of the hardness beneath her sore body, Kagome realized that she was lying on some sort of rock. Noises violently reached her sensitive ears: the snap of a fire's crackle, the echo of water dripping, and hum and moan of the dying storm outside.

Cautiously opening her eyes, Kagome gazed up at a sky of dark, gray rock. _'I'm in a cave'._ Breathing deeply to calm herself, Kagome sputtered and moaned. She knew that she was sore but it felt like her whole chest was one, big bruise. _'Maybe I really did fall down a mountain this time and landed in this cave...'_ Kagome thought dryly.

A shadow crossed over her and Kagome shifted her eyes to a dark figure that hovered near her feet. Moving to raise her head to see, Kagome winced and clenched her teeth in pain. The figure reacted quickly and scurried to Kagome's aid; Rin's eyes were red from crying and strained with worried.

Gently laying her hand on her forehead, Rin eased Kagome's head back and checked for any signs of a fever. Meeting the girl's eyes, Kagome smiling weakly. Relief eased the worry from her expression and Rin returned the smile with a large grin.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Rin continued to search Kagome's eyes for any signs of pain.

Slow to respond, Kagome whispered, "I'm feeling okay, I guess. Sore if anything. What happened, Rin? The last thing I remember is… is when Sesshomaru unleashed his power on the demons. I was blinded and then…nothing"

Growing excited, Rin recounted the events that happened after Sesshomaru's massive attack against the demon horde. "My lord's great power destroyed the bad demons in one attack and he saved us all! It was incredible! When I turned around though, you were unconscious".

Rin's face fell to sadness but continued to speak. "I was really worried about you, Kagome. You wouldn't wake up and it's been several hours since the demons. When Lord Sesshomaru saw you, he said nothing but lifted you up with his arm and carried you until we found this cave. My lord saw to it that you were handled with great care and charged me to look after you. Master Jaken made us a fire to fight off the chill from the rain. I was afraid you would get a fever".

Kagome listened in silence and she realized in surprise that Rin had stayed awake to watch over her. Heartened and touched, Kagome smiled tenderly at Rin and said, "thank you so much for watching over me, Rin. You must be exhausted yet, you stayed by my side and for that, I'm grateful. You should get to sleep now, okay? I'll be fine; you did a great job".

Smiling with joy and the great sense of achievement, Rin nodded and settled beside her; Kagome swore that the girl was asleep before her head touched the ground. Lying there to make sure Rin was fast asleep; Kagome began to stiffly sit up.

Her aching muscles screamed in protest and although Kagome felt totally drained, she willed herself through the pain until she was in a sitting position. Stretching her stiff neck and rolling her shoulders, Kagome took in her surroundings.

The cave was about ten feet tall from the floor to the ceiling with long stalagmites hanging like giant, dripping icicles of rock half shrouded in shadows. Kagome couldn't judge the length of the cave for beyond the fire's light only darkness could be seen.

Far to her left, Kagome could hear the faint roar of the storm and before her was the small campfire. Jaken was leaning against the curled up Ah-Un, fast asleep like Rin but as for Sesshomaru, he sat next the fire and seemed to be focused on not looking towards her.

Becoming used to Sesshomaru's impassive attitude, Kagome moved her attention to her claws. The vivid memory of the battle was clear in her mind as she stared incredulously at her deadly, sharp claws. 'When I was fighting, my claws were glowing! What does it mean?"

Looking slowly back at Sesshomaru and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Sesshomaru spoke. "I understand that you must curious concerning what happened to you while fighting the demons but let me tell you now before you ask, I can not answer any questions you ask".

Feeling disappointment show within her eyes, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze towards Kagome and with an ever so softer tone, he continued, "However, know that your growing skill protected Rin while I was preoccupied. You did well".

Silence enveloped them and Sesshomaru made it clear that further conversation was out of the question. Smiling briefly in his direction before settling down slowly beside Rin, Kagome closed her eyes and began to relax. She thought incredulously, _'was Sesshomaru actually thanking me for saving Rin? I mean, he didn't say it, but he complimented me, kind of… He truly is powerful yet, I never knew that the Lord Sesshomaru could be so gentle'._

Falling into a deep sleep, Kagome dreamed. The dream was vivid and confusing with scenes of battles and the reoccurring image of a large castle. When she woke the next morning, Kagome confessed silently to herself, _'last night… I dreamt of Sesshomaru'_ and she smiled.

...

The next morning was clear and bright and Sesshomaru felt impatient. Their nightly resting did nothing but aggravate the Oath's fire within his veins and with every day bringing them closer to the Eastern Territory's border, Sesshomaru was becoming increasingly anxious.

_'My suspicions of being followed were correct but all those retched demons… they were specifically after Kagome…'_ A flash of memory came to his mind and Sesshomaru recalled the unusual behavior of the lesser demons before the Blood Oath sent him the Summoning. Scowling at the connection, he further thought, _'The sooner we reach the heart of the East, the better for the girl's sake'._

Gazing up at the wide expanse of blue sky at the mouth of the cave, Sesshomaru controlled his impatience until he heard the echo of footsteps and Rin's giggling coming out from behind him. Turning his head slightly to see, he watched as Jaken, with a scowl of annoyance, appeared leading Ah-Un from the cave and Rin and Kagome emerge, both immersed in an animated conversation.

Sesshomaru noted that the demoness neither winced nor walked with any signs of yesterday's exertions only that some of her movements were not as graceful. No discomfort or pain could be traced in her eyes that sparkled with amusement.

Looking up suddenly and catching his eye, Kagome smiled. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru". Rin quickly chimed in with exuberance, "Yes! Good morning, my lord!"

Sesshomaru only nodded in return while the vivid image of the same woman who smiled at him now came to mind as she slashed through the hog-youkai along side him to protect Rin; graceful, ferocious and the essence of deadly beauty.

Catching himself in surprise, Sesshomaru abruptly turned and began to stride away, leaving the rest of his company to follow. Sesshomaru's confused feelings baffled; these emotions and thoughts occupied his mind all day. They walked endlessly and Sesshomaru urged them at a brisk pace.

Once, Jaken dared to inquire at their pace. A deathly scowl by Sesshomaru in response to Jaken silenced him; no one else felt perturbed to question the fast pace further. Kagome and Rin occupied themselves with constant discussion. When she thought Rin wasn't looking, Kagome would sneak glances at Sesshomaru; sometimes she did it without even realizing.

All the while, even when speaking with Rin, Kagome's mind was busy with dizzying thoughts. Try as she might, she couldn't get the mysterious man's words out of her mind. They confused her and confounded her to irritation while they fueled the urge, the need, the reach the East.

The one thing that Kagome couldn't figure out above all the rest was, Sesshomaru. _'At first, I thought he truly hated me. He treated me like I was nothing but a duty he had to complete. But now… I don't what he thinks of me'_. Sighing, Kagome let her gaze drift to watch the back of Sesshomaru as he walked. _'To be honest, I don't even know what I think of him'._

Laughing dryly, Kagome broke out of her thoughts and looked down to see that Rin was watching her curiously. Slipping her hand into the little girl's, Kagome smiled and squeezed gently in reassurance, thus coaxing a smile from Rin. The little girl began to hum and Kagome closed her eyes to relax; unaware, that in that instant, Sesshomaru glanced quickly back at her.

The day proved to be uneventful. Their travels took them out of the forest onto a great plain; far in the distance lay another forest. When Rin asked Sesshomaru, "My lord, what is that forest? Are we going there?"

Sesshomaru had only answered with a short, "That forest is the Eastern Territory's border". The only words he spoke all day.

The great plain was barren and flat with little signs of life to be seen; the sun beat down without pause or remorse. As the sun crossed the sky, Rin retreated to riding Ah-Un with Jaken leading them and the group became silent. The heat didn't affect Sesshomaru, just as it didn't affect Kagome. _'I guess being a demon, my body reacts differently to hot and cold now'._ Kagome concluded.

Nonetheless, Kagome worried about Rin and the threat of dehydration and sunstroke. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru to stop for at least a half hour for her to find some water for Rin but he seemed in no mood to talk or reason with. She watched him walk for a few moments; his tall figure erect with the air of nobility and power, his long hair shining in the sunlight, and his empty sleeve slightly fluttering in the breeze.

Casting a look from the demon lord back to the small girl who sat silent and hunched over slightly, Kagome's worry for Rin overpowered her fear of disturbing Sesshomaru and grabbing an empty canteen, she rushed forward to come to his side.

Not even turning to glance at her, Sesshomaru paid her no mind; which, didn't faze Kagome and she spoke with politeness. "Lord Sesshomaru. I worry about Rin in this sun and heat and I was wondering if we could stop for a few minutes so I can replenish her canteen. I won't be long and…"

"My duty is to get you to the Eastern territory which happens to be in sight. I'm sure that she can wait until we reach the forest's edge".

Eyeing unconvincingly at the forest, far in the horizon, Kagome frowned but continued, "Lord Sesshomaru… I understand, somewhat, your duty to the Blood Oath but Rin will get sick if she doesn't get some fluids into her soon. I can smell water on the breeze so that must mean that it must not be far off. I'll only be a few minutes or so".

When Sesshomaru said nothing, Kagome felt anger beginning to rise within her. Trying to remain polite, although irritation could be heard at the edge of her tone, she continued. "You must understand…'Lord Sesshomaru'…. Rin is human and as a former human myself… I care about her and I will not watch her suffer because you're being stubborn".

Sesshomaru stopped so suddenly that Kagome walked a few steps more before stopping herself. They faced each other with Sesshomaru scowling and Kagome unfaltering under his stare. Raising her chin bit, Kagome spoke with a new air of authority, "I am the heir to the Eastern throne, as you told me. I don't know what that means exactly and I don't know what's going to happen once I enter the Eastern Territory but what I do know is that I will not let Rin suffer and I am going to get her water, Lord Sesshomaru".

She ended on a note of finality and without another word to Sesshomaru, Kagome looked quickly at Rin before she turned and ran north, against the breeze, towards water.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	15. Chapter 15: The Trapper's Tale

Chapter Fifteen: **The Trapper's Tale**

Water leaked through holes of the rotting, thatched roof as if the abandoned shack was slowing melting form the rain. Inuyasha sat in the doorway and watched with distant eyes the waning escapade of the storm. He had followed Kikyo's scent to the shack where she had taken shelter from the elements.

When he had entered the dim interior, he found her kneeling patiently in the centre and she seemed to be deep in thought. Upon seeing him, no words were exchanged as she stood and walked into his arms. They remained like this for a few minutes: Inuyasha allowing Kikyo's warmth and scent to calm his inner turmoil.

He appreciated her silent reassurance and was grateful that she comforted him without words; he wouldn't have answered any questions anyways. Gazing into Kikyo's brown eyes that were filled with as much love as the smile that she gave him, Inuyasha found himself sinking deep into those eyes, and he smiled weakly in response.

After that, she had kissed him softly before moving away and settling to rest and he moved to where he sat now, watching the lightning and listening to the rain and thinking about his weak smile. _'What if Kikyo knew that I wasn't smiling because she did, but at how she and Kagome share the same deep brown eyes?'_ Inuyasha cringed at the thought as the thunder rolled over head.

The next morning was bright and clear and while walking along the road, Kikyo looked sideways at Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, which direction or destination is our course?"

Silent for a few moments, Inuyasha was slow to answer. Looking up at the sky's hue with a glance he turned to Kikyo to say, "we might as well continue searching for the Sacred Jewel shards. Are you able to sense any that are near?"

Kikyo stopped walking before a fork in the road and gazed into the distance and didn't say anything for a while. Inuyasha was patient and looked at the ground. When Kikyo finally spoke, her tone was distant and soft. "In my travels, I had heard of a jewel shard deep within the East but I was unable to discover if the rumor was true. Perhaps we should investigate".

Looking at Inuyasha, she smiled at his nod and took his hand and together they started down the right branch of the fork in the road, heading east. Inuyasha kept his eyes forward, his mind deep in thought and was totally distracted; thus, he missed the faint edge that was in Kikyo's voice as well as the dark glimmer that hid behind her eyes as she too fell deep within thought.

...

Sango was frustrated. For hours, they had been flying over the landscape, searching for any sign of the demon horde, but there was nothing to be found. No massive area of destruction, no villages had been attacked or terrorized and there were no demonic presences that Miroku could sense.

The sun was almost at its highest climax and the air around Kirara seemed to sizzle from the heat. Wiping away a bead of sweat from her forehead, Sango narrowed her eyes and thought in irritation, _'from what Asahi told us, the amount of demons that we're searching for should have left some type evidence of their existence and we should have found it by now! I mean, how can hundreds of demons just disappear without a trace?'_

Jumping in surprise when Miroku tapped her shoulder, Sango turned to face him. Smiling with innocence, Miroku said, "sorry about that, Sango. I had to get your attention some way since you wouldn't turn when I called you".

Blinking against the sun, Sango replied, "It's okay, I guess I was just thinking. What is it?"

"Well… it's just that we've been searching since we left the village and, umm…" Miroku began to fidget under her stare.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Shippo spoke just loud enough to be heard over the wind. "What he's trying to say is that we're hot and hungry, well I'm hungry and I'm sure you two are also. We all could use a break, including Kirara". Crossing his arms, Shippo returned to staring out into the distance; he hasn't spoken much since learning about Kagome.

Sango drew her mouth tight and looked at Miroku with a raised brow; he only scratched his head and smiled in response. Feeling her own hunger and thirst gnawing at her stomach, Sango sighed in defeat. "Okay, we'll land to rest but not for long. Agreed?"

"Sounds great, Sango, and who knows, maybe we'll meet someone who can tell us if they've seen the demons". Miroku smiled at Sango until she returned it.

They landed near a small river and Miroku and Shippo caught some fish as Sango made a fire. While the fish cooked, the group lounged in the cool shade until they were done. The fish were still cooling when Kirara's ears pricked up just before a man's voice called from across the river.

"Hail the camp!"

Miroku looked up to see a lone man waving at them from the opposite bank. Waving him over, the man waded across and shook Miroku's hand.

"Happy to meet you, monk. I'm a trapper you see and I was surprised to see people in the middle of these parts but if your lost, I can point you to the nearest village if you need".

"That's kind of you to offer but we're not lost. We're actually taking a short break from our search to find a large amount of demons that were seen during the storm last night. We're practiced in eliminating demons, you see ". Growing more serious, Miroku glanced at Sango before continuing. "Unfortunately, it would seem that the trail has gone cold and we can't find any trace of them".

The man had been listening intently while Miroku spoke but smiled after he finished and chuckled slightly. Sango frowned in annoyance but remained polite when she asked, "Is there something you know that could help in our search, sir?"

Winking at Sango, the man continued to grin while he replied, "I may just have what you need, miss. You see, during that storm I was sitting in wait by one of my traps when I heard a low moan. I looked up and to my horror, I saw your demons only a few leagues east of here. They were all descending from the sky, hundreds of them, and I don't know if they were landing or heading to that plain that's just beyond these woods but they seemed to be focused on something, the whole lot of them".

The trapper paused before continuing, taking a swig from his canteen and adjusting his pack, and Miroku whispered to Sango, "Asahi also said that the demons seemed to be searching for something. Isn't that right?"

Sango only nodded as the trapper cleared his throat and continued his story.

"Sorry. As I was saying, err… oh yes! I don't know where those demons were headed but what I do know is that during the grumble of thunder, came a great flash of blue lighting! I've seen some strange things in my travels but never have I seen lightning so bright, so blue and so large!"

His arms wide with enthusiasm, the trapper's expression sobered and his voice grew softer when he looked Miroku in the eye and spoke, "that lightning was not natural".

Into the man's story, Shippo broke his silence to ask, "How come?"

Glancing at the kitsune and smiling again, the trapper hesitated before he responded. "It wasn't natural because lighting doesn't travel upward to destroy hundreds of demons in a single blinding flash, son". Looking up at a shocked Miroku, the trapper shrugged in apology and chuckled dryly.

Turning to leave, the trapper looked over his shoulder to Sango and said. "I hoped that helped you, miss! Those demons didn't stand a chance against that kind of lightning but maybe you'll find something in the plains so just keep heading east. Good luck with the search!"

The trapper walked away and Miroku turned to Sango and said with a weak smile, "See? I told you we'd find someone who knows something about those demons. Oww!"

Miroku rubbed his head where Sango had hit him with her Hirikotsu while they readied to leave and Shippo only shook his head and thought, _'Idiot!'_

...

Having entered the forest on the north side of the plains, Kagome ran deeper into the trees, following and trusting her demon instincts and the scent of water on the wind, which was growing stronger with each stride.

Dodging around a cluster of pines, Kagome skidded to a stop and smiled in relief because before her, was a lake. Approaching the shore, Kagome sighed in pleasure when stepping her bare feet into the cool water's retreat. Taking a short moment to indulge, Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly.

_'Oh… this feels so good! Too bad Rin wasn't here or we could've gone swimming! But then again, Sesshomaru would've…'_ The thought of Sesshomaru snapped Kagome's lids open and reengaged the anger that she'd driven to the back of her mind during her run's elation.

Tightening her grip on the canteen she held, Kagome frowned at the memory of Sesshomaru's attitude and their argument. _'He may care for Rin but he certainly was selfish back there! Poor girl is baking in the heat and all he can say is that it was his duty to keep going!'_

Growling, Kagome stomped her foot in frustration; sending droplets and ripples across the lake's surface. Watching the ripples widen and disappear, Kagome felt her own anger slowly disappear as well. Reluctantly she whispered, "He was focused on his duty to me because, all Sesshomaru wants is to get me to the East to be rid of his contract to the Blood Oath. He doesn't care about me, not even a little, and that's just how it is".

Even though Kagome already knew this, somehow saying it out loud hurt. Confused at the effect it had on her, Kagome went over the last few days and the time she had spent with Sesshomaru: Waking from dying to him kneeling over her, their conversations by firelight, running together over the land in that first wondrous flight, her crying on his shoulder with his arm stiffly around her…

The memories made Kagome smile. "He even said my name last night during the demon attack". The more she thought about him, the wider Kagome's grin became. She admitted that secretly she'd been hoping that Sesshomaru had cared to some extent about her as a person and not just because of the Unbreakable Promise's contract, and the truth that he didn't made her sad inside.

_'Why though?' _

The sudden and innocent image of Inuyasha smiling burst into Kagome's mind and a wave of pain and guilt brought her to her knees with a splash; water soaking her robe. Feeling tears sting her eyes, the painful image was replaced by how she left Sesshomaru, angered and deadly.

Concentrating on the memory of Sesshomaru, the pain in her chest receded until it disappeared and Kagome breathed deeply until her heart stopped hammering. Sitting up and brushing hair from her face, Kagome thoughts were in confused despair. _'I can't think of Inuyasha without pain in my heart or tears in my eyes but… when I think of Sesshomaru the pain goes away and I feel…'_

Exasperated and confused, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes tight. The jolt of realization was so startling that her eyes snapped open and she jumped in surprise. Looking down at her reflection in the water, Kagome watched herself as she whispered, "Could it be possible that… I'm beginning to love Sesshomaru?"

The truth that sighed in the burn of the Oath's fire within her heart sent tingles throughout her body but before this conclusion could sink into Kagome's mind, the centre of the lake began to bubble and churn violently and a dark laugh echoed over the water.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	16. Chapter 16: Fire Within Water

Chapter Sixteen: **Fire Within Water**

_'What now?'_

Clouds blocked out the sun's rays, the lake becoming black with shadows, as Kagome looked out across it and her eyes went wide. She could only watch as a lone figure slowly surfaced from the writing foam and begin to rise above the water.

Only her eyes moved; following the being until he was standing on top of the boiling water; his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed against his chest. Faintly feeling the Oath's fire pulse through her veins with her increasing heartbeat, Kagome was immobilized by fear and shock.

The demon was tall; his skin held a tint of light blue, his head was bald with fin-like appendages where his ears should be. A short snout extended from his face, his nostrils were mere slits, long, thin claws grew from long, webbed hands and the lower half of his body was covered by manifested pants of dark water leaving his lean chest bare; behind him, a long, lizard-like tail skimmed lightly on the lake's surface.

The fire within her body melted the cold fear that held her captive and Kagome began to slowly stand to back away. In that instant the demon opened his dark green eyes, the color of rotted seaweed, and locked onto Kagome.

Instinct kicked into overdrive and forced any remaining fear hence away and Kagome crouched defensively and snarled, her claws beginning to shine. A dark example of a grin stretched across the demon's snout, revealing a mouth of razor, sharp teeth and the demon laughed maliciously.

"What a feisty, little female that has landed on my shores! How… delicious…"

His voice was slick like oil and the sound of it made Kagome's skin crawl. Growling deep and threatening in response, Kagome stepped her right from the water and her claws lengthened and shone brighter, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the demon.

Rubbing his chin with one of his claws in a thoughtful manner, the water-youkai cocked his head to the side and slowly ran his eyes down and up again over Kagome's half soaked body. He raised a brow in interest; Kagome shivered in disgust.

"What a beauty you are! Now, now, what is the hurry? Don't you know hat's it's rude to leave when someone is talking to you…"

Sensing his intentions a second too late, Kagome screamed as the water around her left foot twisted upward around her leg, in a serpentine-like motion, wrapped around her waist in a thick band of cold water and binding her arms to her sides.

Eyes wide in surprise, Kagome struggled and tried to cut through the stream of water, only to have it rematerialize. "Hey, let me go, you disgusting fish! Who do you think you are and… No!" Kagome shouts of anger were cut shout when the band around her waist tightened and lifted her from the ground.

Being carried through the air, Kagome saw that the water–youkai was rising to meet her by solid pillar of water beneath him. The nearer she got to him, the more repulsed Kagome became because the air was heavy with the stench of stagnant water and rotting fish.

Her own pillar of water brought her before the demon and with a come hither gesture by one his long fingers; Kagome found herself mere inches from the demon's face. Wrinkling her nose and gritting her teeth into a repulsed grimace, Kagome fought against passing out from the smell but refused from looking away from the water-youkai.

"Indeed, you are quite beautiful. The delightful scent that wafts from your skin makes me wonder, how you taste…"

The delight, desire and hunger in his eyes made Kagome shiver violently. Her eyes went wide when the demon placed his hand on her cheek, it's clamminess making her shake, and he leaned even closer to Kagome's face; his breath was as putrid as his scent.

Whispering through his teeth, the demon spoke almost seductively. "And to answer you, girl, let me properly introduce myself. I am, Roka, lord of this lake and master over water. You, my dear demoness, are good enough to eat. What do you think?"

_'Oh, Sesshomaru! Where are you?'_ Kagome thought as Roka slowly licked his lips.

...

Through narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru watched as the girl ran north. He stood like this until she ran out of sight, all the while his hand in a tight fist. Hesitate steps approached him but Sesshomaru ignored them. The footfalls stopped by his side and the girl who stood there waited patiently for her lord to address her.

Finally, Sesshomaru glanced down to Rin who stood looking up at him was her face flushed and lips beginning to crack. Inwardly surprised at the girl's condition, Sesshomaru slowly knelt to look the girl in the eye.

Rin weakly smiled in admiration at her lord, causing her lips to split and tiny beads of blood to appear, and stabbing a thrust of guilt into Sesshomaru's chest. When she spoke, it was only in a low, raspy, whisper. "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't be upset with Kagome".

Running her tongue over her bloody lips, Rin winced slightly before she continued. "I'm sure that she meant no disrespect to you; she was only worried about me; although, she didn't have to. I feel fine and I know that your duty is far more important than me, I guess Kagome hasn't been with us that long to know that".

Pausing for a moment, Rin rubbed her arm and looked down slightly. "Just please don't be too mad at her. I really like her, she's nice, and I don't want her to get in trouble because of me".

Sesshomaru remained silent while Rin spoke; when she was done, she again smiled at him before she unsteadily made her way back into Ah-Un's saddle. Straightening up and turning to look at the eastern horizon, Sesshomaru was occupied by his angry thoughts.

_'She accused me of being stubborn and ignoring Rin's needs! She implied that she cared more for the girl and dared to speak to me with authority that she hasn't earned. Then, she runs off leaving Rin to defend her…'_

Thinking of Rin and her bleeding lips and weak voice, Sesshomaru felt his anger falter by the return of guilt. The image of Kagome came to his head, standing before him; her voice determined and unfaltering under his scowl. Her eyes, her beautiful, bright eyes, weren't those of authority, only her voice commanded that. Her eyes were filled with worry and had pleaded him to understand.

In his irritation, Sesshomaru had over looked the look of regret that she had left with. Sighing, Sesshomaru thought, 'she hadn't meant to anger me, only for me to understand'.

Regret filled his chest and Sesshomaru couldn't understand why. Casting a look back at Rin who was slumped over Ah-Un's saddle and breathing heavily, Sesshomaru admitted he was at fault.

With his mind distracted, when the explosion of intense inferno struck and seared inside his veins, Sesshomaru was caught off guard making him wince. Instantly regaining his composure, Sesshomaru turned tightly to his right and surged forward with a powerful push of his legs.

Racing northward with his head down and focused, Sesshomaru neared his maximum velocity. His anger fueled the raging fire within him, desperately forcing him forward, and Sesshomaru felt his control wavering.

The only thought within his mind was, _'Kagome, hang on.'_

...

Removing his hand from her face, Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at the thin layer of slime that remained on her cheek, Roka ran his sharp claw dangerously along the side of her neck.

Staring intently into her eyes, Roka smirked and winked with two sets of eyelids. Murmuring, he said, "Perhaps, I shall have a taste…"

Catching the glint of hungered triumph in his eyes and feeling the claw on her neck tense, Kagome took her chance and kicked forward with all her might. Her sharp toe claws missed her desired target; instead, they sliced a deep gash on the inside of Roka's thigh.

Grunting in surprise and pain, Roka jerked away in reaction; causing the claw on her neck to scratch her and Kagome gritted her teeth against crying out. _'Don't show him your pain! Sesshomaru, I hope your coming!'_

Feeling a thin stream of blood flow down her neck, Kagome braced herself and narrowed her eyes into a deep snarl. Clutching his thigh, his dark water pants were turning red with his blood and Roka glared at Kagome and yelled angrily.

"You dirty, dog bitch! You'll pay for this!"

Snapping his hand forward, Roka gripped Kagome's throat, intending to choke the life out of her. Instead, the moment that his flesh touched her blood, Roka screamed in agony as if he were burned.

Clutching his injured hand with his other, Roka laughed dryly and wickedly; narrowing his eyes, he grinned through his pain and spoke with his voice dripping with venom and rage. "Hot on the outside and on the inside too! I think I can help you cool down".

Roka's grin widened and Kagome growled deeply before she gasped in surprise. The band of water around her waist began to widen, water flowing up from the lake and Kagome felt her eyes widen in fear.

_'Oh no! He's going to drown me!'_ Taking a breath, Kagome fought to stay above the water that was rising around her but she was still bound by Roka's controlled water within the nearly complete sphere.

The water washed over her neck, the Oath's fire blazing against the frigid water and finally, her head became submerged. Twisting, Kagome struggled to cut through the sphere's wall with her feet claws, but the water only morphed around her foot.

Through her watery prison Kagome could see Roka laughing in wicked delight at her struggles. Her lungs were beginning to burn and Kagome began to panic. Looking desperately around for anything that could help, the edge of her vision was beginning to turn gray and her mind was started to fog over.

The chill of the water was creeping up her nostrils and a stream or bubbles rushed out of her mouth. Her eyes began to close, her panic cleared and Kagome's thoughts were calmed. _'This is my fault. I just wish… I regret… I can't tell him I'm sorry…'_

Just before Kagome closed her eyes to unconscious, she saw him. Although her vision blurred and his image was clear in her mind, Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face outside the sphere's wall. She smiled at him and everything went black.

...

Breaking through the veil of trees, Sesshomaru didn't stop or hesitate. Taking in the scene above the lake, a water-youkai standing on a tower of gushing water, laughing sadistically, and Kagome trapped in a great sphere of water, with a glance before jumping into the air toward them.

With his brow furrowed, eyes narrowed and fangs bared, Sesshomaru raised his arm, his index and middle claw glowing, and swept downward in one swift motion. Extending from his fingertips, his Light Whip seared through the air and sliced Roka in half at the waist.

Ignoring the water-youkai's cries of death, Sesshomaru continued his assent to the water sphere, which, hadn't dissipated despite the death of Roka. Inches from the sphere, Sesshomaru could clearly see Kagome, her hair waving around her, her arms at her side and her face nearest to him.

Meeting her half closed, unfocused eyes, Sesshomaru saw her smile at him before she went limp, and before he slashed his claws upon the sphere in a furious swipe. The prison of water burst in a cascade of water, crashing into the lake. Catching Kagome around the waist before she fell, Sesshomaru flew over the lake to land lightly on the other side.

Placing Kagome lightly on the ground, Sesshomaru began to reach toward her but stopped when she began to cough and breathe in gasps, turning on her side away from him. Not wanting to look away from her, Sesshomaru stood and turned to face the lake.

The water was calm once more, it's master dead on the lake bed, and behind him Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru".

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	17. Chapter 17: Hidden Seeds of Sorrow

Chapter Seventeen: **Hidden Seeds of Sorrow **

The sun shone brightly down on the lake, casting a million sparkles on the water but Sesshomaru looked at the scene with strained eyes. His body was rigid, his breathing was heavy, and his hand was carved into a tight fist; he was struggling to remain in control. Sweat itched the back of his neck and Sesshomaru deepened his brow in concentration.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru".

Again, those soft, innocent, pleading words reached his ears as a whisper; and Sesshomaru reacted before his anger could. With blinding speed, he whirled around and dived forward to kneel beside her side and snapped his arm forward.

The Oath's fire within him exploded again, threatening him from moving any further if he meant to harm her; but Sesshomaru had no such intention. As he struggled to contain his rage, he felt her shaking beneath his hand; which covered her mouth firmly.

Kagome lay there staring at him in shock and fear. She had turned onto her back with her hands supporting her upright; her hair was plastered to her face and back while water dripped from the ends. Her silver robe was drenched and soiled from the ground.

Taking in ever detail of his bowed head, his shaking back, and his hand that felt burning hot on her lips; Kagome felt worry ad guilt replace her fear. Sesshomaru stiffly and forcefully lifted his head and his eyes met hers.

Feeling her eyes widen and her lips quiver, Kagome became lost within Sesshomaru's eyes of liquid gold and topaz that stared at her with such intensity and rawness that Kagome dared not even to breath.

She watched his pupils search hers and Kagome knew that he saw the worry and guilt that she hid there; she pleaded him silently to forgive her. He inhaled slowly and Kagome watched the anger in his eyes dissolve, his back ceased shaking, and Sesshomaru relaxed his jaw and sighed. Though, his hand remained firm over her lips.

Hesitantly removing her right hand from the ground, Kagome placed it gently onto Sesshomaru's wrist. Tensing at the slight touch of her hand, Sesshomaru removed his hand slowly from her mouth and pushed some stray hairs behind his ear, never breaking their visual connection.

With her hand useless in the air, Kagome pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, finally looking away from Sesshomaru and staring down at her hands. Her fingers were numb, her body was cold and the only warmth that she felt was from Sesshomaru's touch in her lips and the heat of his continues stare at her.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry for the way I acted and…"

"You've said enough. What's done is done".

Caught between words, Kagome nervously rubbed her neck. The moment her fingertips brushed the cut that she had momentarily forgotten about, Kagome winced. Lowering her hand, she looked up to see that Sesshomaru was looking at her neck with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

He didn't bother to answer her. Instead, Sesshomaru leaned forward and gently brushed back Kagome's curtain of raven hair to reveal the long scratch that ran parallel with her jaw line.

The heat of his breath and body made Kagome gasp with silence and she felt the burn of a blush within her cheeks. His face was only inches from hers as he examined her neck and Kagome could see that the sight of it disturbed him greatly.

Without taking his eyes off her neck, Sesshomaru asked her "How did this happen?"

Glad for the chance to talk normally, Kagome spoke in a rush. "Well you see, what happened was I was at the shore of the lake when Roka, the demon that smelt like rotting fish, appeared and captured me with his control over water". Grimacing at the memory and hearing the anger and disgust in her voice, Kagome continued, "He kept going on about how 'delicious' I smelt and he said he wanted a taste. Anyways, he placed his claw on my neck and I somehow sensed what he was about to do so I took the chance and I kicked him".

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl to catch the slight smile on her lips before she said, "though I missed my target, I managed to cut his thigh and he jerked away in surprise; scratching my neck as a result. It hurt but I didn't give him the pleasure of seeing that".

With a hesitant look, Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye before she spoke in a softer tone. "Roka was mad and he grabbed my neck to strangle me but… it was weird and I was meaning to ask you about it. The moment that he touched my blood, Roka screamed out as he was burning. Is that because of the Oath's fire, Sesshomaru?" Kagome raised her eyebrow in question.

Returning his gaze to her scratch, Sesshomaru answered in an even tone, "that pathetic excuse of a demon was unable to touch your blood because not only because of the protection from the Unbreakable Promise, but also because you are an inuyoukai and one of the royal Eastern bloodline".

"What does um, 'being royal' have anything to do with it?" Was what Kagome asked him; although what she really was thinking was, _'I never really thought about it before… I'm royalty!'_

Straightening away from her neck, Sesshomaru looked Kagome straight on and replied, "being a member of one of the four royal bloodlines means that within your veins flows the strengths of your ancestors. It is that power which has enabled the royal families to remain on their thrones for centuries. Only enemy demons with the strength to withstand this power are able to touch our blood".

Nodding slowly, trying to understand, Kagome whispered, "our blood?"

With the tiniest movement of his eyes, Sesshomaru realized his slip and Kagome smiled genuinely. Then she watched as Sesshomaru did the strangest thing. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licked the end of his index finger, and leaned forward toward her again.

Feeling her blush deepen and hearing herself gasp, Kagome stiffened and shivered as Sesshomaru gently ran his moistened fingertip over her scratch. Thousands of tingles ran from where his finger touched her, like tiny shocks of electricity, and Kagome was sure he could hear her heart hammering.

"What... what are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

Completing the length of the scratch, Sesshomaru immediately released his contact from her skin and sat back and watched. Kagome slowly reached up to feel her neck and gasped loudly when her shaking fingers found that her skin was once again smooth.

"What… how did you do that?"

The ghost of a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's lips and Kagome raised her eyebrow and smiled widely in disbelief. Nonchalantly, Sesshomaru stated, "your own saliva would've had the same effect. Just remember from now on that your saliva can heal minor burns, cuts and scratches. Your training will further broach the subject".

Staring at Sesshomaru for a couple more seconds with a blank expression, Kagome burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she clasped her sides and she rocked forward to stop herself from falling over. Kagome was laughing so hard she doesn't feel the tears falling down her face until she sees the smirk on Sesshomaru's face disappear.

Her chuckles turned into sobs and Kagome holds her wet face in her shaking hands. The confused feelings that she had been thinking about before she was attacked resurfaced, as well as the pain that was related to it. Plus, the shock that she had just nearly died was starting to set in.

She didn't jump nor gasp when he laid his hand on her cold back but she appreciated it with all her heart and she felt her pain dissolve and her confusion calm. Looking up and meeting his strong eyes with her tear-strained ones, Kagome rasped, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru".

Holding her gaze, Sesshomaru answered in a soft tone as well, "There is no need for anymore apologies; we were both at fault. I am glad that you are all right… for Rin's sake. She would've blamed herself if you were seriously injured". Sesshomaru hesitated before he continued, in a more neutral tone. "Also, with your position as the heir of the East, you should not refer to me so informally, Lady Kagome. Remember that". Sesshomaru looked down slightly but returned to look at Kagome before he stood.

Kagome stared up at him in disbelief and for a moment she allowed her feelings to show through her eyes but quickly hid them again, hoping only slightly that Sesshomaru hadn't seen them. Wiping away her tears and standing unsteadily herself, Kagome felt her lips rise into a smile as she thought, _'Even if I tried to stop it, I couldn't. I'm falling in love with him'._

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru and thank you".

...

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked side by side around the lake to the opposite shore. No words were spoken but the silence was far from uncomfortable. When they passed the place where Kagome was attacked, Kagome approached the water's edge without hesitation or fear; all because she knew Sesshomaru was only meters behind her.

Kneeling, she picked up the canteen that she had dropped when she became wrapped by Roka's water and filled it. Sniffing the water for any impurities or contaminants and when satisfied, Kagome fastened the top and returned to Sesshomaru.

Approaching him, Kagome couldn't resist from smiling. _'Every time I see him, I feel so… I can't even explain it! It's too bad that he's leaving after we reach the East…'_ The thought came unbidden and it took a few seconds for Kagome to register it thoroughly.

She felt her face fall and her smile fade into a frown. Looking away from Sesshomaru's questioning stare, Kagome focused on the path in front of her as they entered the trees. The sun was hot still and it baked and evaporated any remaining water in Kagome's hair and robe, leaving her hot and dry. Walking at a brisk pace, Kagome tried to stay ahead of Sesshomaru but no matter how fast she walked, Sesshomaru kept pace with ease.

The urge to run arose within Kagome's heart and she considered it. _'But then, I'd be taking away time from…'_ Sighing, Kagome shook her head in defeat. _'Who am I kidding? He doesn't care about me at all and it's not like we're having exciting conversations. Plus, Rin really needs this water'._

Slowing and half turning her head to speak, Kagome muttered, "If you don't mind, Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to hurry back so that I can give Rin her water. She's probably very thirsty by now".

Refusing to look at him and knowing full well that he stared at her intently, Kagome waited for an answer. His silence irritated her; equally as to how much it made her sad. _'Get a grip girl! Your acting like a child with a schoolgirl crush!'_

"Is that what you truly want?" Sesshomaru asked in a distant tone.

The question caught Kagome off guard and she stopped to think about it. The longing to reach the East still resided strongly within her, as did the obsessive need to find out who she was really. _'Then again, what exactly does he mean? He didn't specify what he was implying to… What do I truly want?'_ Kagome unconsciously looked at Sesshomaru and jerked away when she saw that he still watched her.

_'I want what I can't have, what you won't give',_ Kagome thought but she said instead, "I want to be accepted, to find out who I am".

Sesshomaru only nodding but said nothing, though Kagome had been hoping he would say something.

Frustrated with herself, Kagome looked away and thought in exasperation, _'I just wish I could talk to my mom! She'd know what to do'._ Shaking her head rid of such sad thoughts, Kagome mustered up her courage and faced Sesshomaru with crossed arms and her brow rose in question; she still awaited an answer if they could run.

Kagome jumped in surprise to see that Sesshomaru stood only inches in front of her. He looked down at her with such intensity it was almost, intimate. His face was an empty mask but his eyes were deep with curiosity.

"Um…. Lord Sesshomaru, are you all right?"

The demon lord only raised his brow ever so slightly before he opened his mouth a crack, as if to say something. Kagome saw the flash of indecision behind his eyes and something else, something deeper. Blinking, Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were once more unreadable. Closing his lips, Sesshomaru gestured in the direction of the plains and began to run; Kagome could do nothing but follow.

With trees blurred around her, Kagome thought incredulously, _'maybe it was only my imagination but… I swear that I saw what only could've been sadness within his eyes. What could make Sesshomaru sad anyway?'_

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	18. Chapter 18: Sesshomaru's True Desire

Chapter Eighteen: **Sesshomaru's True Desire**

Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, was distraught. Actually he was more than distraught, he was completely agitated and his steel-hard control was crumbling; and, it was all because of her.

When he had saved her from the fifth of an excuse water-youkai, Sesshomaru had almost gone over the edge and released his true form because his rage was so intense. But when she had looked up at him with her eyes of silver and emerald, the worry and guilt he saw there had struck into his fury, and when her spicy, exotic scent reached his nostrils, Sesshomaru had felt his anger dissolve.

No matter how much he resisted, the temptation of those eyes or the intoxicating indulgence of her scent always turned his attention to her and to have seen her staring up at him with such self directed guilt, affected Sesshomaru like nothing else before. He remembered thinking to himself, _'her eyes don't deserve to be marred with such angst'._

Running beside her now, he caught glimpses of her face and his eyes focused on hers as he tried to decipher the emotions he saw there; boundless exuberance disturbed with intense confusion and thought.

Her hair whipped around her like the wings of a raven on the wind and her robe shone in the light that broke through the branches above; highlighting her curves and left her long, slender neck in shadow.

At the sight of her neck, the image of the long scratch left by Roka appeared in Sesshomaru's mind and he narrowed his brow at the memory. _'That…'pathetic' demon touched her! I smelt his rotten, putrid scent radiating from the wound and if he weren't dead already, I would make him suffer for it!'_

Looking forward, Sesshomaru stared emptily at nothing in particular while the trees thinned around them and the sun penetrated through the branches more often. In his mind, the truth rang loudly and even he, Lord Sesshomaru, was unable to speak the words out loud.

_'I admit, since I met her I've felt things and dealt with emotions that… are unknown to me. She wields the grace and lethal power of an inuyoukai yet; she still acts and feels as is she was still human. The Blood Oath forces me to take her to the East, as it compels her to reach it, and we should reach the Eastern border by nightfall…'_

Then it hit Sesshomaru, again, a strange and uncomfortable feeling that lay deep within his gut. The first time he had felt this, it was only moments ago. The girl was attempting to distance herself from him and he had easily kept pace; which, seemed to agitate her more. Her actions confused him and he found that he wanted to know what troubled her; although, he couldn't understand why he did.

When she spoke, it had been tight and mumbled; she made it clear not to look at him. He stared at her keenly while he thought against his churning emotions. _'What could have occurred in such a short time for her smile to be hidden by this distance?'_

It was then that the strange feeling had settled into his gut exactly at the same moment that the truth struck his mind. Sesshomaru understood the reason for her sudden independence. With a mind of disbelief, Sesshomaru thought, _'Could it be possible that she is no longer as eager to join the East but, perhaps, wishes to remain traveling alongside me?'_

The look in her eyes that he had seen fleetingly beside the lake only gave evidence to his speculation, as did the deepening of the strange presence in his abdomen. Her refusal to look at him had made him feel… what exactly was it that he felt? His hatred for the East was centuries old and had he made it clear the moment he came across her laying on the ground in the clearing. Yet as he looked at her now, he discovered that that hatred did not extend to her.

She waited for an answer, so he spoke honestly, "Is that what you truly want?"

From her hesitation combined with her facial expression revealed her consideration and uncertainty. Little did she know, Sesshomaru was not only asking her the question, but he was also asking himself. What did he truly desire?

Instead of searching within the depths of his mind, Sesshomaru gazed more intently at her. _'She is the heir to the Eastern throne, it's future ruler, and because of my hatred she will be my enemy as is, He'._The reaction from the unsettling deepness in his abdomen to the thought ignited the flame of the Oath's burn and sent fire throughout his body and forced him forward.

Inches away, near enough for her scent to seep deep within his nostrils, he watched as she crossed her arms and faced him. Her contained and tight expression broke with shock and surprise when she saw how close he was to her.

Looking down at her, the fire within him smoldered and the words appeared on his tongue. Opening his mouth slightly, Sesshomaru hesitated and thought, _'she has felt so much pain both in body and mind recently. I don't want to cause her more now'._

Closing his mouth, and forcing the truth behind his expressionless mask, he had motioned for them to run and he sprinted off although, even though they still ran now, with the plain opening up in front of them, Sesshomaru couldn't run away from the truth of his feelings.

The sudden brightness of the wide expanse of the plains stung Sesshomaru's eyes while the feeling in his gut deepened. _'What is this that I feel in my stomach whenever I think of the East or the distance that lies in her eyes even now?'_

Thinking, Sesshomaru remembered the night when he had been first been Summoned to her. They had been sitting around a small fire; the girl had fallen into a fallen into an exhausted sleep beside him while he was considering answering a question she had asked. He fell into a light sleep but he remembered thinking, _'After that, I will deliver the East their heir and fulfill my pledge to the Blood Oath and never have to see this girl again…'_ and Sesshomaru remembered that even he had wondered if that was what he truly wanted.

_'Even then, I was unsure as to what I desire'._ Sesshomaru looked over to catch her turn away quickly from his eyes. Remembering his words again, Sesshomaru finally realized that they were false. _'Now, I know what I want… I don't want to part with her'._

The truth in the thought shook Sesshomaru to the core and he nearly missed dodging a small ditch. The Oath's burn simmered in pleasure, his heart hammered within his chest and the strange feeling in his stomach deepened and traveled into his mind and finally he understood what the foreign feeling was.

_'The thought of leaving her so that she can follow her destiny in the East and completing my pledge to the Blood Oath… is making me sad!'_ This realization rattled Sesshomaru's incredibly; he had never been sad before. Not when his father died, not when he lost his arm to Inuyasha, not even when he was young and grew up without knowing who his mother was; Sesshomaru had never felt sadness until now.

_'And it's all because of Kagome'._

Though it must've been coincidence; or perhaps fate itself, that at that very moment Sesshomaru thought her name, Kagome, who has running slightly in front of him due to his distractive thinking, suddenly faltered mid-stride as they crested a hill. She skidded against the dry earth to stop running; sending dust into the air, before she threw her weight backward. Sesshomaru heard her shout, "Stop!" a second too late and he collided into her in the plume of dust.

...

When the cloud of dust settled, Sesshomaru was lying on his back with Kagome curled up on his chest; both were breathing heavily. What happened was at the moment he made contact with her in the dust-cloud, Sesshomaru and grasped her around the waist with his arm, hugged her protectively to his chest as he spun, horizontally through the air to face the sky before landing hard on his back and then sliding a few feet to where they now lay.

Sesshomaru could feel her entire body shaking with his arm around her. Her claws clutched tightly onto his shirt, her forehead was pressed against his chest and she was muttering something over and over.

Staring up at the sky, Sesshomaru concentrated on calming his heart and reclaiming his stoic demeanor. He had been so immersed in his thoughts and his revelation to his sadness that he had been caught by surprise but he worried for Kagome. _'What caused her to stop so suddenly?'_

Although he yearned to know, Sesshomaru instead waited for her to cease shaking and for her to speak while he listened and sensed for any signs of danger; there were none. Relaxing her grip on his shirt, Kagome lifted her head but her bangs hid her eyes in shadow. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Her voice was hoarse and quiet, but her question was irrelevant to Sesshomaru. Lifting his head to look her straight on, Sesshomaru furrowed his brow a millimeter. "Isn't I who should be asking you that?"

Removing his arm from her waist and lying it at his side, Sesshomaru watched as she finally looked up and met his eyes; the distance had gone from them and was replaced by fear and Sesshomaru wanted to know why.

"What caused you to stop so suddenly?"

Her eyes widened in guilt and she looked away from him and eased herself off his chest to sit beside him. Sitting upward, Sesshomaru rested his arm on his knee and stared at Kagome expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Nervously playing with her sleeve, Kagome looked down at the ground with increasing interest but she answered him with, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. It's just…I couldn't…oh!" Slamming her fists down on the ground, Kagome looked at him in distress. "Look for yourself!"

Confused and irritated with her sudden volume increase, Sesshomaru indeed stood and turned toward the greater body of the great plain. Nothing disturbed the field's flat landscape for miles except, about three miles in front of them the tiny figures of Ah-Un, Rin and Jaken could be seen by his heightened vision perfectly. However, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at what else he saw, or rather, whom else he saw.

"Those are your friends". It wasn't a question.

Far off in the distance, the figures of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara could clearly be seen visually conversing with Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru observed the figures with mild interest but his focus was on Kagome's reaction to having seen them. _'Why would the sight of her friend send fear into her eyes?'_

Feeling a rise of protectiveness, Sesshomaru didn't turn when Kagome rose to stand beside him on the hillcrest. Resisting the urge to look at her, Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "Are you all right, Lady Kagome?"

He heard her swallow and moisten her lips in nervousness. "Again, I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I… I didn't expect to see them and…" Tensing her shoulders before she shrugged them in defeat, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru and said in a shaky voice, "I'm afraid to face them".

Sesshomaru turned his head to meet her eyes and he raised a brow in question and in concern; although, he doubted Kagome knew that. "Why are you afraid of your friends?"

Biting her lip, Kagome looked down. "I'm… afraid of what they'll do when they see me. They think I'm dead and they're probably really upset and miss me and I don't know how they'll react when they see that I am alive and… a demon too".

Sesshomaru noticed that her shoulders were shaking slightly and her hands were in tight fists. Reacting on instinct driven by his newfound feelings, Sesshomaru lifted his hand and placing his finger underneath Kagome's chin, he gently lifted her face to force her to look at him.

Tears glistened like diamonds in a sea of silver and emerald in her eyes and her face showed him her fear, her doubt and inner conflict. Her skin was so soft and her invigorating aroma wafted into Sesshomaru's nostrils and he inhaled automatically.

Affected by her scent and her eyes, Sesshomaru whispered in the gentlest tone he had ever used. "Yes you are a demon, and the future leader of the East, and with that comes great responsibility. You have endured much the past few days and your confusion must be great as is your fear of the unknown".

Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise and held a warmth that evaporated her tears and Sesshomaru felt that he could stare into her eyes until he learned what that warmth was for as long as it took. Instead, he continued in a steady voice. "You will learn to harness this fear to access your powers in your training so that you'll be able to face your enemies. You told me that what you truly wanted was to find out who you are and to do that, you must be able to face your past".

Sesshomaru gestured towards the figures in the distance with a motion of his head and Kagome turned to look out at her friends. "Kagome, they are you a part of your past. You cannot deny them who you are, you are the Lady of the East, and you will face them if you want them to accept you for who you are and if they indeed care about you, they will accept you for you".

Inhaling sharply, Kagome quickly looked back at Sesshomaru and searched his face for a moment. Wetting her lips, she whispered, "Will you… um, stay close to me when we meet them?"

Saying nothing for a moment, Sesshomaru nodded and as he removed his hand, he finally replied with, "I will not leave you". And he meant it.

Nothing more was said and Sesshomaru with Kagome close to his side walked down the hill and sped into a smooth run towards the group of awaiting figures. Sesshomaru caught Kagome looking at him frequently in his peripheral; her face was between worry and fear though her eyes told him that she trusted him.

Crossing the distance with ease, they slowed to a walk a few hundred yards away and, Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense beside him and he walked slightly closer in comfort. The thrum of the Oath's fire within his veins burned hotter and sent him on edge as Kagome's friends turned and caught sight of them approaching. When the loud exclamation of "Kagome!" rang into his ears from her friends rushing towards them, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her until their sleeves brushed.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	19. Chapter 19: To Live Again

Chapter Nineteen: **To Live Again**

Sango was hot, irritated and now she wanted to cry. _'Kagome… alive?'_ It sounded so impossibly wonderful but it couldn't be true, could it?

They had been flying over the barren plain, searching for evidence of the trapper's sighting, when Shippo had suddenly called out and pointed their attention to a group of figures idly standing in the middle of the plains.

As they flew closer, Sango recognized the group and they decided to land with Miroku's assurance that they might need assistance or have information about the demon horde. Upon lading, Rin had greeted them with a weak smile and with a hoarse voice she said, "Oh, you're Kagome's friends! What a nice surprise for her when she and Lord Sesshomaru return!"

It was then that Shippo had begun to sob, Miroku became silent, and Sango's entire body winced. Nevertheless, she was able to kneel before Rin, offered the obviously dehydrated young girl her full canteen, which she drank thirstily, before she quietly said, "Rin. Our friend Kagome was… killed a few days ago. I'm sorry but you must be mistaken".

The now sated girl was struck dumb with confusion until she understood. Smiling before giggling at Sango, she had started to tell them of the last few days beginning with Sesshomaru appearing with Kagome behind him. It was then Jaken intervened by shouting at Rin with, "Rin! How dare you tell strangers of the Lord Sesshomaru's business! Quiet your tongue, girl!"

Rin, clearly annoyed, obediently answered with, "Yes, Master Jaken... but, I at least can tell them that Kagome is alive!" Rin turned back to Sango and smiled before she said, "Just wait! Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome should be back soon. And thank you for the water, Miss Sango!"

_'What is she talking about?'_ Sango wanted to believe, needed even, that her dear friend was indeed safe and alive but she couldn't. The unhealed pain around her heart wouldn't let her and her only reasonable explanation for Rin's announcement was, _'perhaps, the girl has been in the sun for too long'. _

However, urged at Rin's promptings, they waited. She and Miroku discovered of the origins of the 'strange lightning' and the whereabouts of the now vaporized demon horde. Shippo, on the other hand, was remotely silent but his face showed all of his hope; Sango secretly felt sorry for the young kitsune yet envied him for his hope.

So because they were all preoccupied, everyone jumped in surprise when Rin suddenly began pointing behind them and smiling feverishly "You see, Miss Sango! Kagome is right there with Lord Sesshomaru! I told you!"

Sango turned slowly, along with the rest of her group, to look behind them to where Rin pointed and she gasped. "Oh, I can't believe... Kagome?" True to Rin's word, there walking toward them was, Kagome; beside her was the aloof Lord Sesshomaru. Overdue tears flooded down her cheek and Sango joined her voice in the chorus of "Kagome!"

Running forward, Sango's vision blurred and she threw her arms around her friend and held her. The warmth that radiated from Kagome's body nearly scorched her skin but it was only proof that she was physically there.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Hesitant arms returned her embrace and Sango felt the arms of Miroku encircle them both and the thrilled cries of Shippo, whom was snuggling Kagome's neck. They remained this way for minutes all laughing, crying and smiling.

Finally unlinking arms. Sango stepped back an arm's length to look at Kagome, really look. Rin had told them that Kagome had changed but now that Sango actually had her in front of her, she realized that Rin didn't lie.

"Kagome, you really are a demon!" Sango said as more as a statement than a question.

Kagome only looked down slightly but Sango noticed that her smile faltered. "Yes, Sango, I am". Kagome replied in small voice.

Understanding flooded Sango's being and she gave Kagome another hug. Next to her ear, Sango whispered. "I'm so glad and thankful that your okay, Kagome. No matter what you look like, you'll always be my friend".

"Mine too, Kagome! Oh, I missed you so much! We thought you were dead!" Shippo chimed in from where he was perched on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku stood watching the girls with a big smile and relief warmed his soul but he eyed Sesshomaru curiously and nervously.

Sesshomaru had immediately moved a short distance away when they had all embraced Kagome but he still remained as near as he could without disrupting their reunion; however, Miroku didn't like the edge that Sesshomaru held within his eyes or the rigidness of his posture. _'What's his involvement with Kagome's transformation?'_

Curious, Miroku approached Kagome and asked, "Kagome if you don't mind me asking but, how did this happen?"

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and she hugged him tenderly but remained silent for what seemed like a long time. She looked at Sango, who smiled in encouragement, and Miroku noticed how she also glanced at Sesshomaru before she finally spoke. "Well, you see what happened was… well, I don't really know a whole lot about it myself but to answer you, Miroku is that I did die". Catching her friend's alarmed faces, Kagome quickly finished with, "but not like you think! Something happened to me and it caused a reaction that unleashed my dormant demon blood which summoned Lord Sesshomaru and now we're heading East because I'm it's…"

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sesshomaru glance at her and she stopped mid-sentence. Sango saw the silent exchange but decided not to push the issue; instead she asked, "So what you're saying, Kagome is that you've always been a demon?"

Kagome only nodded. Playing with her sleeves, she continued slowly, choosing her words carefully. "This has always been my destiny, to become a demon. I don't understand it yet but once we reach the East all will be explained to me. Which is why we must leave now".

Sango frowned in saddened surprised and tried to reason with Kagome but she wouldn't allow her. "Sango, please… I'm sorry but I need to do this. I missed you guys so much and I feel awful knowing that you all thought I was dead and that it hurt you. Don't worry. "Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was looking over at Rin idly, before finishing with, "I'm in good hands".

Sango looked searchingly into Kagome's eyes that were so foreign yet so familiar and sighed in understanding. Clasping her friend's hand, Sango spoke softly, "Okay, Kagome. If you say that you have to go then we won't stop you. I'm just so glad that you're all right. And I'm sure we'll see each other again, right?"

Kagome only begins to laugh with tears in her eyes as she embraces Sango again with Miroku placing his hand comfortably on her back and Shippo hugged between the two women. Breaking apart, Kagome reassures that she's fine and that they will see each other again.

Also laughing, Sango catches the quick flick of Kagome's eyes to the west and she reads the flash of pain behind her eyes and understands. While her smile masks her frown and the two groups are readying to depart, Sango pulls Kagome aside. Allowing her concern and worry show, Kagome's expression turns to one of confusion and she asks, "What is it, Sango?"

Hesitating, Sango becomes unsure if she should tell Kagome or not but when Kagome persists, Sango gives in. "It's about Inuyasha, Kagome".

Sango watches closely for any hint of pain or anger but to her surprise, Kagome's expression remains the same and when she speaks, her tone is unchanged, "What about him?"

_'I guess she doesn't know. Should I tell her?'_ Looking uncertain, Kagome raised her brow but gave a small smile as she waited patiently.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome but…"

"Sango, do not worry. Nothing you could say could hurt me. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything". Kagome's tone was one of tenderness but it held a strange air of assurance, as if Kagome was talking to herself instead of her.

Although still unsure, Sango trusted Kagome's guarantee and with an even tone she told her, "Kagome, I know that your wondering and I hate to be the one to tell you but the reason that Inuyasha isn't with us is because he's with Kikyo. They're the ones who told us you were dead; they said that you were killed as a result of a demon attack. I'm sorry Kagome but we believed them! Inuyasha showed us your uniform, it was burned, and he looked so regretful that I blamed him. We all did, except Kikyo of course!"

Softening her tone and looking ashamed, Sango paused before she continued, "I think Inuyasha blamed himself more than anyone did but I never asked him. We split up the next day and Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I have been hunting down the demon that got you ever since".

Kagome interrupted when she began to laugh dryly and was shaking her head with an indecipherable expression that worried Sango. "So that's why… well as I told you Sango, I'm fine. I'm touched that you sought retribution for me but I really have to go; I have to… I have things I need to find out for myself". Kagome smiled at her and began to turn and walk away.

Guilt shredded through Sango who clenched her jaw but managed to ask her departing friend, "If I see Inuyasha, should I tell him your alive?"

The question caught Kagome mid-stride and with her back turned to her, Sango heard her say evenly, "Tell him what you feel is necessary" and Kagome continued walking.

...

The goodbyes had been short though sad and it was too soon that Kagome was watching her beloved friends fly off into the distance; she didn't know the next time she'll see them. _'If I ever see them again…'_Kagome thought dismally as they began to trek east.

_'I can't believe I just did that! I was so scared to see them, at first, but then i realized just how much I needed them! I missed them so much and I wish that... Oh, who am I kidding! I sent them away! It's my fault I feel this horrible'._

Kagome's mood had soured considerably but she was determined not to show it. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes watching her but she refused to look in his direction. She handed Rin the full canteen, thankful to Sango who had already given her water, but Kagome only forced a smile in response to a question Rin asked her.

As to not hurt to girl's feelings, Kagome softly added, "If you don't mind, Rin I'd like to have time to think. We'll talk later okay but I'm relieved to see that you're feeling better".

Kagome nodded her gratitude when Rin acknowledged her wanted alone time without question. What Sango had told her what she had already known although hearing it in her friend's guilty tone had only reopened the wound in Kagome's heart. _'Left by him…'_

The green of the forest far in front of them beckoned to her and the pulsations of the Oath's fire within her limbs urged Kagome to go faster. Increasing her brisk walk to a jog, her rekindled anger fueled her inner fire and all she wanted was to run forever and escape from the hurt that she felt.

A shadow past overhead and Kagome looked up to see Ah-Un flying above her with Rin and Jaken in the saddle. Sesshomaru came silently to her side and when her eyes met his, her heart quickened in response but even he did nothing to suppress her increasingly intense need to go faster.

Understanding, Sesshomaru looked away from her and sped past; his intentions obvious. Lowering her head and relaxing her arms, Kagome lengthened her stride smoothly into a run. Catching up with Sesshomaru, her pace matched his but she still wanted, needed to go faster but remained at the pace she was. _'For Ah-Un's sake…'_ Kagome thought though it was only half true.

...

Just as he predicted, night was just falling when they reached the front of the forest, the border of the Eastern Territory, and Sesshomaru was frowning deeply. His thoughts were still concerning what he had heard and what was about to be done. As every step took them closer to the trees, his frowned changed into a snarl and the furrow in his brow deepened.

With the edge of the forest only a hundred feet in front of them, he signaled for Jaken to rein in Ah-Un and land behind them and for Kagome to stop. Coming to her side, Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the dark woods but spoke to her evenly, "Once we enter the East, be prepared for anything".

"That's all you can say? Never mind, I'm ready". Her tone surprised him. It was full of anger and a hardness that he had not heard from her before; he also traced the fear that was underneath.

However, when she walked forward she held her head high, with shoulders stiff and her claws were rigid and deadly; Sesshomaru admired her determination and courage. He joined her side just as they passed the first few trees, into the darkness of the forest and finally into the Eastern Territory.

...

Passing the first row of trees, Kagome held her breath in anticipation for anything; nothing happened. Looking around, she saw that there was nothing spectacular about the trees and all was calm. Feeling foolish, her anger and fear faltered and Kagome released her breath.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to be prepared for, Lord Sesshomaru…?"

Still walking, the instant her right foot fell innocently onto a patch of grass, it felt like Kagome had been struck by lighting. Falling to one knee, she screamed into the night and her claws curled and glowed instinctively. The fire within her had increased into a raging inferno; it burned as hot as it did when she died; although, Kagome knew she wasn't dying. In fact, she had never felt so alive.

Sesshomaru immediately was kneeling at her side and with her head bowed and eyes tightly shut, she could hear him calling her name but she couldn't respond. She also heard him draw his sword with a shrill of singing steel and the sudden organized cry of several male voices shout, "Lower your weapon, Lord Sesshomaru!"

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	20. Chapter 20: The Legacy of a Tree

Chapter Twenty: **The Legacy of a Tree**

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will not repeat myself again! Lower your weapon, now!" The man's voice that rose above the others as he gave his threatening bark of command. It was all Kagome could take; and she had heard enough.

The anger that she had been desperately trying to contain combusted and Kagome's control shattered. Like a living thing, her fiery rage caressed and wrapped around her heart like a dragon protecting its treasure. Her eyes snapped opened and narrowed into a deadly, feral snarl, which prompted a growl from within her chest that hissed past her bared fangs.

Protected behind Sesshomaru's drawn blade, which was held steadily by the demon lord's firm grip, Kagome had a good view of the group of demon warriors who had ambushed them and she sized them up furiously. There were a total of thirteen warriors; all have their swords drawn except one.

He stood at the head of the squad and was the only warrior who remained relaxed and calm, with his sword still within its sheath. His figure was tall and impressive and his build was burly and heavily muscled. Thick armor adorned his chest and shoulders and was the color of dark blue; his helm shone with lustrous silver.

Searching his face through his helmet, her eyes narrowed; Kagome noted the man's strong chin, thick brow and deep-set eyes and thought, _'He must be the leader!'_ before her anger completely took over.

Her claws flexed menacingly and were beginning to lengthen and glow. Kagome stood; the lead warrior's attention moved from Sesshomaru to herself and Kagome saw his surprise. Taking a wide stance, Kagome pointed a shining claw accusingly at the leader and shouted, "Okay, buster! I am no mood for you guys right now so YOU better back off!"

The leader of the warriors looked taken aback from Kagome's sudden outburst while the warriors themselves broke out of their unionized stances and looked questioningly at their leader. Even Sesshomaru looked up at her from where he still knelt with a look that could only be related to surprise before he stood as well. His calm was a balanced contrast to her writhing anger and his natural steadiness irritated her further.

Tuning his head slightly, Sesshomaru spoke to her without taking his eyes of the warriors, "Step back and calm down. I will handle this".

However, Kagome was not finished; actually, she was only getting started. "No, I have had it! I am so sick and tired of surprises and that's all that seems to happen to me lately! Just when I think I might be beginning to understand what's happening… BOOM! I get electrocuted and then ambushed by these guys!"

Sesshomaru stiffened and lowered his sword slightly to look at her more clearly but Kagome only avoided his eyes and took the chance to march right around him and towards the leader of the demon warriors; her claws curled dangerously and glowing with her anger all the while.

Stopping only a few meters from the leader, Kagome stopped and began to continue her rant with more enthusiasm and energy. "Seriously, I can't take any more of this! I mean, who do you think you are anyways? Just when I reach the East, the place I not only had to 'die' to reach but also the place where I'm its heir! And here we are, in the glorious Eastern Territory finally, and what happens? You guys show up and lucky me; I get more pain as a reward for my efforts to get here! I've had enough of all this!"

Kagome's shouts and snarls echo throughout the trees and the forest was her personal stage, silent and watchful. Her continuous rant sent her pacing back and forth horizontally in between the neutral eyes of Sesshomaru and the disbelieving eyes of the warrior leader.

For several minutes Kagome continues, enlightening the highlights of burning from the inside out and nearly drowning to the ever-silent demon captain. All the while, her claws continue to glow even brighter and during one wide sweep of her arms to express her tortures, an imprint of her claw's movements remained in the air for a second before fading into nothing. However, Kagome didn't even notice.

Blinded by her fury, Kagome walks the furthest yet from the men who watch her. Stopping in front of a tree, Kagome turns back towards the men but doesn't return. Lowering her head, her eyes gaze half lidded at the grass. "Everyday since I found out I'm a demon has either been filled with pain or more confusion… and I can't take it anymore". She said in a much softer voice.

Her back was taunt and tense; her claws, hidden in tight fists while her writhing anger shook her entire body. However, Kagome feels numb to everything except for the intense anger she feels. Leaning back, the bark of the tree is rough and sturdy and provides support for Kagome's quivering body.

"Why… It's just that…." Unable to speak clearly, Kagome quieted and silence enveloped them all. Kagome focused on evening her breathing while the minutes crept by and the inferno within her began to simmer when…

"Please, my lady, if you would calm yourself down I can explain why…"

The disturbance of the silence by the hesitant, calmness in the captain's voice tore through the air and struck Kagome's ears so violently that the words obliterated the small-reconstructed wall of control she had managed to obtain in her silence. Raising her head to glare at the captain, Kagome heard herself hiss with such malice that she wasn't capable of until now; she snarled, "You do not tell me when to calm down!"

Fury galloped again throughout her limbs like steeds of fire and she could feel the raw burn travel down her arms into her hands. Once the burning rage reached her claws, their glow increased into a white-hot light that had an aura of silver. Kagome's anger had taken control of her and as a team; they struck down their innocent victim with a tight turn and one swift downward slash.

There was a thunderous crack of splitting wood followed by cry of pure frustration before silence once again descended upon the forest. Her shoulders shook and shuddered, her cheeks damp with tears and her eyes were hidden in shadow behind raven bangs.

With her head bowed, she gazed emptily at her hands and the dimming glow of her claws. The tree, which had offered her support only minutes before, now stood with four deep gouges gorged into its bark and sap leaked out of the wounds like blood. The grooves themselves were deep and jagged and glowed slightly with a dying silver luminescence.

The anger in her had fallen dormant leaving her feeling cold and what remained in its wake was a hollow ache in her chest. Closing her eyes, the tears flowed undisturbed and Kagome withdrew within herself.

It is dark; an endless abyss of perpetual stillness and deeper and deeper she fell as Kagome lost herself within her own desolation. Her helplessness consumed her and Kagome felt like she could just disappear. If it weren't for him, she would've been lost.

His hand was gentle and his touch was soft; it was as if he reached into her very soul to catch her from falling into internal entrapment. His skin was warm against her shoulder and for the first time, Kagome slowly inhaled and focused on nothing but his scent. She tried before to test her new heightened sense of smell but the overwhelming shock of different aromas in the air had given her a headache. Since then, she had avoided using her nose; until now that is.

His scent was strong yet not overpowering although the why it caressed her senses was almost enthralling. It smelt like the forest in autumn after a heavy rain and the sun comes out and dries everything; leaving the aroma of the drying, dead leaves heavy within the breeze. _'That's what Sesshomaru smells like, an autumn breeze…'_

Opening her eyes finally, Kagome feels notably calmer as she turns to face him. His hand remains on her left shoulder for a second longer before he removes and it returns to his side; Kagome blinks away her tears to clear her vision as to not mare his beauty. He stood before her as a man of wax; perfect, dangerous, powerful. Nevertheless, she loved him.

_'Sesshomaru…'_ She wanted to touch him, wanted to be nearer to him, she wanted him to hold her close so she would know that everything would be okay. Of course, nothing of the sort happens. Instead, Kagome imprints the image of his deep, liquid topaz eyes in her memory with the intimate signature of his scent forever before she whispers the most painful words she's ever spoken.

"And on top of everything, you're going to leave".

Kagome watched as the great demon lord reacted to her whispered confession; but she saw nothing except the slight deepening of his brow. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip in attempt to keep them at bay. Her failures splashed down onto her silken robe.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru sighed and the sound of it made Kagome's heart wince. Looking down away from him to hide her tears, Kagome asked, "Who are the warriors?"

And just as he did earlier on the hillcrest, Sesshomaru placed his finger gently under her chin and gently urged her to look at him before he quickly wiped away a stray tear from her fair cheek. Arching her brows in surprise and feeling her cheeks flush a deep crimson.

His eyes searched hers and Kagome watched them soften and she gasped at the warmth that she saw there. When he spoke, his voice was tender yet even, "those are warriors of the East; they are here to escort you further into the territory. The captain, his name is Ryosuke, is the East's top general and second in command of the Eastern army".

"Okay but then, why did they ambush us if they're here to escort me?"

Sesshomaru straightened his gaze from her and half turned to eye Ryosuke and his warriors with an unreadable expression. "They were under the impression that I dared to harm you".

The detest that Kagome heard in Sesshomaru's voice surprised her yet the reason he said it made the corners of her mouth twitch. Her eyes drifted over to where Ryosuke stood with his fierce looking warriors. His eyes met hers and he bowed his head to her great embarrassment. Turning away, Kagome saw Rin and Jaken still upon Ah-Un watching the warriors intently as well from where they still hid in the trees.

Rin turned to face her and waved with a small smile. Kagome raised her hand in return when she realized that Sesshomaru had yet to respond to what she had said about him leaving. Altering her gaze back onto Sesshomaru, Kagome took a deep breath and gulped when his eyes returned to her.

_'You can do this. You've had your meltdown now it's time to face the truth'._ Aware that everyone was watching, Kagome forced herself to look him in the eye, kept her chin high and hoped her voice was even when she said, "Lord Sesshomaru. If what you say is true and these warriors are here to escort me, then I'm guessing that… um…"

The closer she got to the words, the deeper he looked into her eyes and Kagome found herself tongue-tied. Caught between words, Kagome gaped like a fish before she hurriedly ran her tongue over her dry lips and closed them.

Sesshomaru only stared and then he arched a brow before he spoke in a tone that was hushed and even. "If you are referring to what you proclaimed moments ago, then I am here to correct you that I'm not leaving".

_'What… he's not leaving? Yes this is the best news I've heard all day!'_ Was what Kagome thought but what she said was, "That's great to hear. I'm glad but…. May I ask why? I thought you ah, I was under the impression that you didn't really 'like' the East". _'Wow that sounded lame…'_

Placidly stroking his boa of fur, Sesshomaru cocked his head the side and said, "Even within the Eastern Territory, I am under the Blood Oath's contract but even if I was able to leave, I wouldn't".

Kagome could barely believe what she was hearing. 'He's going to stay because he wants to?' She also couldn't believe what she was about to ask. In a disbelieving whisper, Kagome asked, "Why?"

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. His eyes flittered between hers and Kagome remembered that this had happened before. After he had saved her from the water-youkai and they had been walking through the forest. _'I had been upset because I thought he was leaving…'_

Then suddenly, Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru had said last on the hillcrest, _'He said he wouldn't leave me'._ Her smiled broadened and Sesshomaru inhaled and was about to finally speak when…

"My lady, if you will. I am under orders to escort you and your companions to where my commander awaits you. He issued me not to hesitate so, if you please, my lady, we must depart".

The interruption was all Sesshomaru needed to close his lips, nod his graceful head towards her, and turn to face Ryosuke; who's attention was on Kagome. Tearing her eyes off form Sesshomaru's back, Kagome focused on Ryosuke, who bowed his head when she looked. Smiling stiffly, Kagome felt the surge of irritation flow through her limbs and with a tight twist; she turned and delivered a powerful, on target kick directly in the centre of her previous attack on the poor tree.

With her anger, now dormant but settled, back in check, Kagome marched with her chin held high directly towards Ryosuke as the tree groaned and splintered behind and fell with a thunderous crash. Standing before the captain, Kagome planted her hands on her hips and asked with her old attitude, "Captain Ryosuke? As the future Lady of the East I have one thing to say to you. Did you know it's rude to interrupt when people are talking?"

The captain's eyes went wide and his entire body tensed and straightened. "Please, my lady, forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude; I was only acting under orders!"

Kagome held up her hand to stop him. Closing her eyes for a second and taking a breath, she smiled and said warmly, "I forgive you and I'm sorry for my outburst." Clasping her hands together and standing back, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru before smiled back toward the group of warriors. "Now! Personally, I just want to reach to where ever I'm going. So gentlemen, start escorting!"

Striding right past the dumfounded captain with Sesshomaru and company close behind, Kagome walked into the darkness of the unknown with her head held high and the echo and a few warriors and Rin's laughter in her wake; behind her, Sesshomaru smirked in admiration.

...

Sitting around the fire at their previous camp, Miroku couldn't keep his silence any longer. Standing, he walked towards Sango knelt before her, and took her face into his hands and forced her to look at him.

Turning a rich crimson, Sango stared wide-eyed into Miroku's unwavering stare. "What… what are you doing, Miroku?" She said breathlessly.

"Sango… we have to go back".

Sango's eyes widened in astonishment and she exclaimed, "Go back! What do you mean?"

Softly caressing his fiancées cheek, Miroku said, "Sango, you can't not deny that we left Kagome scared, confused and with Sesshomaru nonetheless! She wasn't acting like herself and, yes I know she wasn't truly herself but, she still is our friend and I truly believe that she needs us".

Sango began to argue but truth of Miroku's words stopped the words in the throat; she had been thinking off the exact same thing ever since they flew off from seeing Kagome.

"I agree with Miroku, Sango! Kagome is our friend and she needs us. She would do the same for any of us!" Shippo spoke up from where he sat near the fire and Sango decided.

Looking back at Miroku and smiling, Sango voiced her decision. "Your right, both of you, we have to go back. Kagome seemed… scared and I agree with you, Miroku. I didn't feel comfortable that Sesshomaru was involved with what has happened to Kagome. I've been thinking and I remembered that she didn't really tell us how her transformation happened".

Nodding, Miroku agreed. "Yes, I've been thinking the exact same thing. It was as if she couldn't. I'm sure that Kagome had her reasons but as I recall, when we left Kagome was acting very…'odd'. Did you notice this, Sango?"

Sango pulled from Miroku's touch and looked down, ashamed. Miroku stood and walked to sit beside her and held her close as her tears began to fall. He comforted her and spoke sweet nothings into her ear until she was calm enough to speak.

"Miroku. The reason that Kagome was so upset was because of me. It was my fault. I knew that I shouldn't had said anything but I thought it would've been better if she had known".

Wiping away her tears, Miroku asked her what she had said. Shippo jumped onto the monk's shoulder as Sango confessed, "I told Kagome about Inuyasha and Kikyo".

Miroku only nodding and held his beloved close and he whisper into her hair, "In the morning, we'll leave and we'll find Kagome. Okay?" When Sango only nodded, Miroku gently rubbed her back.

The group readied their beds and slept until dawn. Preparing to leave, Kirara perks up her ears and begins to growl towards the trees. Sango grabs her Hiraikotsu and Miroku holds his staff at the ready. "Is anyone there? Show yourself!"

"Sango? Hey would you keep your voice down! It's too early to be shouting!"

To Sango, Miroku and Shippo's amazement, Inuyasha emerged from the trees with Kikyo close behind him. The hanyou and miko approached them and Sango lowered her weapon, hesitantly.

Shouldering her Hiraikotsu, Sango crossed her arms and grudgingly said to Inuyasha, "What are you doing here?"

Returning her scowl, Inuyasha retorted with, "Well for your information, Kikyo and I are heading east to search for the Sacred Jewel Shards but, that's no business of yours, is it?"

"Why you…bastard!" Sango burst with a scoff.

Growling, Inuyasha placed his hand on his hilt and shouted back, "What's your problem, Sango?"

Sango didn't' respond but motioned for Kirara to transform. Mounting the cat-youkai with Miroku and Shippo close behind, Sango looked at Inuyasha with a tight expression and with a flat tone she said, "Inuyasha, since your heading East and if your still feeling guilty because of Kagome, be sure to apologize if you see her".

Wincing at the mention of Kagome's name, Inuyasha rushed forward a few steps and demanded to know what she was talking about. Looking into his eyes, Sango replied softly, "Kagome is alive, Inuyasha".

Leaving on that note, Sango nudged Kirara to leap into the sky and the cat-youkai gained altitude quickly and then adjusted her heading for the Eastern Territory.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	21. Chapter 21: Veiled Intentions

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Twenty-One: **Veiled Intentions**

He continued to stare at the brightening sky where Kirara had disappeared, mouth agape in disbelief. With eyes wide, Inuyasha stiffly drifted his head downward to avert his gaze to the ground; he made no sound although in his mind, his thoughts were reeling.

_'What, Kagome is alive? But, that's impossible! She's dead, I know she's dead but then again, we only found her uniform. There was no blood, no body, no true evidence that she'd been slain in that clearing'. _Inuyasha lifted his eyes and faced the rising sun once more and a spark of hope ignited in his chest. _'Kagome…'_

He knew what he had to do; what he wanted to do and just as he was about to step forward, her voice broke his decision, "Are you planning to leave me behind, Inuyasha?"

Wincing at the guilt which surged through his body, Inuyasha quickly turned to face the woman whom he had proclaimed his love to and said, "Of course not, Kikyo! How could you think that?"

With her arms already crossed, Kikyo raised her eyebrow slightly to show him that she didn't believe him; her expression was blank and stoic. The wind shuffled through her long, black hair but Kikyo said nothing more; instead, she stared Inuyasha down with her anger hidden behind her mask.

Inuyasha walked forward and placed his hand on his love's cheek. He pressed his lips gently against hers and murmured softly, "Kikyo, please understand. I love you but… I need to know".

Not being able to put it any differently, he stiffened when Kikyo wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered back, "My dearest, my Inuyasha, I love you as well and I do understand".

Taken aback with surprise, Inuyasha pulled his head back to be able to look Kikyo in the eye. "You mean it, Kikyo? I don't want to upset you but I feel like I'm responsible and the least I can do is find out if what Sango said was true or not".

Inuyasha frowned as his guilt welled up around his heart; which swelled when a small smile appeared on Kikyo's lips. "You should not blame yourself for the girl's death Inuyasha, but if what the demon-slayer is true and my reincarnation is indeed alive then finding the truth is the only way to end your self-inflicted guilt, as I see it. It pains me to see you so unhappy, Inuyasha".

Kikyo's words finally broke the frown from his lips and Inuyasha smiled wide and kissed the miko passionately on the lips and whispered his gratitude and his love into her hair, her neck and back to her lips. He nuzzled her neck and pulled away to look into her eyes for a long moment. She returned his look with tenderness before she stepped out of his embrace.

Kikyo walked a few steps while Inuyasha watched her until her face was hidden from his view. A few seconds went by before she turned on her heel to face him. Inuyasha joined her where she stood, caressed her cheek, and turned his back and motioned for her to get on.

Once Kikyo was on his back, Inuyasha stood and turned her his head and said, "I love you, Kikyo and thank you. You won't regret this". He said nothing more but began to run east, through the tees and onto the barren plains.

On his back and hidden from his gaze, was Kikyo's dark smile as she thought, _'No Inuyasha, your correct, I indeed won't regret this…'_ and she gazed at the eastern horizon with clouded eyes and ominous thoughts.

...

Dawn's first rays broke through the leaves of the trees above and light and dark were at war on the forest's floor. Kagome smothered a long yawn with her hand and forced her feet to step one in front of the other. Shaking the exhaustion from her head, Kagome straightened and lifted her arms high and stretched.

A break in the canopy above blanketed Kagome in a layer of warm sunlight and she closed her eyes in silent pleasure, her arms resting lightly on top of her head. All too soon, unfortunately, the downcast of light ended and the cool shade enveloped the entourage once more.

She dropped her arms, disappointed due to the absence of the sun's warmth and opened her eyes to catch a couple of younger soldiers quickly look away from her. Blinking a few times in confusion, Kagome reddened and crossed her arms across her chest. _'I guess even though their soldiers, their still men'._

Looking down to hide her embarrassment, she stiffened when soft fabric brushed against her left arm. Looking up, Kagome flushed even further when she saw that Sesshomaru had stepped closer to her. '_We've been walking all night and he hasn't left my side once_' she thought in pleased amazement.

Smiling, Kagome looked behind her to see that Rin was still fast asleep in Ah-Un's saddle. _'For a little girl who loves to talk, she sure can sleep'._ The majority of the night, Rin and her had been talking and Kagome had found that the little girl's constant jabber soothed the anger within her heart.

But once Rin had fallen asleep however, Kagome found she had no one to talk to. Sesshomaru was completely absorbed within his thoughts and from his expression, she dared not to disturb him; that didn't stop her from glancing at him whenever she allowed her eyes to wonder however.

It was just after midnight that had Kagome forced herself from Sesshomaru's side to try her luck with getting some answers. She sped up her pace until she fell in step with him. Upon seeing her, Ryosuke had bowed his head without missing a step. She allowed a few minutes to go by before she finally spoke.

"Captain Ryosuke".

"Yes, my lady?"

His even, obedient answer made Kagome falter. _'Okay, this 'my lady' stuff has got to end!'_ Kagome played with her sleeves absently while she continued. "As I was saying, Captain Ryosuke, there are a few things that I would like to ask you; about the East and where we're going and whatnot. But before I can say anything, I have to ask you if you can please stop calling me 'my lady'; it kind of makes me uncomfortable".

Ryosuke glanced down at Kagome through his helm and she heard the smile in his voice. "But Lady Kagome, I'm required to refer to you as such. You are a Lady of the East, that is your title and who you are, and as your loyal servant I will address you with the respect you deserve". Ryosuke explained this to Kagome with a tone that was calm, relaxed and with full understanding; not in the least did he sound offended by Kagome's question.

Caught off guard by his words, Kagome felt the burn of her blush in her cheeks and her sleeve playing intensified as her nerves increased. Averting her gaze to the path in front of her, Kagome struggled with her response. "The respect I deserve? I don't think I deserve any of your respect after I snapped at you like I did! Again, I'm sorry for that…"

Kagome heard Ryosuke inhale sharply before he chuckled quietly; the sound of the laugh made Kagome smile and she thought, _'that laugh sounds so familiar but I can't remember where I've heard it before'_before the captain continued.

"Lady Kagome, you have nothing to apologize for; your actions were completely understandable. I admit that I did act out of place by interrupting Lord Sesshomaru's and yours' conversations but, forgive me for saying, your beauty and fiery personality caught me by surprise. You see, my lady, when I was ordered to go forth to escort the coming Lady of the East, I didn't know what to expect. But, now that we have met," Ryosuke turned to show his smile at Kagome, "you have earned my respect with your passion and strength, Lady Kagome. I am honored to be able to serve you and look forward to formally pledging my allegiance to you".

Kagome's blush deepened at the captain's words and she returned his smile and he winked warmly._'Pledging his allegiance, to me!'_ she thought dubiously but decided not to say anything about it.

After walking in silence for a few moments, Kagome was ready to continue to her questioning. She opened her mouth to speak but Ryosuke spoke first, cutting her off. "My lady, I know that you asked me if you could have some questions answered and although I wish I could help you seek resolution, unfortunately I cannot".

Before Kagome could voice her argument, Ryosuke held his hand up to stop her and stated, "Please, my lady, allow me to explain. My duty here is to see you safely to our destination, this is true, but I am also under orders to tell you that the one who will answer all your questions is eagerly awaiting you at our destination. I am allowed, however to say we will be arriving".

With her hands up in disbelieving, defeat, Kagome exasperatingly asked, "Oh, well that's good and when will that be?"

With a glance at the stars, Ryosuke looked back at Kagome, smiled, and replied, "About mid-morning".

Kagome's brows shot up fast. _'That soon?'_ she thought incredulously.

After that, Kagome thanked the captain and fell back and walked beside Sesshomaru again; his presence was soothing comfort. The rest of the night was reasonably uneventful; which, left Kagome alone with her thoughts. They traveled at a quick pace, partly due to the driving force of the Oath's fire within Kagome and Sesshomaru and partly due to the soldiers' urgings.

The soldiers themselves formed a diamond shape around Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, with Ryosuke at the head of the entourage. Kagome noticed that often, the soldiers would look around nervously which made her wonder if they expected some sort of attack.

She decided not to worry about it but focused instead on her growing exhaustion. _'Wow, it feels like I haven't slept in years! The last time I slept was in that cave last night. So much has happened today…' _

Even if sleep were an option, Kagome wouldn't be able to; her excitement and the incredible urge to keep moving would make sleep impossible. So, stifling another yawn, Kagome turned to look back at Rin to see that the girl was beginning to wake.

She slowed to walk beside the two-headed dragon; Kagome smiled a heartfelt good morning which Rin answered with equal enthusiasm. Engaging the girl in conversation and while she asked the girl who she's doing, Kagome's sensitive ears pick up the hushed whispers of two male voices.

Turning toward the sound, Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw it was the same two soldiers she had caught watching her stretch. Closing her eyes and straining to hear, Kagome cringed and her entire body stiffened at the few words she caught.

"What… here… _human?_"

Her eyes shot wide open and her furrow deepened into a snarl. Kagome stopped in union as Sesshomaru did; a long, deep and threatening growl vibrated out of his bared fangs and Kagome placed her hand protectively on Rin's shoulder.

The Eastern escort stopped, turned to face Sesshomaru, and began to draw their swords as a synchronized unit which; really, really 'enraged' Kagome. Walking forward to stand beside Sesshomaru, Kagome bared her fangs at the two soldiers but shouted towards their leader.

"Captain Ryosuke!"

"Yes Lady Kagome!"

"I think it's high time for a short break!"

"But, my lady, my orders…"

"I understand your orders, Captain, but I order a few minutes rest! I see that some of your soldiers," Kagome glared at the two, young soldiers who recoiled from her gaze, "need a few moments to cool their tongues…" Kagome cut her words off with a growl.

Ryosuke glanced at his youngest warriors and nodded, sheathing his sword; followed by the rest of his squad. "Yes, Lady Kagome, perhaps a few moments of respite would do all some good".

Kagome nodded her head at the captain, stroked Rin's hair, and began to walk into the shade of the trees. Behind her she heard Ryosuke call, "My lady, I advise you not to stray far".

Over her shoulder, Kagome spoke, "Fear not, Captain. When I have you and your warriors as well as Lord Sesshomaru constantly protecting me, I think I deserve a few moments to myself". Kagome felt the eyes of Sesshomaru on her but she turned her head and continued into the trees.

Walking deeper into the trees until the voices of the soldiers were silent behind her still, she walked. The calming natural sounds of the forest had no effect on Kagome's writhing emotions although; the more she walked, the more her anger was replaced by sadness and hurt.

Coming upon a large bolder beneath the shelter of a large tree, Kagome stopped. The boulder offered her secure support when she leaned her entire weight against it as well as her growing exhaustion. The Oath's fire had dulled within her, smothered by her sadness and the origin of her hurt was easy enough to understand.

The words of the two soldiers rang with her mind, especially their last. Resting her left hand against the cool rock, Kagome bowed her head and thought, _'I was human; for the majority of my life that's who I was. I've only been a demon for the past three days but I wonder if the soldiers know that. I wonder how they would react if those soldiers knew that I too was a human?'_ A sigh escaped past her quivering lips and Kagome felt the sting of coming tears. _'I just… I wish I could talk to my mom. But I think, I won't ever see her again…'_

She closed her eyes and Kagome could feel the slow, slither of exhaustion beginning to numb her body. Her earlier episode of anger combined with nearly drowning and walking all night were overcoming the urge to keep moving. For a moment, the heavy exhaustion within her won over and in her dulled, depressed state, Kagome slipped into near unconscious.

In doing so, his approach was silent and her acute hearing didn't pick up his footfall until he was right behind her. Instinct took control and Kagome's right claws instantly struck out behind her in a sweeping swipe while her body followed in a tight turn.

Sesshomaru caught her hand with ease and pinned it against the boulder, his palm against hers; which forced Kagome to face him. With her head still bowed, her left hand struck forward while she lifted her head. The demon's lord piercing stare met her dulled eyes and Kagome's hand froze in mid air; Sesshomaru stood barely inches in front of her and only his arm that pinned her hand separated the space between them.

Too exhausted to even show her surprise, or rather her relief, Kagome broke free from his beautifully, captivating eyes when she bowed her head again to hide the next onset of tears. She lowered her hand and her fingers brushed against Sesshomaru's arm, which caused her to hesitate her hand's descent, leaving her fingers lightly upon Sesshomaru's sleeve.

Hidden in the shadows of her bangs, her tears fell undisturbed. With heavy lids, Kagome closed her eyes, choked back a sob, bit her lip and slowly inhaled through her nose to calm herself down. Though she was tired of having to calm down, when his scent entered her nostrils Kagome found herself surrounded by autumn leaves after a rain._ 'Sesshomaru...'_

As it had calmed her before, Sesshomaru's invigorating and sensual scent cleared her head and eased her emotions. The softness of his sleeve, the scent of his body, the heat of his breath on her hair and the warmth of his hand over hers brought a faint smile to her lips.

Courage swept through her and just when she dared to clench her fingers to rest her fingertips around his hand, a rustle in a bush behind them made Sesshomaru drop his arm suddenly and Kagome opened her eyes to look up at the lord's back.

The warmth of her hand within his and the tenderness of her fingers upon his sleeve sent shivers down his spine. She bowed her head to hide her eyes from him but Sesshomaru could still smell her tears in the air. The saltiness of her tears mixed with her natural exotic, spiciness in a way that made Sesshomaru captivated beyond addiction.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head to hover over hers; he breathed softly upon her head. For a moment, Sesshomaru relaxed to allow Kagome's scent to fill his senses to calm his thoughts of retribution against those two, young warriors who had upset her and dared to speak of Rin.

He didn't know why he enjoyed her scent as much as he did or why he wanted to remain close to her but frankly, Sesshomaru found that he no longer cared. If he was content to be near this girl who trusted him with a smile that was burned into his memory, then so be it.

In a pleasure-induced state, Sesshomaru barely felt Kagome tense. He opened his eyes and saw that her fingers had begun to close around his hand when he heard a disturbance of the foliage behind him; someone was approaching.

Quickly, though with some hesitance, Sesshomaru released Kagome's hand and turned to face the approaching figure. Sesshomaru kept his face neutral when Ryosuke emerged from the shadows who upon seeing Sesshomaru, stopped.

Resting his hand on his hilt, Ryosuke spoke with a raised brow in concern. "Lord Sesshomaru. Is the Lady all right?"

Sesshomaru took his time before he answered. Before he did, he moved aside deciding that he had given Kagome enough time to wipe away her tears, and spoke with an aloof tone. "Ask her yourself".

Ryosuke dropped to one knee and bowed his head at the sight of Kagome. "Forgive me, my lady, this is my fault. The warriors responsible for upsetting you will be severely punished and I can promise you that they will be forced to learn some respect when around their superiors".

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked past him, her eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment, until she stood before the captain. When she spoke, her words were calm yet Sesshomaru caught the slight edge of irritation and authority in her tone.

"I accept your apology, Captain, and as to severe punishment there will be no need for that. All that I ask from those two is an apology to Rin".

'Her tenderness for others is admirable although, I fear that such mercy could be a weakness for her'. Thought Sesshomaru in silent observation.

Ryosuke raised his head to look up upon Kagome and inquired, "Rin, my lady?"

Though her back was to him, Sesshomaru heard the smile in her voice when she answered, "The young 'human' girl, Ryosuke. If your warriors apologize to her then we can forget about this matter and continue on our journey".

Ryosuke bowed his head, assured Kagome that what she had said will be done, and stood. He motioned for her to proceed before him and Sesshomaru watched as she hesitated, half-turned her back to look back at him, before she changed her mind and began to walk back toward her awaiting escort.

Sesshomaru walked forward as Ryosuke turned to regard him. When he approached the captain's side, the Eastern warrior bowed his head respectively to the Western Lord before he whispered, "My gratitide, my lord, for seeing to the Lady". Sesshomaru didn't respond with anything but acknowledged the captain's gratitude with a slight nod before he continued to walk after Kagome with Ryosuke a few steps behind him

...

When Kagome joined the rest of her entourage, with Sesshomaru right behind her followed by Ryosuke, she went over to Rin, who smiled, and picked the girl up in her arms. She waited until Ryosuke informed the two troublesome warriors what they issued to say before she approached them.

At first, the warriors looked at each other, then they obediently dropped to theirs knees, laid their foreheads to the ground and spoke their apologies to 'Miss Rin'. Upon hearing this, Rin had blushed and giggled in Kagome's arms; Kagome herself smiled in satisfaction and amusement.

After the apologies was given, Ryosuke ordered his men to assume their ranks and the entourage continued their journey further into the Eastern Territory. Kagome proceeded to carry Rin as they walked and the girls immersed themselves into spirited conversation.

At about mid-morning, Ryosuke called for an audience with Kagome. "My lady. If you would please join me, there is something I would like to tell you".

Kagome hurried forward from Sesshomaru's side, with Rin still in her arms, to walk beside the Eastern captain. Smiling in the warmth of the sun in a small break in the canopy above, Kagome felt much happier now. _'I wonder what Ryosuke wants?'_

While Rin played with Kagome's hair, emphasizing her silver streaks with braids, Kagome turned to the captain and smiled. "What is it, Ryosuke?"

Returning her smile for a moment, Ryosuke grew serious when he said, "My Lady Kagome, do you recall when you asked me when we were going to be arriving at our destination?"

Kagome blinked a few times before she answered with, "Of curse!" a bit too hastily. _'Oh man, I totally forgot about that!'_ She looked up and realized that they must be almost there judging by the position of the sun.

Reading her expression accurately, but not mentioning the fact that he knew she'd forgotten, Ryosuke calmly retold her, "In connection to what I told you before, Lady Kagome, our destination will be visual once we reach the end of this forest which will be a few moments time".

"Really?" Was all Kagome could answer with before she looked ahead and indeed the trees had thinned out noticeably and the veil of light which was the forest's edge could be seen clearly ahead of them.

Kagome fell back to walk beside Sesshomaru again although she had to struggle against the increasingly strong pull of the Oath's fire and her own excitement to do so. The further she walked, the closer the edge of the forest became and the higher Kagome's excitement rose.

Her gripped tightened on Rin, who looked at her in concern, her ears became over-sensitive and her heart quickened its rate in anticipation. Everything that had happened in the last few days had come to this: Kagome reached the twin pillars of trees, which marked the end of the forest, and she stopped.

Everything became still, quiet, and she could no longer hear the warriors nor could she feel Rin in her arms. Kagome only stared wide-eyed into the shallow valley that was protected by mountains in the north and south and far in the eastern horizon, laid the sea.

However, Kagome paid no attention to landmarks but which held her complete attention was nestled in the centre of the valley. Something disturbed her hypnotic state and it took a few moments to register that Ryosuke was addressing her.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you all right?"

Kagome only nodded and though he didn't believe her, Ryosuke gestured to the huge fortress in the middle of the valley and announced, "My Lady Kagome, that is the Citadel of the East; inside, your teacher awaits you!" Ryosuke turned to her and bowed, as did the rest of the soldiers, and said, "Welcome home, my lady".

Kagome said nothing in response to the captain, not sure what to say, and not knowing that the Oath's fire hummed with satisfaction not only within her, but also within Sesshomaru as well.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Twenty-Two: **Revelations**

** Please review! I love hearing from you all and I reply to all I am able to. Also, yes eventually I will revise and fix all my chapters for mistakes.. patience people ^^u ****

Itachi looked down into the valley and smiled. '_Home_,' he thought sanguinely. Unfortunately, if Itachi had known that he was going to die in eleven minutes, he wouldn't have taken his time gazing at the Citadel, thinking of his dream of one day becoming general. Instead, he would've told the Lady Kagome then and there how beautiful he thought she was and he would've confessed to his brother, Hiroto, the man who walked in front of him now, how much he meant to him.

Instead, he shuffled forward after his brother as the entourage began to make their way down the valley's slope. In his mind and within his cheeks, still burned the embarrassment and guilt he felt about his and Hiroto's insult towards the Lady and Miss Rin. Even now, he couldn't raise his eyes to get a glance at her feral beauty without being burned by the glare of Lord Sesshomaru. Just the thought of the Lord's death stare made his blood run cold.

Itachi sighed. Looking up, he saw how the clouds were slowly drifting in front of the rising sun. '_We will be there soon, an hour more of traveling at the most. It looks as if this extra protection for her Lady was unnecessary after all,'_ thought Itachi while he remembered the instructions that he and the rest of the squad had received four days ago.

Hiroto and him had been practicing their stances in the Citadel's training area along with the other elite warriors, who were informally called the "Eastern Wolves", when their commander and general, Captain Ryosuke, had entered and announced that they were to embark and march out immediately.

"Men, stand at attention! I have just received direct orders that I am to lead a small group of the East's elite warriors on a most urgent mission, one that must not fail for the future of the East depends on it!" The captain had placed his hands behind his back, and Itachi remembered how the captain's voice could not hide the amount of raw emotion and awe as he repeated their orders.

Itachi remembered the chill he had felt crawl up his spine from the amount of intensity that seemed too radiate off the captain like a pulse. Suddenly, Itachi had felt an incredible weight perch heavily on his shoulders when the captain spoke their command.

"Our duty is to go to the Western border of the Eastern Territory and we are to meet and escort the next heir to the Eastern throne. The Lady of the East has finally returned and we, yes you men, have been especially chosen for this mission by our Lord!" Ryosuke had then drawn his sword and held the blade high above his head and in a rousing battle cry he declared, "Warriors of the East! Let us go forth to protect the lost Lady of the East and bring her home! In the name of the Eastern Territory and our Lord!"

All the men had erupted in mighty response of bravery and testosterone. The memory of their cries faded from Itachi's mind and he smiled. All of them had felt the unionized swell of pride and awe for being the ones chosen to seek, protect, and return the next heir of the Eastern throne, a story all of them have heard for the past half-century.

The entourage neared the halfway point down the slope and in the distance before them; the looming structure of the Eastern Citadel steadily grew in size.

He dared to steal a sideways glance towards the revealed the Lady of legend. He watched her as his cheeks crimsoned; her high chin, fair cheeks, the curves of her breasts and the way her body moved so gracefully. '_Her lady Kagome is certainly beautiful…'_

He feared that he may have looked for too long and, in a sense, he did. For in that second, Lord Sesshomaru had stiffened but even the great Lords' instincts had caught hold of the danger too late. For in that instant, hell literally rose from the earth.

Twenty or so feet in front of their group, the ground began to writhe and churn as if the soil were made out of water. Suddenly, an explosion of dust erupted up from the spot and a cascade of rocks rained down upon them. While the air cleared, the grotesque features of a demon writhing out from the ground appeared through the billows of dust. It looked like the damned offspring between an insect and snake of hell, with a multitude of eyes and numerous horn-like appendages attached to its head and serpentine body.

This all happened in the span of a second or two, giving the Eastern escort minimal time to draw their weapons and position themselves closer to Her Lady and the Western Lord and his wards. Itachi was one of them, fiercely narrowing his eyes at the familiar form of one the demons who frequently raged an age long war against the East.

'_This is my chance! I will redeem myself for the Lady for my foolishness by protecting her! This is why we were sent! I will destroy-'_

Caught up in his thoughts of confidence, it never occurred to the younger demon that perhaps the lone opponent was not truly alone. The insect-like youkai reared up, extended its elongated body, hung its head low to glare down at them before screeching a high pitched shrill, sending half of the warriors onto their knees and the rest of them covering their sensitive ears.

Young Itachi was one of those who had been sent to their knees; he gritted his teeth in anguish as he struggled to not tear his focus of the disgusting lesser demon. It was then, under the cover of its kin's shriek and the shadows of the trees surrounding the Eastern escort, a multitude of glowing red eyes emerged silently from the ground. Itachi, being in his position at the right most corner of the protective diamond, so happened to be the nearest to the undetected predator…

The second insect- youkai struck.

Reacting solely based on instincts, Itachi turned quick enough to look upon the face of his death; his expression had only enough time to shift from fear to calm before the youkai's jaws clamped shut around his head. The last thought that run through his mind before it was cut silent by rows of sharp teeth, was that he was able to look upon the Lady of legend and the fading image of his beloved brother, Hiroto, who's scream was Itachi's death echo before the Eastern warrior died.

...

Kagome watched in horror as the unknown warrior's headless body fell limply to the ground, twitching a few times before being still. She was only able to stare down at the gruesome sight for a short second before her attention was drawn to the grief ridden scream that came from the mouth of the warrior who had been nearest to his fallen comrade; his grief turned into rage as he and two other warrior broke rank to sink their swords deep into the youkai's hide.

Her hands wee still covering her over-sensitive ears; around her waist was Sesshomaru's arm supporting her from falling to her knees. The Western Lord's expression was narrowed into a deadly scowl as he fought off the screech and eyed both the half slain and untouched demons with a death stare.

"Break rank! Warriors, head towards the Citadel! Lord Sesshomaru! Get the Lady to safety!" The barked command by Captain Ryosuke skipped formal protocol as the experienced warrior cleanly cut through the murderous youkai's neck, severing its head as it had done to the captain's warrior.

Without acknowledgement, Sesshomaru took to the air with Kagome in his grasp as he leaped over the charging warriors aimed for the still standing demon. Landing a few meters ahead of them, Kagome could only half nod in response to Sesshomaru's low, "stay near me" before his hand fell from her waist and both of them sprinted forward.

Terror and confusion engulfed Kagome, as did a strange excitement, she paced herself to remain by Sesshomaru's right side. Together they skirted around the hissing insect; half of its eyes stared at them with an unknown gleam. Kagome watched it from her peripheral_. 'Why hasn't it attacked us or anything?'_ she thought a second before she tripped.

At the speed she was traveling, Kagome hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her. From ahead, she heard Sesshomaru skid to a stop while she pushed herself onto her hands. When the ground began to rumble a few feet in front of her, the vibrations sent her back onto her stomach. With a squeal, she covered her head and shut her eyes tightly when a thunderous eruption of soil and dust burst upwards and rained down upon her.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes slightly, blinking away the dust and tilted her head upwards; she inhaled quickly through her teeth in fear. Staring down at her was another youkai. The realization as to why the other hadn't struck became clear; Sesshomaru and her had run straight into a trap. Eyes wide in fear, Kagome saw her terrified expression a hundred times over reflected in a hundred eyes.

The demon opened its mouth and inhaled slowly; its breath smelt foul and burned the inside of her nostrils. The image of the decapitated warrior flashed in Kagome's head, she knew that that future was what the youkai had planned for her. Stunned with fear and her fall, Kagome was paralyzed.

The great creature blinked its many eyes at the same time; the sight sent a chill down Kagome's spine. Though the youkai didn't change visually from its position, Kagome had the gut wrenching feeling that this was the end, Sesshomaru must have felt it too for in that instant, the lord struck.

Sesshomaru's Light Whip cracked through the air and the insect shrieked in agony. Blood spurted from its mouth, narrowly landing on Kagome, and she watched as it oozed and emitted a poisonous miasma. Awkwardly scrambling away from the blood and thrashing youkai, Kagome could do nothing to help when the creature hissed venomously at Sesshomaru before it arched its body and screamed once again.

Then, all of the horn-like appendages upon the youkai stood up on end with many of them placing Sesshomaru in danger; Kagome had the sickening feeling that they too were poisoned. Opening her mouth to call out some sort of warning, though she knew not was about to happen, Kagome screamed instead when the youkai suddenly exploded. The force of its suicide announced its final attack for all of its horns became deadly projectiles and it intended to take as many lives as it could with it, namely Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Covering her head as quick as she could and ducking, Kagome knew she was done for and screamed to announce her end, it never came of course. Heavy breathing stirred the hair next to her ear; the heat from the breath sent a whole different shiver down her spine. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes and moved away her hands, she found herself looking dead into the half lidded eyes of Sesshomaru. He was kneeling before her, half his body covering hers, and his lone hand was placed upon her back, she could feel his entire body shake

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" she muttered, unsure of his condition and fearful as to what it may be.

His name spoken, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned back slightly only to focus once more onto her freighted gaze. He remained there for a moment, his golden eyes searching for something within hers, before he mumbled, "I'm fine" and stood, pulling her up as well.

As the demon lord stood, numerous of the poisonous horns fell from his back though none remained attached to him. Gasping at the sight, Kagome was about to say something before Sesshomaru cut her off by wrapping his arm once more around her waist and diving forward into a full tilt run headed towards the Citadel.

Being carried and feeling like an emotional, terrified wreck, Kagome looked ahead to see dozens of warriors pouring out of the huge open door of the outer wall that made up the fortress. Looking up at wonder, Kagome was amazed at the size, detail, and physical strength of the Citadel… she also noted the numerous places that looked newer or had been replaced; there were several battle scars signifying past warfare.

The oncoming warriors divided so that Sesshomaru could get by, Kagome felt all of their eyes directed at her which caused her a great deal of unease. Here she was entering the Citadel where it would seem that every able body inside it wanted to see her, talk to her, be around her…. The thought unsettled her stomach even more. After the events of the past few days, being the centre of attention for numerous people was the complete opposite of what she wanted… that combined with the realization that she was moments away from getting some answers finally.

Gripping tightly onto Sesshomaru's arm, a shadow passing over them signifying that Rin, Jaken, upon Ah-Un were fine, all of them breached the outer wall of the Citadel and officially entered the Eastern complex. Inside was amazing… the inner square were rows upon rows of armored soldiers waiting for their turn to depart and all who bowed when Sesshomaru and her passed.

Neatly arranged in rows as well, were catapult-type machines that were evenly placed facing towards the wall; all were loaded and ready for battle. Kagome guessed that they always remained like that… this placed looked like just as its warriors looked, very strong and very battle experienced_… 'What have I gotten myself into?'_ she thought dismally. Within her, sang the heat of the Oath's fire, as if applauding her return to the East.

Speaking of applauding, a thunderous wave of applause broke through her thoughts and caused Kagome to flush thoroughly. Sesshomaru didn't slow until he had passed the majority of the warriors, entering the interior of the outer square where numerous barracks lay, and approached another wall with another rather large door that was opened and harbored a small group of men within its frame.

Setting her down, though his arm remained protectively around her waist and together they approached the men. Kneeling to bow in union, as one they voiced, "Her Lady Kagome of the East! We welcome you're long awaited return! Hail the Lord Sesshomaru, for returning our Lady to us!"

An uncomfortable expression spread across her face as well did her blush deepen… Kagome really didn't like this whole "Lady" business. Standing as union, the man nearest to them stepped forward and, again, bowed his head, before he said, "My Lady of the East! It is an honor to be in your presence! I am called Kazou, I am a minister to the East, and I have had the honor with being chosen to lead you to the one who has been awaiting for your return for so long now! Please, follow me," before he again bowed and turned with the others to lead them further into the heart of the fortress.

Remaining silent, Kagome with Sesshomaru followed their new escort through the massive doors onto the other side. Within the inner wall, lay a sort of township that was obliviously alive compared to the ruined houses that lay at the outskirts of Citadel's main wall. Everywhere she looked, curious eyes of the inhabitants looked upon her and when they began to applaud and cheer as well, Kagome dropped her eyes to look upon the ground before her.

Sesshomaru remained his silent self the entire time but Kagome could tell from this stiff form that he was uncomfortable with being in such a public and she didn't blame him. Ah-Un kept near them and Kagome didn't have to turn and look to know that Rin was enjoying herself by waving and being her happy self.

'_Lucky girl…'_ It would seem that her earlier excitement and near happiness had been thwarted by those demons and with each new step she took, the more uncomfortable and sick feeling she became. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her unease and gently tightened his hold on her waist, making her blush more_. 'I wonder what he must be thinking… and, I wonder what he must be feeling? I hope he's not hurt from those poisonous barbs that struck him…I wonder how long it would take me to run back home'._

The thought came unbidden in her rant of mindless worry. _Home..._ what was home to her now? Looking up to gaze upon the grandiose castle the was at the centre of the Citadel's protection and was positioned upon a small hill, for they'd been walking slightly uphill for some time now, doubt flowed through her mind at the idea of calling such a place like this _'home'_.

If Sesshomaru hadn't been there to hold her up, Kagome would've fallen to her knees to drown in her despair. She was alone, a freak, and was expected to adjust to a life that she never asked for and really didn't want. _'It's unfair…' _She wondered as to where the strength and confidence she had felt hours ago went to... she certainly didn't feel like the mighty demoness that everyone was making her out to be.

The further they walked up the main street and the closer they became to the Eastern castle, the hotter the Oath's flame burned and the more twisted Kagome's stomach became. Eventually, they exited the town and Kazou and the other Eastern ministers lead them through a third wall to enter a courtyard of the castle. The steel doors slammed shut behind, after Ah-Un and the few soldiers who had been walking behind them were completely inside, drowning out the cheers of the townspeople.

The courtyard was beautiful, a stark contrast to the barren landscape that was beyond the Citadel's walls Numerous fountains and a pond watered several flowering trees and flowers grew everywhere on either side of the path that lead to the castle's main door. Above everything else, it was the door that held Kagome's main focus, or rather, who stood in front of it.

It was as if he had stepped out her dreams to stand now before her, though now she could see his face. He was tall, as tall as Sesshomaru, with every inch of him emanating power, strength, and wisdom. He wore armor that rivaled Sesshomaru's but was larger so to cover his muscled frame and was more complex in structure. Long silver hair hung behind him, pulled together in one, large braid that was draped lazily down onto one shoulder.

Kagome's eyes widened as she studied his face, it was Captain Ryosuke! As they got closer, the lord stepped down, his ministers loyally following him, and came to meet them halfway from the doors. Now closer, Kagome saw now that although there was a striking resemblance to the demon captain, this man seemed older though not with age. Upon his face were similar markings to her own, though his blue stripes were slightly larger and were jagged. Upon his forehead, was the Silver Diamond of the East, identical to her own and his eyes… such a powerful gaze he had and he only looked at her. Feeling the weight of his stare, Kagome wanted to hide but she remained standing where she was at Sesshomaru's side.

His eyes were of the deepest and purest emerald she had ever seen. They had a deep, yet gentle look to them; their depth signified the age and wisdom this demon held. Kagome admitted that she was in awe of his presence and felt very small compared to his being.

Kazou and the other ministers stepped out of their path and join the others on either side of the path. Bowing in union, they remained like this as Sesshomaru stopped a few feet before the great demon lord. Then, Sesshomaru did something Kagome never thought she would see. He released her to curtly bow before the Eastern Lord, much to Kagome's disbelief. She had heard him say that he did not like the East and yet, here he was giving a sign of respect where it was properly deserved. In turn, the Eastern Lord bowed to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord of the East, I have done what I have promised to you and the to the Blood, I have returned to you the heir". Sesshomaru spoke lowly but respectably, staring straight into the other lord's eyes.

In response, the Eastern Lord nodded once and, when he spoke, a wave a familiararity washed over Kagome. _'He truly is the man from that dream realm of mists and twilight…'_

"Lord Sesshomaru… I bestow upon you my gratitude both personally and in the name of the entire Eastern Territory. The East acknowledges that the West has maintained its promise to the Oath thus far…" His tone was deep and even; it was the sort of voice that could both soothe a crying child and rouse an entire army into battle if used properly.

Turning his attention back onto Kagome, the lord took a single step forward. Sesshomaru still remained at her side but to Kagome, he and the rest of the world seemed to slip away for a moment as she returned the steady gaze of the lord.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it must've only been a moment or two, the great demon lord bowed his head slowly in her direction and with his oddly familiar, deep voice; he spoke the words that Kagome would never from that moment forget.

"Kagome, I am Masaru, the Lord of the Eastern Territory and commander of its army. To you, you may also call me Teacher for it is I who shall be the one instruct you in the ways of being a demon and to one day become the ruler of the East," with a softer tone, Masaru continued after a small pause, "and perhaps, one day, you may come to know me enough to call me "Father" for you, Kagome, are my daughter and you have finally returned to me."

Many things happened at once after that. The world seemed to get awfully loud as dozens of people who had been observing burst into applause; the noise was painstakingly loud in Kagome's ears. Her heartbeat was racing; the fire within her burned yet she felt cold, and at some moment when all this was happening, Kagome forgot how to breathe.

In her mind, her sanity was breaking and on its pieces were the words written in large, bold letters, "TEACHER", "DAUGHTER", "FATHER", "RULER". She wanted to deny it all but words were impossibility for her; she wanted to cry but all bodily functions had been disabled. Kagome's world was closing in on her, literally. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic and her vision was turning dark from loss of oxygen.

When Kagome collapsed, she felt nothing like the demon she was. No, instead she felt the terrified, fragile human she used to be. As a human she had as normal life as she could get, aside from traveling through time to fight with demons, and she could be emotional and could get hurt. It was this denial that depleted Kagome's natural demon strength and her human like soul overtook her strained mind and body, allowing her to fall into a void far away from demons, and lords, and the truth.

...

Gasps of worry and surprise resonated through the castle's courtyard when Kagome collapsed, and more so when it was Lord Sesshomaru who caught her. Around him, the guards tightened their holds on the weapons but upon seeing that their leader did nothing, not even having moved to aid his daughter, they remained as they were.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the unconscious face of the future Eastern ruler as he lifted her body gently into the crook of his arm, before he turned back to look upon the current ruler. Sesshomaru hadn't laid eyes upon the Lord Masaru in centuries, not since that night when the Blood Oath had been made. Since then, he had avoided any contact with the East, that is, until he was Summoned to Masaru's daughter's side.

The warmth from Kagome's body stirred within him the feelings he'd been undeceive about until just recently. He was a man who knew himself, knew what he wanted, and was truthful always to himself. Since he had been in contact with the girl, she had made him feel things he had never truly felt before and had made the Lord Sesshomaru actually question what it was that he wanted. He knew now what that was.

"Lord Masaru. If I may request that I take the Lady Kagome into a more quiet area. The day has been too much for her to handle as you can see and she needs to rest away from others."

Sesshomaru didn't falter his in words or gaze when he spoke, he continued to stare at the Eastern Lord with the burn of the Oath's fire goading him forward with the thoughts in his mind.

What may have looked like a small gleam of triumph or amused swept quickly through the eyes of Masaru, who nodded and held up his hand to silence the disagreement from his ministers and the general crowd. Once silence had been obtained, the older demon crossed his arms and, in a thoughtful tone, he spoke, "the Lord Sesshomaru has returned my daughter to me and, consequently, he is the only one of us whom she trusts as of this moment. Please, someone show the Lord Sesshomaru to my daughter chambers. Also, someone show Lord Sesshomaru's wards to their rooms please, his dragon to the stables".

This said, Sesshomaru bowed his head respectively towards Masaru, who returned it, while a few guards appeared to escort Sesshomaru into the castle. The doors opened for them, Kagome safe within in his arms, and Sesshomaru knew that Rin and Jaken would be fine. The guards lead him through the entrance hall of the castle and into the main body of the huge building.

Sesshomaru ignored the architecture, the art and fauna adorning the walls and decorating the halls. The guards lead him soundlessly up a flight of stairs and down a few different halls until they were in the east wing of the castle. Finally, the guards stopped and stepped onto either side of a door before bowing their heads to signify that they had arrived. Sesshomaru paid them no head as one of them opened the door for them, except to say before he entered, "Until the Lady Kagome wakes, and I think it best if she were not disturbed."

When the door closed behind him, he turned to walk silently over to the huge bed to lay Kagome down upon it. The room was spacious; it was open and brightly lit with large windows facing the eastern sky and another door that lead to a private garden. Furniture appropriate for a female demoness stood in their places respectably in the room and upon the walls were rich paintings of the ocean and various flowers.

The demon lord strode back over to the door and slid the bolt over to lock it. Only then did he turn back to look upon the sleeping Kagome. Seating himself next to the bed, removing his armor swiftly, he watched her breathe while his thoughts were busy. The last few days had lead to this, he knew what he wanted and he couldn't deny how he felt, and so, Lord Sesshomaru settled with his thoughts and began to wait for when Kagome would awake.

...

Hours later, Kagome slowly rose back into consciousness, though she didn't want to. Her fingers clenched in angst the further her mind stepped from the shadows of subconscious only to feel the soft support of a bed beneath her body. _'A bed?'_ The last time she had touched a bed… had been back home….

Kagome's eyes shot open. Disappointment quickly followed by confused made her wish she hadn't when the ceiling of an unfamiliar room came into her view_. 'Where am I and how did I get…?'_ Her thoughts trailed off as the events of the day slowly filed themselves back into her memory bank.

"Oh… that's right," she uttered sadly, lifting her hand to wipe away a stray fallen tear. She was someone else's daughter now, was expected to rule an entire Territory one day, and was to learn what it meant to be a demon. _'And just think… only about four days ago I was eating breakfast with Mom, Souta, and Gramps…'_

Depressed beyond feeling it, Kagome turned onto her left side, intending to snuggle into a ball, and fall back into herself, when her eyes caught the stare of Sesshomaru. Her eyes went wide and she shot up into a sitting position in all about a half second.

"What the hell! Sesshomaru! What are! Where… er, where are we and why are you just sitting there?" Her words turned from surprised to confused, as she tried to collect some of her sense back and quickly tucked her robe in all the right places.

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment longer before he rose gracefully and seated himself on the edge of the bed beside her. A blush spread across her cheeks with him so idly seated next to her but she waited patiently for him to answer; which was a true miracle considering she had no patience or sanity left whatsoever.

Sesshomaru never ceased to look at her while he answered her hectic questions, "We are in your quarters in the Eastern Palace and I am here because I so choose to be". He watched with subdued amusement as she registered his answer. Today had been a long one for her and he could see the exhaustion both mentally and physically written on her face.

"What do you mean? You 'choose' to be here? Like here as is the East or as in this room?"

Her words held spite and disbelief, which amused the lord further. The past few days have been trying for the both of them though, Sesshomaru had been well better off at not showing it compared to Kagome. The presence of her had ignited a fire different from that of the Oath's; this one lay deep within his chest. He ad denied it, had fought it, had tried to ignore it but the more he tried, the hotter it burned into his conscious. There was something about this woman… it affected him like no one had before.

He had always been honest to himself so that was why he no longer cared that the feelings he felt was directed at this confused demoness who sat beside him, looking at him with her silver, green eyes. That fire she had ignited, it always goaded his desires. She filled his head, interrupted his thoughts, and he had come to the ultimatum that to calm the overbearing need he felt, he must have her.

He was the Lord Sesshomaru and what he wanted he got and so, he blinked once and said in response to her inquiry, "In here, with you," before Sesshomaru moved. Quickly he did, much quicker than her dulled senses could register, and Sesshomaru was upon her. His body covered hers, trapping her legs against kicking, and her face was only a few inches from his and with his armor gone, he could clearly feel the heat from her body under his.

"Sesshomaru…. What…what the hell are you doing! G-get off! Wha-" Her eyes wide with fear and confusion never left his gaze as she stumbled with her words; her heartbeat raced loudly within his ears. She must have gathered herself a bit because her eyes narrowed with a spark of her usual energy and she began to try and fight him off with her hands.

Like a snake he struck out with ease and caught both her wrists and pinned them above her head, he used the strength in his legs to support the majority of his weight off of her. The entire time, his expression hadn't changed, remaining its indifferent, studious self, but within his eyes, gleamed the two fires of the Oath and his desire. The Oath's fire burned in sync with his own, whatever what truly decided centuries ago had no problem with what Sesshomaru wanted.

"Sesshomaru?"

She spoke his name in a whisper; he felt the breath of his spoken name from her lips upon his. Her entire body trembled, which sent shivers down his spine. Blinking, his eyes became half lidded before Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to soften and he spoke the truest words he had ever uttered to anyone, "I will satisfy this desire I have for you…You, Kagome, are beautiful, and tonight, I will make you mine…" before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her soft ones, deepening the kiss while the inferno inside him exploded with triumph.

...

Kagome could do nothing, she was powerless against the might lord's strength and with latest overthrow of human based emotions, her natural powers as a demon had been weakened, though, this was beyond her current knowledge. Her throat had tightened so words were impossible as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes soften. She had seen them do this before… and when he spoke, Kagome dared not even to think; when he leaned down kissed her, she didn't know what to do.

At first, she just laid there, her eyelashes brushing against the lord's skin as she inhaled slowly through her nostrils to try and steady herself. It was then that her senses were filled in that instant by his aroma, he's intoxicating aroma of an autumn's day… reluctantly Kagome felt herself slipping with that smell. The more she slipped, the more closed her eyes became and the more aware of the taste upon her lips, namely Sesshomaru.

Her tongue flickered gently against his lips unintentionally, she couldn't help it for just as her human emotions had taken over before, her demon instincts were now taking back control. Her eyes fully closed and she began to kiss back, Sesshomaru responding by deepening his kiss. His scent, his taste, the heat of his body, and the power that seemed to be like an aura around him made all of her senses over sensitive and Kagome found that she was enjoying, _really enjoying,_ every moment of it.

Dully, from the decreasing human part of her conscious mind, the revelations of the day overshadowed by the fact that she was still in love with Inuyasha were forgotten, pushed aside, and overpowered by Sesshomaru's entire being. The more she kissed back, the better she felt. The sick feeling from her stomach had nearly disappeared and the exhaustion she had felt was gone; inside her now burned only the strength of the Oath's flame and its heat warmed her body as she melted herself against Sesshomaru.

Soft growls began to slip past her lips in between kisses and when Sesshomaru released her hands and cupped her face with his hand, even his claws felt as soft as silk. Eagerly, she wrapped her fingers in his hair, relishing in its incredible softness, and pressed herself further into Sesshomaru, wanting more, wanting… _him._

No longer was she the human teenager from Japan, no, now she was the inuyoukai of the East, heir to the throne, and was completely at the mercy of her instincts and Sesshomaru's desires. Her heartbeat was fast, her skin felt hot, and for the first time in all of Kagome's life, she felt like a true woman.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips away from hers and slipped them down to her neck where his tongue teased her skin and made her shiver. Intoxicated by the ecstasy, Kagome run her fingers through his hair and from her lips, she sighed his name, "Sesshomaru…"

...

The more she enjoyed it and responded the more he responded back and the hotter the heat inside him burned. What was this that he felt for her… he had a faint inkling as to what it may be but… at that moment he wasn't going to bother his time by it and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Upon releasing her wrists, his hand was free the caress her skin and body; their tongues touching sent shocks and shivers throughout his entire body.

Soft sounds and moans she uttered, this only made him breath harder and his kisses more urgent. Never had he felt this intensity of desire and pleasure… and yet he wanted more. When he shifted his lips and attention to her neck and she spoke his name so softly, a surge of heat and elation washed over him and he pulled away far enough to look down upon her. Caressing the side of her cheek, her fingers in his hair and on his back, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and rested the tip of his nose against hers. With their lips brushing, he muttered, "Kagome" and kissed her as deeply and as passionate as before though now, he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	23. Chapter 23: Threat at the Main Gate

**Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love**

Chapter Twenty-Three: **Threat at the Main Gate**

****Here you go, as promised! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading**

Unbeknownst to them that miles ahead, Kagome's life was being rewritten with the announcement that she was Lord Masaru's daughter, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sailing smoothly across the wide expanse of the plain upon Kirara's back. Sango still hadn't uttered a word since her encounter with Inuyasha, no matter how much Miroku tried to spark conversation; eventually he gave up and left her to her thoughts.

Over and over, she went over the hanyou's reaction in her mind: the shock, the disbelief, and the intangible hope that had spread across his expression as he registered the truth in her words, that Kagome was alive. As much as she wanted to deny it, Sango couldn't help feeling the weight of her conscious within her heart; how would Kagome react when she saw Inuyasha once again? Sango knew that the headstrong half-demon was for certain following them, heading East along with them, even though she couldn't see him down on the plain below them.

She couldn't help feeling the spark of guilt that she may have just ignited a series of events that would cause her dear friend even more heartbreak and pain. A sigh escaped the demon slayer's lips, almost without her noticing. A hand came to rest upon her shoulder and Sango turned to see Miroku's charming smile there to meet her, to comfort her, to let her know that he was there for her and that he understood.

Sango stared at him for a moment, savoring his calm eyes, before slowly returning his smile and reaching her hand up to cover his upon her shoulder in silent appreciation. Shippo, even with all the kitsune's enthusiasm with scouring the eastern horizon until his eyed had watered from wind exposure, had defiantly fallen asleep in Miroku's arms and Sango didn't want to wake him with her words.

Stretching their silent but tender moment for a moment longer, Sango turned her attention back towards their intended direction, leaving her hand at her shoulder so Miroku could softly trail his fingers along hers. Below them, the field's expanse was shifting into the dense forest that had lain upon the horizon when they had awaked that morning. From their altitude, Sango could see that the land was sloped in the direction of the far off line that was the sea.

The terrain was vastly covered by forest and there was little to be seen of flat land, everything was rolling hills. It was quite beautiful but an inkling of worry seeped into Sango's mind as time passed and they flew further into the Eastern territory.

_'How are we going to find Kagome?'_

Almost as if he had heard her, Shippo stirred and roused from his nap, yawning wide to bare his tiny fangs. Rubbing his eyes and squinting up at Miroku's amused face, sleepily he groaned, "How much longer until we meet up with Kagome? I'm hungry".

Miroku chuckled. "Shippo, we had our morning meal only a few hours ago. If you want something small, I think I have something…" the monk proceeded to shuffle through his pockets until he found a morsel of bread and gave it to the small demon to gnaw on.

Sated, the Shippo referred back to his original question as he hopped onto Sango's shoulder. "Sango, how long do you think until we find Kagome?"

Sango hesitated before she answered, wording her response carefully. "Shippo you must understand that we don't know where Kagome went exactly, only that she continued east. I'm sure we will catch up with her soon enough". From Kirara's growl that sounded an awful a lot like a groan, Sango knew she had answered poorly.

Shippo knew this too. Huffing, the young kitsune crossed his arms and stared crossly at the horizon. "I think we shouldn't have left Kagome in the first place then we wouldn't have to her find her again".

Sango fought off the urge to flinch at his words, he was right after all. It had been a miracle to find Kagome alive but it was been foolish of them to leave her. Thankfully, Miroku seemed to have sensed Sango's unease and quickly picked up the kitsune to pat his head, all the while with a goofy, lighthearted expression on his face.

"Now, now, Shippo! That is not the attitude we need if we are to locate Kagome! From now on! All or any negative comments with result in merciless tickling so that there is a constant good mood on this journey!"

From Shippo's blank expression, Sango could tell that he wasn't impressed as he watched Miroku rant on with his finger raised like he was reciting the laws of the earth. However, Miroku succeeded in lightening the mood when she began to laugh when Shippo began mocking the monk, which seemed to be passionately absorbed with his own voice, by imitating him speak with a gesture of his hand.

Over the next couple hours, they flew in high spirits by telling each other stories of past adventures, jokes, and all around comforting, easy conversation. Kirara was equally amused and seemed to enjoy the constant stream of voices while the forest flowed below them.

Shippo was in the midst of retelling the fantastical tale of when he personally slew a huge youkai all by himself when he froze in mid sentence and stared wide mouthed at something in the distance.

Blinking, confused, Sango began, "What is it Shippo?" before she too saw what the kitsune was stunned by; her eyes flashed with amazement before her mouth fixed into a determined line.

Miroku remained silent as his gaze fell upon the huge structure that sat nestled in the basin of a valley, like some black creature crouching in the centre of its nest.

"It's... it's a fortress, a castle," he exclaimed with even interest.

"Kirara! Head over there!"

With a roar of confirmation, the cat-youkai angled towards the fortress at Sango's word and both human and demon watched in amazement as the castle with it's surrounding, thick walls grew steadily larger. From their height, they could clearly see how the majority of the land surrounding the fortress had been cleared and the remnants of small villages and farms scattered the valley but they were all in ruin. Dark patches littered the fields, evident of past fires and everything seemed desolate and abandoned….

From somewhere below them, numerous shouts suddenly rang across the valley and a single fire arrow breached through the sky. Following its arch, an increasing feeling of dread dug itself into Sango's stomach and she was just about to part her lips to tell Kirara to fly higher when, suddenly, Miroku grabbed her arm and shouted, "Watch out Sango!"

Kirara roared and jerked upwards, causing Shippo and Sango to shout out in alarm as a sudden barrage of arrows narrowly missed them. More and more arrows were fired from below, Sango helped maneuver Kirara through the constant onslaught while Miroku used his staff to knock away any arrows that he deemed too close.

Runners to the fortress had already mobilized the entire fortress. Soldiers poured out of its huge gates and with them, huge structures that were quickly set up in rows. Sango's eyes went wide. From being shot upon from either side, they had been driven closer to the fortress; truth struck her as she realized that they had been herded, that the arrows had a double task, and that she recognized what those structures were.

"Kirara! Higher!"

The cat-youkai had only begun to rise when the first barrage of missiles were launched from the catapults and they had a larger range then Sango had reasoned. She anxiously tightened her hold on her Hiraikotsu as she could only watch the flaming missiles quickly grow in size, as they were about to make contact with their targets; they couldn't get out of the way in time if they tried.

Shippo screamed, "Miroku do something!"

The monk had already been unwrapping his right hand before he pointed his palm towards the missiles and shouted, "Wind Tunnel!" as a cyclone was unleashed from his accursed hand. Instantly, the missiles slipped from their projected course and were warped into the black hole that resides in the monk's hand.

Arrows followed into the whirlwind void and the soldiers could only look up in amazement at the demon that had invaded upon the Citadel of the East. In fear, a sentry was sent for Lord Masaru; surely the lord's great strength could defeat this flying, multi-headed demon, which possessed the powers of storms.

...

Ignoring the steady ache that originated from his feet, Inuyasha maintained his fast pace in order to keep a visual on the tiny figure in the sky that was Kirara. They had entered the forest that had been on the horizon across the open plane that morning and now the noonday sun hung heavy above them in the sky. Sweat beaded on his forehead that was set into a deep furrow of determination and his mouth felt parched and dry.

Kikyo kept to herself and had made no attempt to converse with him the entire journey, which both relieved and frightened Inuyasha. A few times upon the plain, he stole glances back at her, either to smile or to open his mouth to try and say something, but her expression prohibited him from doing either of these. Her eyes were steadily distant, far off lost in thought, and the slight tightness around her mouth suggested that her thoughts weren't too pleasant.

Inuyasha was glad for the silence; it gave him time to think.

For the past few hours, he had been arguing with himself about the possibility of Kagome being alive. He weighed the options, went over the scene of the clearing where Kikyo and him had found the charred remains of Kagome's clothing, and he couldn't stop himself from reverting from any thought back to the last time he had seen Kagome.

He had been nearly two weeks ago now. Kagome had persisted that she had to return to her time for a whole week due to, what she referred to as, "very important, dumb tests". Inuyasha had argued with her about leaving, pointing out the fact that from how she described it, school was useless and had no point. Inuyasha had walked Kagome alone to the Bone Eater's Well, all the time ranting about how futile and stupid her leaving was.

Kagome had stubbornly argued back, accusing him of not caring. Thinking about her words, Inuyasha lowered his head a bit as he ran down s path through the trees of the forest. He had cared. True he persevered that his reluctance to allow her to leave was due to the fact they needed to find the remaining Sacred Jewel Shards, but there was a deeper, more unpronounced reason that Inuyasha sometimes denied and Kagome secretly hoped for.

Inuyasha didn't like to see Kagome leave because she wasn't with him and that made him worry. With her away, he didn't know if she was safe or not or whether or not she may need him. His feelings for Kagome made him reluctant to let her return to her time but this always aroused his stubborn anger.

The last time he had seen Kagome, right before she jumped into the well, Inuyasha had regrettably tolerated his temper to take control and he had yelled at her after she had tried to ensure that she needed to do these tests in order to continue a regular life.

"Fine! Go ahead and leave though your life will never be normal even if you do some stupid tests!"

The echo of his own words hurt Inuyasha's ears._ 'How could have I been so cruel?'_ Kagome had looked so hurt after he had said that that she didn't say anything in response and jumped into the well, all he while Inuyasha had already been walking away with a scowl and his arms crossed. Still, he had been watching her from his peripheral and her hurt expression smothered his anger and he almost turned around and jumped in after her. Almost.

_'I should have… I knew that I had been mean and I knew that I should go apologize, if I had… then Kagome would be still alive and I would know it'._

The half-demon knew that it was his fault that Kagome had died. He had let his stubborn nature stop him from going after her, telling himself that she would confront him about it when she returned, and it was his self-inflicted anger that opposed to his own stubbornness that caused him not to go retrieve Kagome when she was due back and…._ 'Then I found Kikyo and forgot all about Kagome, just for a moment, but it was long enough for Kagome to die'._

His thoughts, his revelations, and the overall truth hurt Inuyasha and he knew that he deserved it. The forest canopy above provided cool shade from the heat of the midday sun but Inuyasha with Kikyo ran on. Glancing periodically through gaps in the leaves, he sustained a visual on the location of Sango and the others though if he did lose them, it wouldn't prove that big of a problem.

Inuyasha had chosen not to inform Kikyo that the path they were following was more that visual. Sometime ago, in the middle of that field they had crossed, Inuyasha had come across a scent, and a strong one at that, of demons. But what was interesting about that was that he recognized most of them.

Most distinguishable was the stench that belonged to his abhorrent half-brother, Sesshomaru and with his companions: that little girl and that annoying imp. However…. There was another scent that remained close to Sesshomaru's that Inuyasha could not recognize. It was odd… the smell tugged at the corners of his being, like he had smelt it years ago but had forgotten, and the sensation it created in his chest irked Inuyasha something great. What was greater still, was when they had entered the forest, a considerable amount of new scents joined Sesshomaru's, which Inuyasha found incredibly odd.

_'Since when does Sesshomaru travel in groups?'_

The scents had not diverged, but remained strong together through the entire forest, making it very easy for the hanyou to track them. This caused curiosity to arise in Inuyasha; where on earth would Sesshomaru go this far eastward and with others? It didn't make sense but it was evident form the constant direction that the large groups journey had purpose and intention.

The trail was also fresh, not even a day old, and it was this fact that spurred Inuyasha's determined speed. For some reason, a feeling burned at the back of his mind that told him that whatever that dog Sesshomaru was up to, it was important and it was an odd coincidence that he, Sango and Miroku, and now himself were all heading east. It just seemed…. Odd.

Lost in thought, Inuyasha failed to notice that he had decreased in speed and by the time he looked back up to verify where Sango was, he frowned when he saw that he could no longer see them.

"Oh damn it all to hell," he cursed under his breath as he pushed harder to pick up momentum. The trees had thinned out and more light shined down through the leaves above, evident that the forest's end was near. He personally had never been this far eastward; there had always been something instinctive within him that heeded his approach to the territory. He knew that his father, Inu no Taisho, had been the Lord of the West so he reasoned that perhaps that was the cause; a little connection to the father he's never known.

The minutes ticked by and Inuyasha with Kikyo ran on as the forest thinned around them. The hanyou was just considering that perhaps they should stop for a rest when they broke past the forest's edge and Inuyasha skidded to a stop, his eyes and mouth wide with surprise.

Before them laid out was a valley that housed a giant fortress, but that wasn't what caught Inuyasha's attention; it was the battle that was raging on that had made him stop so suddenly. Dozens of soldiers armed with heavy artillery were massing a war against… the sky, or more importantly the lone figure hovering in the space near the fortress.

Fixated upon the moving figure of Kirara as the cat-youkai maneuvered around throngs of arrows and huge projectiles fired by catapults, Inuyasha barely registered as Kikyo climbed down from his back to stand beside him without uttering a word. The hanyou's expression turned hard as he watched his friends steer dangerously near the fortress walls, driven by constant onslaught of arrows, until they were within range of the largest catapults the stood beneath the great walls.

Inuyasha's hand went to Tetsusaiga's hilt and absently half crouched in angst. "Kikyo, we have to help them or else they're going to get themselves killed!"

In retrospect that he may still be at poor terms with Sango and Miroku at the moment, they still were his friends and it worried him a great deal to see that they were such great distress. As his eyes narrowed when he saw the dark vortex of Miroku's Wind Tunnel, knowing that his friends needed help if Miroku had to resort to his cursed power, he failed to register Kikyo's subtle movement backwards or the sudden approach of a few dozens soldiers who quickly surrounded him.

"Kikyo stand ba-… Kikyo?"

Inuyasha lost his defensive stance as he whirled around, head whipping in all directions, but he could not see his miko love. Inuyasha being distracted gave the Eastern soldiers enough time to all aim their poison-tipped arrows straight at the hanyou's head; Inuyasha growled when he saw the tautness in all their strings, ready to be fired. He knew if he even twitched to reach for Tetsusaiga, he'd be shot down thirty times over.

"By the command of the Eastern Territory! Lay down your weapon half-breed or be prepared to die! Now!"

One of the soldiers, most likely an officer, barked the command and by the looks of the soldiers, Inuyasha knew that they meant every word. The hanyou hadn't missed the landscape that surrounded the fortress, the various fires the dotted the expanse of the area around the valley, the smoky, unmistakable stench of burning demon carcasses.

These soldiers have been battling for some time now, already provoked, and logic clicked within Inuyasha' mind that it was only poor coincidence that Sango had been flying overhead exactly when these soldiers were already paranoid about more demons arriving.

This also made Inuyasha's appearance very poor timing as well which could turn into a fantastic opportunity.

Growling low and dangerously Inuyasha eyed the soldiers around him, unfazed by the multitude of arrowheads pointed at him. If he wanted to, he felt very confident that he could kill every one of these soldier without even drawing Tetsusaiga, reducing them all to nothing but shredded corpses. However, Sesshomaru's scent wafted around Inuyasha and it continued down the slope, towards the fortress.

Inuyasha could reason that his insatiable half-brother had made it to the massive fortress and that he may very well be inside it at that moment. _'If I could get in there…I wonder if these solders intend to kill me now or bring me inside that thing first….'_

"Half breed! I will not say this again! Lay down your sword or be killed!"

Inuyasha bared his fangs, his anger rising by the way they were addressing him, but slowly, with taunt claws, he did as the soldier wanted and drew a sheathed Tetsusaiga and tossed it to the nearest soldier.

Satisfaction swept through Inuyasha as he watched the soldier reflexively extend a hand to catch Tetsusaiga by its hilt, only to shout in surprise and pain when he was jolted by the sword's barrier; Tetsusaiga fell to the ground, unharmed. A wave of curious mummers rippled through the soldiers and even their officer's eyes had diverted towards the sword with a surprised glaze.

"Will you bastards be taking me to the castle down there?" Inuyasha snarled as he crossed his arms impatiently.

The officer remained silent for a moment, probably deciding whether or not it was worth the trouble to drag this half-breed all the way to the Citadel; Inuyasha's intolerance for hesitation was rising as Miroku continued to absorb projectiles in order to protect Sango, Kirara, Shippo and himself from danger.

"If you make any notion for resistance, we will kill you without mercy".

Without a word more, the soldiers in union altered their stance from an offensive stance to an offensive escort around Inuyasha, arrows were not lowered, and eyes did not leave from Inuyasha' being. As a soldier, at another's persistence, hesitantly picked up Tetsusaiga, making sure to only lightly grasp the sword by its sheath using a cloth to protect his hand; a dull look of surprise and relief shimmered across the warrior's face when the barrier didn't shock him.

_'Where in the world did Kikyo disappear to?'_ Inuyasha suddenly wondered but he could not answer himself.

Forced forward, Inuyasha as his captors began to descend the slope giving them all a clear view of the battle that ranged on before them but they all faltered in step, especially Inuyasha, when all of a sudden a figure leapt from the fortress's walls right into the path of Miroku's Wind Tunnel. From the mass of gasps and groans of horror, Inuyasha figured that whoever that figure was, was of high importance.

...

Clawed fingers playfully inched up her thigh, tugging the robe upwards as a consequence, not that Kagome noticed; she was too preoccupied on how delicious Sesshomaru tasted. Her hands had somehow migrated from his hair to his chest where instead of clothes she felt bare chest. When had his shirt been opened? She couldn't remember and she really didn't care.

Never in her whole life had she felt this way, this kind of heat, to be needed, and desired by someone that it thrilled and scared her all in one, not that she felt afraid of Sesshomaru, quite the opposite in fact. Lord Masaru had been correct, though Kagome didn't know this since she had been unconscious when he had said it, but Sesshomaru was the only one whom she trusted in the Citadel, save for Rin of course; Jaken… not so much.

Kagome could not take her hands off Sesshomaru: his hair, his chest, nor his face and the same went for him to her. Before his hand had slipped down the side of her thigh, it had alternated from her hair, to her face, then to her neck and back again. Whether it was out of control or some sort you inuyoukai gentleman mannerisms that Sesshomaru didn't let his hand wonder anywhere that may cause Kagome to falter in their passion, Kagome did not know.

To be honest, Kagome wasn't focusing much on thinking or else she may have wondered as to why she was acting so out of character. Never in a thousand years would she imagine that one day she would be laying underneath Sesshomaru, moaning his name in his ear while he kissed her neck. Her demon blood was in control, her instincts knew she wanted this, and she was enjoying herself thoroughly.

With her attention so focused currently on the shape of Sesshomaru's jaw line, she did not register his graze the skin of her hip until he began to trace the incline of her pelvic bone inwards; that's when her eyes fluttered open and a small flag appeared in her mind.

"Sess- Sesshomaru, wait…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The small tap on the door almost instantly made Kagome's mind clear and her hands went to Sesshomaru's shoulders. The lord looked down at her with heavy eyes, irritation replacing the heat in his pupils as another set of small knocks echoed from the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, an attendant is here to see to the Lady Kagome. Please open the door, my lord".

The thick wood of the door muffled the gruff voice of the guard but the message came clear enough; Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a deepening blush forming across her checks. Realization was quickly catching up her as the heat faded from her limbs as to what exactly she had just been doing, not that she had wanted it to stop…

A deep need had nestled into her chest, resting their like an egg of fire sheltered warmly in its nest, and it eagerly wished to break open once more. Reason could only outlast desire for so long before it persevered ahead of logic and won that endurance race; Sesshomaru would receive what he wanted because Kagome wanted to give it to him. At least, her demon blood did.

Sesshomaru sighed, a smooth, almost strained sound, before he gracefully in one motion lifted himself completely from off of Kagome, dropped onto the floor, and swiftly lifted his armor and strapped it on; all the while Kagome watched and slowly sat up.

Looking down at herself, her blush intensified and great look of surprise when she saw how pushed up her robe had become. Quickly she scrambled to tug it down and tightened the loosened sash at her waist, correcting the robe into an appropriate position. Her fingers were trembling, with embarrassment or leftover excitement, and she bit her lower lip against crying out in exasperation.

From the corner of her eye she watched Sesshomaru finish with the armor, his composure and appearance as perfect and as indifferent as ever, before he turned towards the door without evening glancing at her and unlocked the door, allowing for the guard to open it. The faces of the guards who had been outside the room when Sesshomaru arrived were till present, as was the smaller figure of a woman youkai who had her head bowed respectively while her arms were heavy with several pieces of fabric.

"The Lady Kagome must be attended to, Kotone here will see to it that she is well taken care of". The guard said to Sesshomaru as he bowed. If the guards had heard anything that had recently transpired in the room, they dared not speak of it to Sesshomaru's face, but Kagome had a feeling that her private quarters was soundproofed for exactly that, privacy.

"If you wound follow us, my Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Masaru wishes to speak with you privately".

Or perhaps not…

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru wordlessly consented to the Eastern Lord's summons and walked from the room without even acknowledging Kagome's presence; her lips parted slightly as faint hurt withered the color from her cheeks. 'It's like we hadn't been kissing that he could just leave like', Kagome thought dismally.

The guards at the door bowed towards her as the servant woman, presumably Kotone, shuffled into the room to only drop to her knees to bow deeply in Kagome's direction. The guards leaving the two women alone then closed the door. A silence spread within the room, making Kagome more uncomfortable then she already was.

Just as she was moving to stand, she jumped in surprise when Kotone suddenly jumped to her feet and approached Kagome, undaunted by her presence like everyone else in the Citadel was.

"My Lady! Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Kotone and as the guards had said, from now on I will be your head attendant and personal servant".

'Ser-servant? Oh, no! Please! I don't need any servants…" Kagome stuttered, eyes wide in absurd surprise.

Kotone wouldn't hear a word of it and had already begun waving her silent. "I do not mean to be rude, my lady, but it is your royal right to have servants and from what I understand by legend and fact, I believe that you do not process much practice in the ways and woes of ladyship…."

Kotone just stood before Kagome, with a pleasant respectful posture but had a sweet, motherly light yet stern expression in her face. Kagome looked up at the woman from the bed with a mix of uncertainty and surprise. Now that she was closer, she could see that Kotone was actually much older that she had originally thought. The youkai servant was petite in figure, which is why Kagome had thought she was a young girl at first. A slight gleam of gold-like color in her skin and her nose resembled that of a cat; Kagome instantly liked her and she admitted that the woman was right; she didn't know anything about what she was or what she was supposed to do.

Kotone must have seen some shift in Kagome's expression that told her that she agreed with her because she nodded her head and turned back to retrieve her stack of what looked like towels from the floor. She then asked if Kagome would follow her and she walked over to a slim door at one side of the room. Opening the door while balancing the stack of towels in her other hand, she motioned for Kagome to enter.

Walking across the threshold of the room and peering into he doorway, surprise fluttered with her eyelashes when she saw that the adjoining room was in fact a bathroom with a very large tub in the main vicinity of the room that was designed to look like a natural hot spring complete with smooth rocks and a small waterfall.

Now Kagome understand the towels Kotone had brought…

...

For the next hour, Kagome was soaked, scrubbed, moistened with various oils, and so pampered that she could close her eyes and truly believe that she was in a high-end day spa. Kotone had gentle yet hard hands, seeing to it that every peck of dirt was removed from Kagome's body and that her long hair felt as silky as Sesshomaru's, perhaps even more so. The silver robe that had been Kagome's sole piece of garment for the past few days was taken away by another servant and Kagome was too deep into her bath to notice it gone.

Once Kotone had deemed she was clean enough, she was dried and Kagome was ushered back into the main bedroom to yet another small adjoining room where she was dressed, much to her embarrassment. She tried numerous times to tell Kotone and the other female attendants that she could do it herself but Kotone patiently replied each time that they must aid her for it was the Lord Masaru's wish that Kagome be clothed properly

Kagome eventually relented and stood there patiently, holding her arms up or stepping into another piece of clothing when Kotone asked her so politely and she was steadily dressed. After what seemed like an unnecessary amount of layers, Kotone waved off the servant girls and smiled at Kagome.

"My lady, if you will gaze upon yourself in the mirror…."

Unease and uncertainty bubbled up in Kagome's mind, as did curiosity. Kotone had asked her to close her eyes for the majority of the dressing procedure so she didn't really know exactly what sort of garments she had adored. Cautiously, she walked towards the wall to ceiling, grandiose mirror that had intricate carvings in gold leaf of flowers and feathers. The woman that stepped into the vicinity of the mirror, Kagome didn't recognize at first until she realized that she was staring at herself and she gasped.

She looked…. Exquisitely dangerous. Kagome had for some reason expected some elaborate, flowing kimono of lavish jewels and colors, garments worthy of any Japanese princess, but it would seem that the Eastern Territory's warlike standards influenced its wardrobe thoroughly. Instead of wearing flowing skirts, or anything that may be overly feminine, her legs wore Sashinuki Hakama, pants that are gathered at the ankles to create a slight ballooning effect like those that belong to Sesshomaru, that were the color of soft silver; her footwear also greatly were similar to those that the Western Lord wore and these were a dark slate gray.

Adorning her torso was a midnight blue, tailcoat-styled frock the hugged her body well, emphasizing her curves and enabled limitless body movement. Wide and long tails curves around the back of her pants, pronouncing her feminine hips and around her waist was tied a dark red, long flowing sash that was accented with a rich gold color, balancing out the dark blue of the coat. The upper portion of the coat included molded breast plates rimmed with illustrious silver, further displaying the East's colors, and added additional protection to her bosom; a raised collar the same shade of silver hugged her neck delicately.

Upon her shoulders were metal shoulder guards leafed in gold and edged with silver as well, soft and intricate designs had been carefully carved into the metal of the guards and Kagome could easily make them out with her enhanced vision. Instead of wide bell sleeves common to kimonos, her arms were sheathed in tight fitting, fine material that extended all the way to her hands and wrapped around her palms and were held tight by a loop around her middle finger; these too were a shade of silver and companioned the blue perfectly.

Kagome stared with lips agape for what must have been minutes, all the while Kotone and the other servants remained silent and gave her the time to absorb the shock of her new look. Even her hair was amazing; a shine lingered in Kagome's dark mane that was only intensified by the streaks of silver that flowed down her back. The colors of her outfit accentuated her facial markings and for the first time since being told that she was the heiress to the Easton throne, Kagome thought she looked the part.

"Wow…" she said lamely, voice full of awe.

Kotone only nodded, a smile upon her lips that seemed to be full of pride and something else, something sad perhaps. The attendant finally came to stand beside Kagome and began to say something when a small flurry of movement rushed into the doorway of the room. Both Kagome and Kotone turned to look as a small servant girl fell to her knees before Kagome and with her head bowed the girl said in a rushed awed tone, "My Lady Kagome! Forgive me for interrupting but there are guards at the door who wish to speak with you. There is a security threat at the main gate!"

Kagome only blinked in confusion, she didn't know what the girl was talking about, but Kotone must've understood the terminology because the woman's face hardened and she bowed at Kagome and said, "My lady, please if you would follow me," before she ushered the other servants through the door before exiting herself.

Kagome hesitated, confusion layering itself in her mind, but she soon followed as she had been asked, curiosity goading her forward. By the time she re-entered the main bedroom there were at least five fully armed, very serious guards standing by the door and Kotone was speaking with one of them. At the sight of Kagome, the majority of the stunned men either gasped at her appearance or had enough control to simply stay silent with their eyes a great deal wider.

"What exactly is going on?" Kagome asked.

One of the guards, the one Kotone had been speaking with, stepped forward towards her and bowed in greeting, before he straightened and said, "Lady Kagome. As you may have heard there is currently an enemy threat at the Citadel's main gate. Retaliation in offensive defense for your sake and the sake of the East is currently underway but the demon is strong and my comrades and myself have been placed here for your protection by the Lord Masaru's command. Our Lord has also decided that the demon threat will be dealt by himself personally less the Citadel is more endangered. Until the threat has been vanquished, we shall remain with you for your own protection".

After that rather lengthy announcement, Kagome was even more confused. This place was a fortress, literally, and from what the guard had said it seemed that a single demon had rattled the entire Citadel as well as initiate the Lord into action; Kagome could assume correctly that either the demon was very large or very strong… perhaps both.

"Demon attack? What kind of demon?"

The guard hesitated and muttered a few words to the guard nest to him. After a moment he nodded and once again addressed Kagome. "The demon has been described as an airborne feline-youkai with multiple heads and… it possesses the power of a tremendous void that absorbs everything we have tried to shoot at the demon".

The color drained from Kagome's cheeks. _'Wait…. That sounds like…'_

Her claws tightened into a fist and apprehension drenched her chest; Kagome began to step forward towards the guards, who stood even straighter at her approach.

"My Lady…. We have been instructed to see that you remain in you room. Please, for your own protection…" The guard faded off when Kagome stopped before him, a hard determination set into her eye that had set them ablaze, and she remained unfazed by his faltering stance.

"I understand what you have been asked to do, but I am telling you to let me pass because I swear, if my friends are killed…." The edge in her voice rumbled into a growl and the guard shuddered with visible fear and awe, shirking away from her anger. Wordlessly the guards divided, enabling a path for Kagome, who nodded in appreciation before she wasted no time bolting for the door.

Left, right, right left…. Kagome darted down beautifully decorated hallways, with tapestries and statues and she had no idea where she was going. Occasionally, she'd pace a wide-eyed servant who would literally fall onto their knees only after she'd past, having overcome their freezing shock. Panic spread through Kagome until finally she turned a corner and finally came upon a wide flight of stairs that fanned out before a wide set of doors that was blocked by at least thirty warriors. Her way out.

'_Please Sango, Miroku, Shippo…Kirara…. Hang on, I'm coming,'_ Kagome though while her worry increased as she ran down the stairs, she just prayed that she could reach the main gate before the Citadel's Lord, her…_father_, personally disposed of her beloved friends.

_'Sesshomaru, where are you? I need your help…'_

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	24. Chapter 24: Origins of the Blood

_**Destiny Within Blood: A Story**_**of A Demon's Love**

_Inuyasha Pairing:_ **Sess/Kag**

Chapter Twenty-Four: **Origins of the Blood**

"Do we understand each other, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The deep thunder of Lord Masaru's voice echoed throughout the private quarters of the room, the space fell silent after the final note faded. The vicinity of the room was dark, for the windows were shuttered, and the lone source of light was a lamp upon the table where the two lords sat and faced each other. Sesshomaru had said next to nothing the entire conversation, listening to the steady drone of power of the Eastern Lord's voice, and held a tightened grip upon his sleeve beneath the wood of the table.

There was not much for him to say after what he had heard for he was pawn to a much greater force than all his strength. The Blood Oath, the Unbreakable Vow, was his master and he could do nothing to rebel against its will lest he lose his life, and it was all because of the man before him. The Western lord's expression was as empty and stoic as per usual, however his golden eyes held a fiery anger that was only shown through his clenched fist. For centuries, he had hated this man from afar, had sworn he would kill him if he ever saw him, and yet he couldn't, not now.

The lord sighed, Masaru waited. Both of the men knew that the other had no choice in the matter, Sesshomaru was in deep and he had no other choice save for the one he had yet to speak. "Yes. We do". The words were difficult to say, but were necessary, and Sesshomaru gained a simmer of approval from the heat of the Oath in acceptance.

Masaru clapped his hands together and a warm smile brightened his face. "Excellent, yes, very excellent! I am truly glad we were able to discuss this in person, after so many years, and again, forgive me. There were conflicting issues as to why you were kept in the dark for the most part, mainly for both of yours' safety".

The Eastern then took a sip of the tea that had been in his hand the entire conversation and was somehow still hot. Sesshomaru's own remained untouched in front of him and he had no intention of drinking the liquid. His stare was unwavering and steady into the Eastern lord's eyes, which were pure emerald. The shade was the same as the color that speckled Kagome's eyes, though hers were mainly a shade of silver, most slightly inherited by her mother whom Sesshomaru knew died a half century ago.

The details and scarifies that were required to achieve such a deception to shield Kagome's identity from herself were creditable, but Sesshomaru refused to look away from the lord's eye. _'Here is the bastard responsible for my father's death, my enslavement, and…'_The image of Kagome's smile flashed with the demon's mind and his stream of hatred faltered. The burns of her fingers and kisses still smoldered upon his skin and the imprint of her taste upon his tongue would last till his death.

From the way the smile of Masaru's changed ever so slightly it could pass that he caught Sesshomaru's falter, but an inkling in the Western Lord's mind that the elder lord had a firmer grasp as to what was truly going on more then he let on. This possibility made Sesshomaru feel uneasy, which was a near alien feeling and could prove to be quite dangerous if tempered with. The grip of Sesshomaru's hand intensified, his claws dug deep into his palm for he knew that he was treading upon thin ice. Any questions he may have wanted to ask Lord Masaru would have to asked quite carefully and thought through thoroughly, but Sesshomaru never got the chance for there came a great knock upon the door to the private quarters.

"My Lord Masaru! Forgive me for interrupting but there is an emergency at the main gate! Our forces seek your aid!"

The voice was deliberate, loud, but Sesshomaru could hear the faintest touch of fear to it, for the man owning the voice was surely terrified of interrupting his lord when he had commanded not to be. Lord Masaru on the other hand, simply sighed before bowing his head towards Sesshomaru.

"Ah well, you will have to forgive my, Lord Sesshomaru, it would seem that duty calls. We shall continue our discussion when time permits. Lord Sesshomaru, I advice that you remain within the castle until the threat passes for I would hate for a guest to become involved with the East's conflicts".

The lord smiled at Sesshomaru before standing and heading towards the door, before exiting the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone in nothing but silence. Sesshomaru remained motionless, staring at the space where Masaru had been, and finally narrowed his eyes to reveal his rage. He had been listening to the lord now for over an hour and so far what he had heard, made his true form stir in angst. However, there was nothing he could do except what Masaru had said and it near pained him to be so compliant.

_'Had Father known? What would become of his deal with the East and what would happen to me? Did he even care for that matter? What will be the end to all of these blind decisions for the future? What of the girl… What is her role in all of this truly? She was not present that night and has no knowledge of this grand design orchestrated centuries ago'._

Sesshomaru's thoughts hadn't been so full of questions since…. Well never and the truth in this was foreign and infuriating. He resisted the urge to pace, to smash the delicate table in front of him, and remained at his seat, almost shaking with rage. Masaru needn't to say it, but the truth was there. Sesshomaru was a prisoner to the East, a prisoner unable to walk through an unlocked door. His bond with Kagome through the Unbreakable Oath shackled his very blood to this place and the only means of escape was death.

Whilst death was out of the option, so thoo was leaving. _'I would not though, even if I could'._Once more the portrait of Kagome smiling at him flashed through his mind and Sesshomaru frowned. It had been over an hour since Sesshomaru had left the eastern heiress's presence and her absence roused something within him that he had only begun to feel and that was due to Rin's existence. Worry. Sesshomaru's separation from her, Kagome, made him anxious and this was only slightly due from the Oath's heat. _'I, Sesshomaru, need to know that she is all right'._

True that the Oath would signal with an inferno in his veins if Kagome was truly in danger, but that was not enough. Sesshomaru stood; he had remained still for too long and needed to venture beyond the private chamber. His strides took him to be before the door and as if on command, the doors swung open to reveal a rather shocked soldier who looked up at Sesshomaru in astonished fear and awe.

"Oh! My Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, please do for-forgive me if I disturbed you but please my lord! You are the only one who can convince Her Lady to return!" The soldier's voice shook beneath Sesshomaru's steady gaze and he physically cringed when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Return?"

"Y-yes, milord! Her Lady Kagome! Oh please, my lord, we could not stop her! She ran the main entrance to the castle in pursuit of her father, the Lord Masaru! She must return-"

The soldier's voice was left behind in a whirl of wind as Sesshomaru shot past him and down the hall. Following scents, Sesshomaru easily maneuvered his way through the maze of halls until he reached the main door to the castle to find disorder and confusion. Strewn about before him was an entire platoon of soldiers in full armor either in the process of standing or aiding their fellow warriors untangle themselves from each other; the huge doors of the entrance way were wide open and had clear marks of recent abuse.

A soldier, most likely the leader, paused in his aid of helping his fellow when he caught sight of Sesshomaru. His eyes went wide in panic and he hurriedly waved at the lord and pointed out towards the door to the outdoors' scene of an evident battle down the slope of the Citadel.

"My lord! Hurry! We could not stop her, our Lady! Please!"

Sesshomaru wasted no time listening to anymore of the Easterner's words as he vaulted from the top of the staircase, landed with ease at the bottom, before jumping over the soldiers and out into the castle's front garden. Running down the path towards the huge wall the solely surrounded the castle, its doors were in a similar state of disarray as the castle's main entrance. The doors were open and soldiers looked astonished, awestruck, or dazed as many of them were situated at the sides of the path, making room for Sesshomaru to dash through without even altering them.

_'Eastern fools….'_

The buildings of the castle town blurred past him though Sesshomaru kept his vision on the scene in front of him. The entire Citadel was mobilized, in full defense mode, and their focus of assault was directed to a flying figure zigzagging across the sky somewhat above the main gate. Sesshomaru, with his heightened vision, quickly identified who exactly the East's threat was.

_'Those are…. Her friends….'_

Understanding fueled Sesshomaru even quicker down towards the main gate, knowing very well that Kagome would do anything, even put herself in harms way, if it meant protecting her friends. He sped through another defense wall, and entered the main square where the barracks and main artillery were located; however, the Western Lord's entire focus was centered on the two figures standing at the centre of the square, surrounded protectively by hundreds of Eastern warriors.

Tensing his powerful legs, Sesshomaru launched into the air, soaring over the multitude of armored heads, to land next to Kagome, much to the surprise of the majority of the soldiers.

"Please! You have to listen to me! Those are my friends they aren't a threat! Please! Make the soldiers stop! You're going to kill them!"

Kagome's yelling could easily be overheard by much of the army and from the chorus of amazing murmurs; it was evident that no one had ever yelled at the Eastern Lord like Kagome was now. Sesshomaru could not help himself; he was also staring at the demoness, and could be described as amazed himself though only his eyes showed his admiration. Kagome was even more beautiful than she had been when her hot body was beneath his not only two hours ago. Her frame and curves were sheathed in gorgeous material, wardrobe belonging to a female warrior, and her hair was strewn long and black down her back…. Sesshomaru thought briefly how much of a shamed it would to tear through those ornate clothes to reach the soft flesh hidden beneath it...

Masaru himself was watching his daughter with an expression that could only be described as stern softened by slight humor. His huge blade still remained within its sheath and he paid Sesshomaru's arrival no attention whatsoever; his arms were crossed and her nodded slowly.

"My lovely Kagome. If these creatures are indeed your friends then I will personally see that our assault is stopped for it is nothing short but an insult upon my guests! Forgive me and my men, my daughter…. We are not accustomed to greeting all strangers with kindness".

His voice was even, undeterred, and with a tone that did not suit the situation, for its dripped with the lord's relaxation. Masaru smiled, which only seemed to infuriate Kagome more, but before anything else was said, the lord unexpectedly launched himself into the sky. Arrows and flaming boulders were still being hurtled at Kirara and Miroku's Wind Tunnel was by now being over used; yet Masaru sailed upwards directly into the path of both.

The wave of gasps and panicked shouts of 'cease fire!' chorused from every soldier as the vision on their valiant leader careening upwards in the midst of their attack. However, there were still projectiles directed toward the lord, who was being pulled towards Wind Tunnel and just when it seemed that he would be absorbed into oblivion, the Lord of the East revealed his strength and power of the East.

It came so suddenly, so unbidden, that when a brilliant light so large that it brightened the entire Citadel, even Sesshomaru, gasped before shielding his eyes. Peeking through narrowed lids, Sesshomaru looked up at the sky to behold a truly amazing sight. Hovering above the main gate was a great orb of pure light, exactly where Masaru had been seconds before and Kirara was gone as well. Slowly, as Sesshomaru watched, the orb faded in brilliance and the skin of the sphere of light began to resemble something like electricity.

"Oh my…. gosh!"

At his side heard Kagome's exclamation of awe and the figures of Masaru next to the unmarred Kirara began to appear within the ball itself. The orb dulled further and Sesshomaru could then pinpoint every arrow, boulder, and javelin that protruded from the shell of the sphere. A great pulse vibrated through the shield and, like a egg, it began to crack and shatter, shards falling down the ground, taking the projectiles with it, leaving its quarry as it was, safe and unscathed.

The entire Easter Citadel was still and silent, caught within the amazing power of their lord who could be clearly seen in an aura of power and ferocity. Sesshomaru had heard of this power, it was rumored amongst the other territories but the Eastern royal family rarely were forced to use it save for dire need.

_'It was this power, the 'Orb of a Wolf's Armor', that was promised to protect, father against Rykotsusei…. But the East failed at their end of the bargain'._

Narrowed vision followed Masaru's descent back towards land, with Kirara following slowly behind him. A flurry of movement announced that Kagome had rushed towards her friends, and Sesshomaru softened his expression back into its stoicism once the lord has landed next to him.

"Well! That was a near disastrous mistake on our part! I will have to grant my daughter and her companions with an apology once they have all re-acquainted themselves". Masaru still maintained his eased smile upon his lips, though his eyes blazed with power left over by the Orb. He turned to Sesshomaru and chuckled deeply though said nothing before walking back towards the castle, completely at ease.

...

"Are you serious, Kagome? You are the heiress to the Eastern throne?"

A fire warmed the private chamber from the hearth while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all stared at Kagome with a mix of surprise and wonder. They were all seated around a table that was perfectly laid out with tea and various cakes, half of which Shippo had already devoured while Kagome had told them everything, not leaving out a detail since from her waking to Sesshomaru hovering over her in the clearing, until now. Well, everything except for her feelings towards the Western Lord and their excursion upon her bed...

The entire story had taken longer then Kagome expected, who didn't mind when one of her friend would interrupt with a question or comment. It felt so nice to open up to her friends, completely and without having to lie. The past few days have been nothing short but confusion doubling with reality crushing news and Kagome could physically feel the weight of stress ease from her shoulders.

"I am…. Sounds crazy, huh? I'm not quite sure how it all works yet, or how it is even possible, but now that I'm here, I can finally get some clear answers". Kagome said before took a sip of tea, smiling.

"But Kagome," interjected Miroku, "What about this business of the Lord Masaru claiming to be your father? I have done the math and the likelihood of this being possible is quite slim".

"Yeah, Kagome. Miroku has a point", Sango imputed, nodding in agreement.

Kagome set her teacup on the table and stared at it, slightly frowning now. "Well… I guess it is possible. I have never known my father, my human father I guess you can put it, back home. My mom said that he died shortly after my brother was born which is why I don't remember him". Shrugging, the miko slowly rubbed her arms and sighed. "I can only hope that Lord Masaru can clarify that too…"

"If Masaru is you father, then that would make you almost as old as Sesshomaru, Kagome".

Everyone stared at Shippo, who was shoving even more food into his little jaws, and a bright blush spread across Kagome's dubious expression before she squealed, "What! Then that means…. I could be hundreds of years old!"

The thought boggled her mind, as it did for everyone else, save for Shippo. "So? Even a demon who is five hundreds of years old isn't really that old. Humans tend to forget that us demons live far longer lives than you do".

Kagome could only chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, and the remainder of her friends joined her until they were all laughing hysterically to the point that Kagome had tears in her eyes. Oh wow, when had been the last time she had laughed like that? It seemed too long, just like these past couple days have felt more like a few years. After her friends had landed safely, Lord Masaru left with Sesshomaru and Kagome was re-escorted to the castle with her friends and was especially assured that while her friends were there, they would treated with the greatest hospitality.

Kagome had really wanted to talk to Sesshomaru but didn't even get the chance, although, when he had arrived so suddenly seconds after she had reached the Lord Masaru, she couldn't help but fell the swell of warmth within her chest. Sango must have caught the softening in Kagome's eyes for she patted her friend's arm and said in a smooth tone, "You know, Kagome. I somewhat understand why Sesshomaru has to be with you all the time, with that Unbreakable Vow, but… do you mind his company at all?"

Sango's question caught the attention of the rest of her friends who all stared at Kagome, waiting for her answer. Kagome, however, could feel the blush deepen in her cheeks, and she waved her clawed hands in front of her defensively. "Hey! I barely know the guy! And he has made it clear that he doesn't like that he's linked to me but he's actually not that bad and, like I said, he did save me, and protected me and-"

"Kagome".

"Er… yes Sango?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

Over the next twenty minutes, Kagome will have to deal and try to deter her friends from guessing that her nerves are true, and that Sango's arced brow didn't mean that she knew and it would be only seconds after Kagome finally quelled her friends' onslaught of jests and inquires when there came a knock upon the door. Miroku, being the gentleman he claimed to be, stood and answered it, for Kagome had dismissed all of her servants from her private party, and there stood Kotone who looked the monk up and down with a judgmental expression.

"If I were to ever call a human handsome, I'd say it to you".

"Oh, well thank you, mistress! What a kind thing for you to say! And might I say how lovely you look this day!" Miroku glowed with Kotone's praise, who simply looked at him, slightly shaking her head.

"I said 'if', human. Don't flatter yourself".

Kotone stepped around the defalted body of Miroku and his ego and approached Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara with a deep bow. Kagome couldn't help but smile. It would seem that to Kotone, honored guest or not, Miroku's charm still never failed; Sango threw a bun at Miroku's head with perfect accuracy.

"My dear lady, Kagome. I come now with a message for your father, the Lord Masaru. He seeks an audience with yourself as well as your companions".

Surprised, Kagome inquired, "Do you know what it's about, Kotone?"

Kotone nodded once before finishing her message. "Yes, my lady. Our lord and master, your father, wishes to extend his apologies to our companions and, you yourself, my lady. He said that he has much to explain".

A small intake of breath came Kagome's response; her friends looked at her with a mix or worry and curiosity. She was finally going to get some answers, why she was the way she was, her history, a reason why she had to die… finally, she was about to learn who she truly was.

...

"Here it is, my lady"

Kotone bowed towards Kagome before stepping aside, leaving the full image of the door. The demon woman had lead Kagome and her friends from her room down a series of halls until they had finally reached this place, secluded toward the centre of the castle. Little was said during the entire journey and now that Kagome was finally thee, just feet away from the source to all her answers, she found that her mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We're right here with you".

Kagome turned to meet Sango's smile before nodding towards Kotone who indicated for the guards to open the door. The burly, armored men did as indicated and the doors opened to revealed a richly decorated, dimly lit room with a table in the centered surrounded by cushions; it was evidently some sort of private, meeting chamber. Large plants in huge vases dominated the corners of the room and all of the windows were shuttered, the only light coming from perfectly placed lamps, though the darkness had no effect on Kagome's vision.

Seated at the middle of the table sat Lord Masaru in the highest position at the table while Sesshomaru sat to his right in the place of honor. Before the two men was tea and small cakes but the food was untouched. Masaru smiled at them warmly, Sesshomaru didn't even blink; his face set in its usal indifference. The interior all had a calming, relaxed feeling but Kagome felt anything but relax; her expression was hard set with determination.

"There you are, my lovely daughter… please! You and your friends take a seat. You may sit at my side, Kagome". Masaru gestured to the empty seat at his other side, opposite of Sesshomaru, and Kagome didn't need to hear it that she had no other choice but to sit where he indicated. She slowly came around and took her seat, her friends finding their own, until they were all seated. Masaru then made a small gesture and Kotone and the other servants and guards exited the room with a bow, leaving the seated occupants of the table the only inhabitants of the room.

A silence slowly began to lengthen and seconds turned into minutes with not a word of sound made form anyone, until Shippo, of all people, attentively cleared his throat and quietly asked, "Is… this food for us to eat?"

A booming laughter filled the silent room suddenly in response to Shippo's shy inquiry; Masaru looked down at the young kitsune with laughter in his eyes even after he settle down. "Yes, yes! Please eat, young one. You are my guests and after the horridly rude way my Eastern soldiers treated you, it is the least that I can do to see that you have your fill of food and drink!"

Sango straightened a bit more and looked up politely at the youkai lord. "Lord Masaru…. We understand that your forces did not recognize us as anything but foes so do not blame yourself or anything of the sort. No one was injured and we have already agreed that we cast no ill towards yourself or the East…"

Miroku nodded in agreement, as did Shippo, who was somehow politely indulging himself with a large cake. Sango smiled up at the lord as Miroku spoke up in her stead, "Sango speaks true, my lord. Kagome has explained to us how we caught your forces at a poor time by chance and it is true that we hold no grudges against any of your soldiers. I in fact admire your men's valiantly for defending your fortress so bravely. It is we who should be apologizing for provoking your forces into such a panic".

Both Sango and Miroku spoke with sincerity and Masaru nodded slowly, considering their words, until he finally said, "I am grateful for your generous decisions to accept my apology and there is no need for yourselves to apologize. I am just glad that the companions of my daughter could join my table at such an occasion". Masaru then bowed towards Miroku, Sango and Shippo before turning to look down at Kagome with a soft expression and said, "I know that you must have a multitude of questions and here now, is where you may find answers. I am not known as your Teacher for nothing".

Ending with a small chuckle, it was amazing for Kagome as she gazed up at the strong face of Lord Masaru, with his rich emerald eyes, she couldn't help but feel intimidated yet…. Such an odd and strange sense of safety warmed her body as she looked up at him. Somewhere, deep at the back of her mind, a small voice uttered that this man would risk everything, even his life, for her…. Kagome could not respond and for a moment, her mind actually went blank.

_'I have so much to ask…. Where do I begin?'_

Masaru must've seen the uncertainty in her eyes because he smiled and leaned away from her to give her more space, though not so must he even brushed against the ever silent Sesshomaru. He sat there, silent for a few minutes, as if gathering up all the information, before finally taking a deep breath.

"I think that it be best to tell you your story before you ask any of your own questions. That way, you have more to stand on", and then, he began to tell a tale, centuries old….

_"Centuries ago, the Eastern Territory was at its prime, a truly powerful and unchallenged territory. I was much younger then, having only recently taken the throne from my own father, and with my succession to the throne, came my marriage to a strong, beautiful female of one of the highest noble families of the East. Her name was Amarante and to this day, I do not deny that when I first saw her, I thought she was even more beautiful than the dawn or any blossom. Though our parents had orchestrated our union, we fell deeply in love. The entire territory rejoiced at our union and grand festivals and jovial feelings were held across the land. It was great time of peace and prosperity. That it, until the day came that emissaries from the Western Territory came to my Citadel's doors. The details as to why they came and what was said are not important, but the consequences of my brash words, as well as the West's, would cause my Territory over a century of misery…_

"Both sides warred bravely and without mercy. There was no relent from either side until I was sent word that there had been a large disturbance on our eastern shore and that all our forces would have to withdraw for the Border between the Territories to defend the citadel and, ultimately, my mate, from a long time enemy of the East's. Hordes of demons marched from the sea, towards the Citadel. Their leader had formally made a truce with my father but, it would seam, whist my forces were preoccupied and being weakened by the West, the water-youkai hordes had been gathering their own forces and strengthening their armies for a full out attack. We, the East, were surrounded with the sea-youkai army at our shores and the Lord Inu no Taisho's forces forcing inward into the Territory.

"Just when it would seem that the Eastern Territory would cease to be and be burned and drowned in fire and water, there came a secret meeting one dark night that would ultimately alter and guild your fate, Kagome. Amarante and I had been trying to carry on our royal bloodline, but due to the stress of war, my beautiful mate had fallen ill and in order to save her life, was induced into a deep, unnatural sleep so that her body could regain its strength and be unaware of the world around. I was devastated for I had no knowledge as to when she would wake and I could only do nothing but wait. Over time I grew even more worried which is how this secret meeting of which I speak of came to be. I and I alone breached over enemy lines under the cover of night and met with the son of the Great Western Lord. The words spoken that night were of the strongest, binding, and thus the Unbreakable Vow, the Blood Oath. A truce was arranged in exchange of promises. The East and West ceased to be at war and I could focus my forces on battling back the hordes of the sea-youkai.

"Eventually, the hordes retreated back into the depths and the East stood victorious, though we had been severely weakened. It was around this time that I was sent word that the Lord Inu no Taisho was dead at the hands of a great demon, which he used the last of his strength to bind. It gave me great sadness to hear of this and I feared that I should die by the Oath, though I did not; however, I gained the hatred of the new Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru. Over the next few centuries, I spent the majority of my time protecting our borders against the relentless sea-youkai army all the while, my mate still slept As time passed, I grew more somber and worried that she may never wake so I sent forth messengers to any and all priests and priestess, both youkai and human, to see to her. Many came, all failed, until one day, about fifty years ago, I was sent word of a priestess who protected the Shikon no Tama who may just possess the power to awaken my beloved lady.

"The priestess, a human, would not travel to the Citadel, for her place was protecting the Sacred Jewel, so I personally carried my sleeping wife to this priestess. The miko, whose name was Kikyo, asked why she should aid me, a youkai. I could not say anything but simply tell her, "Because, my lady priestess, she is my love and life". My words were true and she must have seen this for not long afterwards, after seeing to Amarante alone, the miko stepped out from the hut which they had been in, followed by none other by, Amarante. I was overjoyed and I kissed and held by love with centuries worth of tenderness. I was at my happiest moment, until it was all crushed when came the words from the miko's lips that I shall never forget. She said, "In exchange for what I have done, a price must be paid. Not to me but to the Sacred Jewel for it was the Jewel that awakened your mate. A life for a life… it asks for one pure of heart. Your first born".

"My first born…. The daughter or son whom I had never even met yet was to be taken from both my mate and me. We would have refused but even we could not have known that the miko had been forced to use the Jewel, and we had to abide by the Shikon no Tama's will. We returned to the east and little over a year later, my mate came to me and announced that she was with child. I dared not feel any joy, for my heart was breaking. Time passed as Amarante came to term; we once more traveled across the lands to the village of the miko. On the day we arrived, she gave birth and our daughter was born. The miko and her sister aided in the birthing while I stood guard outside. We came with a few soldiers but not a proper royal guard. Mainly we had traveled in secret and only those most trusted guards and the miko and her kin, knew that my mate gave birth. I recall vividly the first cry of my child and I entered the hut to find my mate holding the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, with beautiful eyes and lovely silver hair. I… I find no shame in admitting the tears that I cried knowing that as I took hold of my small daughter, she would soon be forever out of my reach.

"The stress and sorrow that accompanied the birth, left Amarante very weak and it caused her physical pain that she could not be with our daughter until the end and it killed my heart to have to leave with our daughter in my arms to follow the miko. The last words my mate spoke to our child was her name. "Kagome", she said before succumbing to her misery and falling silent. I too fell into silence as I followed the miko, Kikyo, into the bordering forest of the village. Kagome, you were so quiet the entire time, amazed at the dark world around you lightened only by the moon; so innocent, so pure. The miko brought us to an old well in the midst of a clearing in the forest, in the shadow of a huge and great tree. I kissed both your cheeks before handing you into the arms of the miko; oh how I wished I could fall dead for giving you up so easily, but I had no choice. Not only was I in a contract with the Shikon no Tama, but I was also tied to the Blood Oath for this was its will as well.

"Just as I was about to turn to leave, for I could not bare the sight of the miko holding my only child, the human woman's soft words struck my ears and I stopped. The words were, "I will use as much as my power allows to protect you daughter. You, lord of demons, demonstrate the compassion rare to your kind and thus, your child here shall not be harmed. I shall entrust my protection to her as I send her to the bottom on the Bone Eater's Well and thus, to the Shikon no Tama. I know not what will happen, but there is a possibility that you may see your daughter again, though she will not be as she is now". I could not believe my ears and though I did not completely understand, the possibility that the life of my daughter may be saved was all too much, so I agreed. The woman, she only nodded and began to climb into the well.

"I watched her head disappear beneath the wood and then…. There was bright flash of blue light and, I could no longing hear my child crying. I stood there for a while and, eventually the woman did appear, though alone. That is when I truly turned to leave, but the woman stopped me. She was… different. I nearly had to catch her from falling she was so weak. She told me that my daughter was safe in another time, that the well was a gateway to five hundred years into the future through the Jewel itself. Weakly, she told me that she had used her power to lock your demonic blood, Kagome, and that she had actually made you into a human using a drop of her own blood. She locked away your true form, your destiny, within your blood and the miko had used to majority of he strength to do it. I offered my protection, but she would not hear any of it. I turned to leave and she called after me, "I also left a note with her name on it. I also wrote that one day she might leave and never return and would be returning home. I thought that that would be enough for whoever finds the child".

"I could only nod before I turned and made my leave. I gathered up my men and my ailing mate and we returned to the East. My daughter was gone and Amarante would not hear any words, even when I tried to tell her that our Kagome might return. Her condition worsened, from heartbreak I presume, and it was not long before I wife, my lady, passed into the next world. Once more, my mate was beyond my reach, as was my daughter but I persevered on with the possibility that you would return, Kagome. I held on to that, for the sake of my sanity and for my Territory. I meant to return to visit the miko, at least to see that she was well after the ordeal, but I caught wind that the bastard, half-breed son of Inu no Taisho had been seen with the woman so I kept away, as to not provoke any tensions. I did however journey to he woman's village when I heard of her death, by the hands of half-breed… I came to the Great Tree and saw him, pinned to the bark by an arrow. I thought it a shame that the human who took and protected by daughter died at the hands of such filth.

The room had been completely silent the entire time Masaru spoke, reciting him memories with an even, distant expression, and even Lord Sesshomaru had turned his eyes towards the Eastern Lord's tale. The candles had burned down considerably during the expanse of time and Shippo had managed to quell his hunger and listen also. Kagome, did not move once, save for the biting of her lip and a few controlled winces. Masaru's tone had been sorrowful and regretful at times, and monotone and even at others, the voice of a truly strong man. Kagome stared at nothing but the table, unable to look upon the man beside who had lost so much and who had detailed a life that was hers that she had no knowledge that she had lived.

Masaru sighed, long and thoughtfully, and glanced down at his still daughter and continued softly, "Lord Sesshomaru has told me that when you arrived to this time, you carried within you the Shikon no Tama, which had been burned with the miko's body for the woman's younger sister told me so. I suspect, that the Jewel must have found you through time and reality and embedded itself inside you, for you carry the miko's blood. I see it that you still do, for you hair still holds the ebony of the miko, while you were born with the shade of the East, silver, like your mother's and mine. The Lord Sesshomaru has also told be that you were traveling with the same hanyou son of Inu no Taisho…. Interesting".

Once more, Kagome winced, though this time it was with a gasp. She knew that it was not Inuyasha who had killed Kikyo, but Naraku in disguise, but that didn't change the fact that…. Kikyo had saved her and that's how she was her reincarnation! It was all so much to digest and it answered some of her questions, but gave her even more. She wet her lips and in a small voce she asked the one question that she didn't quite understand, "So… how old am I? I thought I was seventeen, but now… I'm not sure".

Her question seemed to falter Masaru, like he didn't expect that it would be her first question, and after a series of blinks, he looked at her and chuckled deeply, his expression warm and tender. "Well if you indeed say that you are seventeen in human years, though now you are a demon… I suspect that…" Masaru cocked his head d bit and truly did look he was using his vast wisdom to rationalized his next, choice words. "With your human guise you age like a human, though if you have remained here you would still be a small child. Though taking in consideration the time you have had to pass through the return to us…." Masaru looked back at Kagome with a smile in his eyes, "My daughter, you are about the same age as Lord Sesshomaru here, though slightly younger. About four hundred years from your appearance and strength. A mature adult demon, and what a beauty you have become if I may say so, from a father's perspective of course".

Masaru's tone was nonchalant and easy, though the impact of his words almost caused every occupant of the table to either jump or gasp, save for Sesshomaru that is. "Four hundred! I'm four centuries old! That- that… that doesn't even make sense!"

Kagome couldn't help the volume of her voice or the intense heat in her cheeks, as she spoke her exclamation. Her tortured, confused mind was trying so hard to make sense of every detail of Masaru's tale but come on! Her age… was s a shocker that was for sure. Though, somehow it made some sense, taking into accord that she did have to travel through time to reach the feudal era…still, wow. Sweeping her clawed fingers over her face and through her bangs Kagome sighed and was at a loss for words. Sango looked at her with worried eyes while Miroku had his eyes closed and appeared to be deep in thought. Shippo had focused his attention to prodding an unfortunate morsel of food and Sesshomaru, still had yet to say anything or move.

Time elapsed and the room fell into silence, the echo of Kagome's outburst in the corners. Everyone was digesting Masaru's lengthy tale, a history of the royal Eastern family that was shrouded with legend and secrecy. Kagome's train of thought was stuck at the_'What to Say Next'_station and all words were frozen in her throat. The compulsion to run was strong but she remained where she was, hunched over at the side of a man who had survived centuries waiting for her, with only the reassurance that she may appear. She went over Masaru's words of her mother, Kikyo, the war with the West, and while it all sounded like some tragic epic, there was one thing that was left unexplained; well there was many things she needed to ask but this overshadowed them.

Turning to Lord Masaru, raising her eyes to his, she wetted her lips and in a small voice inquired, "Why did I have to have my heart broken to become a demon once more?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Before Masaru could even have a chance to say anything save for the softening his eyes and the intense glaze of sadness Kagome saw there momentarily, a short series of knocks rapped upon the main door. A clear look of irritation dissolved Masaru's soft expression; he had obviously asked to not be interrupted. Bowing his head towards the table, he said in a smooth tone, "Please excuse me for it would seem that my duties are being summoned", before standing in one fluid motion.

Kagome watched the tall figure of the eastern lord stride towards the door, his strong figure dominating the room with a graceful, deadly manner ad he opened the door and quickly exited. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Shippo finally began to eat again; Kagome just sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. Sesshomaru finally moved with a slight rotate oh his head to look at Kagome, though when she caught his gaze; he quickly returned his stare at nothing.

A few moments went by, small words were exchanged between Sango and Kagome, mainly consisting of Sango asking if Kagome was feeling all right, when the door re-opened and a frowning Masaru appeared; his a expression looked something between brooding and thoughtful.

"Lord Masaru… is everything ok?" inquired Kagome with a worried tone.

Masaru gave his daughter's question a small smile and crossed his arms, nodding slightly. "Everything is in order, my daughter, though my bailiff of the prisoner holds has informed me that a particular prisoner has asked for you personally, Lord Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru only blinked at the statement. "A prisoner? Asking for me… Preposterous".

"Indeed, my lord. I am told that he asked you by name and was described as being 'quite the handful' by my guards".

"Who is it?" Kagome asked, her heartbeat quickened for some odd reason.

Masaru turned his strong head so that his gaze lay heavy upon Kagome, his eyes softened as they looked at her and she saw something that resembled regret in his emerald shaded eyes. His next words held a tone of a mix of interest, calm, and spite. "The prisoner is Lord's Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha".

...  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.


	25. Chapter 25: A Near Miss to the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own all the rights to this story, plot and my OC's.

Destiny Within Blood: A Story of A Demon's Love

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Near Miss to the Heart

***Coming Soon in 2014! Being written!***

**Hey everyone! Don't worry, I know it's April, but hey! I'm a university student and I have exams right now but I HAVE NOT given up on this story! Expect Chapter in 25 in May 2014 (precise date idk)**


End file.
